Dadfoot & Moomy raise Harry Potter
by bookjunkie1992
Summary: Book one retold. What would Harry be like if raised by Sirius and Remus without the approval of Dumbledore?


Prologue:

October 31st 1981

The night was cold and quite in Godric's Hollow, the children were well in bed after a long night of running through the streets and knocking on doors. The lights were still on in one home, but oddly enough no children went there they ran right on past as if the cottage was not even there. In the house was a man, a women and their young boy. The Potter family though were not your ordinary family mind you, this was a family born of magic. James and Lily Potter with their 15 month old boy Harry sat in the family room wrestling young Harry into his pj's, Harry was giggling and kicking his feet making it very difficult to fit him in the onesie, Lily gave a huff sat back and pulled out her wand waved it over the child and the onesie pulled itself onto the still giggling child.

James watched the whole scene with an amused smile playing on his lips, he bent down and picked up his son and pulled his wife up giving her chaste kiss on her lips. "Let's go get him put down for the night" He said pulling back. Lilly nodded and started towards the stairs. After they got him laid down and off to sleep they moved back down stairs to the sitting room. James grabbed Lily pulling her down with him into a comfy arm chair placing her comfortably on his lap, she let out a small squeal and giggled leaning down she gave him a deep kiss.

The two were becoming lost in their own little world when James felt a sharp jolt, the wards were down. Dread filled his being, The house was under the Fidelius Charm and only the secret keeper could give away the location, James had entrusted one of his school mates Peter Pettigrew to keep his secret thinking that he would be the last person anybody thought would hold the secret, in fact as far as they told everybody Sirius Black his best mate was his secret keeper. James knew in his heart that they had been betrayed and Voldemort was at their doorstep, He pushed himself up taking Lily with him she looked startled at the sudden change in James She looked into his and saw the fear and betrayal there and knew what had happened.

"He's here! Go get Harry and run, I'll hold him off!" He shouted to her, pushing her towards the stairs.

She looked back at him her heart breaking because she knew that this would be the last time she ever saw him alive, James was a powerful wizard but still no match for the darkness that was Voldemort. She ran up the stairs and started down the hallway when she heard the front of the house blast apart. Downstairs James had decided that if he was going down he was going down with one hell of a fight. He flourished his wand and thrusted it mightily at the front of the cottage casting a silent over-powered blasting hex taking near the entire front wall sending shrapnel outwards into the yard where he knew Voldemort and Peter were at. Following the blast his cast the banishing charm at some the larger pieces sending them flying towards the silhouettes he could see through the rising dust.

Peter Pettigrew was a coward. He was a leach whom attached himself to the most powerful person he could find and tried to rise to some sort of power himself. Peter was not a strong wizard and was not really a smart person in general. In school he had found James, Sirius and Remus and promptly wormed his way into their little circle, through that he had gained some valuable knowledge and skills. Peter went from a weak and small boy to become one of the few unregistered animagi in the world, he learned much about werewolves and their transformations thanks to Remus and his affliction, and he earned the trust of the most powerful wizard in the school. Nobody had stood a chance against James in a duel, even those that delved into the dark arts were powerless in a fair fight against him and with Sirius and Remus next to him they could take down all but the most powerful of wizards. When rumors started to spread that a new Dark Lord was coming to power Peter decided that he would stick with James unless this Dark Lord proved to be the stronger.

Over their Sixth year James had changed, he no longer picked fights with Snape and he had buckled down on his school work joining Remus much more in the library than he used too. James had always been smart but he had always put fun and flirting before his studies, His main focus since starting at Hogwarts was the beautiful and talented Lily Evans. She was a muggle-born and considered the brightest witch of her age and James spent nearly every day trying some new or old line on Lily trying to get her to date him.

Lily for her part soundly rebuffed him each and every time, she thought he was a bully and a prat, he always seemed to get into some kind of trouble doing some stupid prank, but in their sixth year she started to notice he had more focus and he was not in trouble as much. Lily as a prefect with Remus took to asking questions about James, small ones and only in passing, but Remus was second highest in classes and could see she was starting to notice the changes in James, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

James seventh year he backed off of Lily in a romantically sense, he needed to show her how much he had changed and how mature he was, how much he had changed for her. James was appointed Head Boy due to his leadership skills and the marked improvement in his grades that brought him just below even with Remus. Lily of course was made Head Girl and they shared the Heads Dorm, the two of them started to spend a lot time together leaving Remus with his prefect duties and N.E.W.T studies, Sirius to make his way by snogging nearly every girl within two years and his monthly romps through the forbidden forest as Padfoot keeping Mooney Prongs and Wormtail company. This left Peter to fend for himself.

Peter found himself often accosted by the group of dark arts followers who called themselves Death eaters. Had he told any of his close friends what was happening they would have defended him and ended the threats going his way, but Wormtail saw this group as something powerful. Not only did they know spells that James would never even attempt, they also followed a wizard by the name of Voldemort whom promised power and wealth to all of his followers. Instead of going to his friends for aid, Wormtail offered to help Voldemort's cause in exchange for the power and protection he so dearly wanted. Wormtail's use to the Dark lord was as a spy in the light, he continued his friendship with the marauders and with Lily when James finally made his last attempt to gain her heart, which Wormtail remembered quite vividly.

Using the nightly rounds that Head Boy and head Girl had to perform as a cover James set up (with the help of Remus and Sirius) a moonlight stroll around the Black Lake. Halfway through the walk James stopped suddenly and reached for Lily's hands, Feeling a bit giddy about the situation Lily freely let him take them into his feeling the an almost electrical shock go up hers arms and a heat rise to her cheeks. James took out his wand and waved it casually and an entire picnic appeared just under the tree she always sat under to study or read. Putting away his wand James took her hand back into his and looked into her eyes, those wonderful, impossibly deep emerald green orbs looked right back into his dark brown eyes filled with wonder and hope. "Lily Evans" He paused taking a Steading breath, "You are the most brilliant, beautiful, friendly woman I have ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with." He paused again to let the words sink in. Lily's eyes were shining now and she had a small smile that played at the corners of her mouth. "Lily Evans, I am deeply and irrevocably in love with you! Will you please do me the honor of allowing me to become your boyfriend?" James stood and held his breath for what seemed like a lifetime staring into the deep emerald eyes that shown with unshed tears.

Lily Herself couldn't believe that James Potter, the immature and reckless boy she had known for since her first trip on the Hogwarts Express had changed so much in the last year, she had let go of her preconceived judgements of him last year when he had started applying himself, she had even developed a crush on him watching him nearly every day in the library with her fellow prefect and friend Remus, She would watch him play quiditch and every time he did some reckless stunt to get the quaffle into the goal her heart would jump into her throat and when he came out of it with more points and no injuries she would cheer the loudest. Lily dropped his hands seeing the worry cross his gaze she smiled, this man had captured her heart in the last year, he had changed for her and she couldn't help but love him. She ran her hands up his arms to reach around his next pulling herself up and him down, she looked into his eyes and brought her lips within a whisper of his. "Yes, James Potter, I love you too" and pressed her lips to his.

James felt as if his world had lit up, as he kissed her back with as much love as he could put into their first kiss his arms circled around her waist pulling her closer to him pressing every inch of her to him. Lily melted into him her tongue slipping out to lick his bottom lip urging him to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embrace until finally they had to come up for breath. James leaned his forehead against hers and smiled from ear to ear, he couldn't believe she loved him! She had kissed him! James picked her up by the waist and spun her around letting out a loud "Whoop!" Lily giggles turned to hearty laughter as the full impact of what had just transpired hit her. They were a couple, she had the man she had been in love with since the first part of sixth year and he loved her!

Sirius and Remus on the other side of Black Lake with Peter heard the "Whoop!" and knew their best mate had finally done it, Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands and lit a long string that quickly burned to a large pile of fireworks that shot up into the night sky lighting up the entire area with multiple colors and a large heart with a "J+L" marked inside of it. Peter had pasted a smile on his face but inside he was seething with jealousy, James Potter gets everything because he is so perfect and rich and powerful and yet even as his best friend Peter had nothing! He wanted power and money and a woman to call his own!

Wormtail knew his time had come when James and Sirius asked him to be the real secret keeper so James could hide Lily and Harry from Voldemort. Wormtail acted hesitant but inside he was leaping, 'This was it!' he thought his chance to give the Dark Lord this most valuable information and earn him a spot directly by Voldemort's side! After he agreed they all left and Dumbledore performed the charm and Wormtail gave the information to James, Lily, Sirius, and Dumbledore. And then told them that he would be going into hiding to prevent himself from being captured. Wormtail them ran off to find a hole to lie in for a few days before making his way to find his master. None of his friends had notice he had taken to wearing long sleeves even during warmer weather where tank tops might have been worn normally, he had taken the dark mark just after graduation and it had been a few years since. After a few days Wormtail made his way towards the Malfoy mansion where Voldemort had been residing. Arriving and gaining an audience with the Dark Lord was not difficult as he was one of the most informative spies in the Dark Lords followers. Wormtail bowed in front of Voldemort.

"Ah Wormtail, what news have you brought me today?" Voldemort drawled out.

"M-my Lord, I-I have the information you want on the Potters" Wormtail stuttered out.

Murmurs started in the room. "Silence!" Voldemort shouted, "Wormtail, it was my impression that the Potters are under a Fidelius Charm cast by Dumbledore himself, and using the Blood-Traitor Black as the secret keeper." There was a hiss from the crowed as when the name black was said coming from a young but very beautiful dark haired woman.

"Yes, my Lord, the Potters are under the Fidelius charm cast by Dumbledore, but Black is not the secret keeper, they only wished for everyone to think that he was to take attention away from the actual secret keeper, me!" he said rather triumphantly. "I waited a few days so word would spread about Black before bringing this news to you my Lord and to let the Potters drop their guard in what they think is a safe place!"

A slow smile spread across Voldemort's not quite human looking face. "Very good Wormtail." Voldemort said evilly. "Very good indeed. As your reward I will allow you to accompany me when I destroy the Potters and the retched child of prophecy!" Wormtail's eyes widened and then dropped to the floor, so his master would not see the fear on his face.

"Y-yes M-master, it would be the greatest honor to come with you." Wormtail stuttered out.

Days passed as the Dark Lord prepared to make his assault, he planned it for the night of all Hallows Eve to increase the effect of his ritual he planned on performing that night. Soon the Night of October 31st came and the Dark Lord made his move, taking Wormtail to the location he had told him was just outside the wards. Wormtail looked a mixture of glee and ill, on the one hand he was on the verge of becoming a member of Voldemort's inner circle, on the other hand this was also the home of his schoolboy friend. The two approached the wards, Voldemort raised his bone colored wand and spot a line of power that broke the wards in little more than an instant. With the wards down, they heard movement coming from inside the cottage when they were within a hundred feet of the door the entire wall exploded outwards!

James charged out of the hole he had just made, he watched as a large piece of glass imbedded itself into Peter's traitor throat and his eyes went wide with shock, pain and fear before he fell to the ground seemingly dead, a small smile split his face giving him an eerie look as he turned to face a completely uninjured Voldemort. "Potter, now is that any way to greet guests? CRUCIO!" Voldemort shout shooting a sickly yellow beam toward James. James rolled out of the way throwing everything he could think of at Voldemort while trying to lead him away from the cottage, "What's wrong Moldyfart? Not as spry as you used to be?" James taunted as he dodged each unforgivable that was thrown at him. Unfortunately he got just a bit too close to the prone form of Peter whom manage to reach out a hand and trip him, James went down in a roll only slowing down for an instant but that instant was enough he heard Voldemort's High Voice "AVADA KEDAVRA!", James saw the bright green Beam coming at him in slow motion and silently prayed that Lily had had enough time to get Harry and escape before the light hit him and his world went black.

Lily felt a sharp pain in her chest and Heard Voldemort's High Pitched Voice scream the killing curse and knew in her soul that Her Husband was gone from the world and her heart broke. She felt tears well in her eyes but brushed them away violently. She had gotten harry and was running out the back door when she heard the curse. Absently she wondered why the order had not shown up when the wards went down but couldn't dwell on it now. She kept running trying to apaprate every 20 feet or so. She felt a dark force behind her and went into a quick dive just as a green light passed over her shoulder. She stumbled and tried to get up but when she turned around her knees went weak standing 10 feet away was the most feared dark wizard of this century. Voldemort walked toward the kneeling woman.

Lily's voice rang out "Please No! Not Harry Take Me but Leave Harry!"

Voldemort looked thoughtful, "Step aside girl and I will let you live as I promised Severus."

Lily's eyes widened, Severus? Then she steeled her will her eyes hardened. Voldemort saw this and fired his favorite curse "AVADA KEDAVRA!" towards the infant. Lily watched the light leave the wand in slow motion and started to move, everything seemed so slow to her as her arms wrapped around Harry she whispered in his eye

"We Love you Harry, Never Forget that We Love You!" she felt the impact on her back and her world was replaced by nothingness and she fell sideways.

Voldemort laughed with maniacal glee as he walked towards to crying child. Striding forward with his wand raised, Voldemort started a low incantation beginning his ritual. This boy, the boy of the prophecy would be used to form his sixth and final Horcrux. Using the boy that was prophesied to defeat him was a power play. He would kill the boy and claim that even Fate herself was powerless against the might that was Voldemort! As he continued to chant he closed his eyes so he missed the golden glow that left the dead Lily Potters body and enveloped her son. As Voldemort completed his incantation he leveled his wand directly at the crying child, "Now boy, you will die and I will live forever! AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bright green beam shot from the tip of his wand arching down and stopped, the beam hit a wall of golden light just above Harry's right eye.

Where the beam hit the gold shield bent inward causing the flesh on Harry's forehead to split, Harry let out a cry of pain as his forehead opened and the shield seemed to bounce back to full strength and launched the green beam directly back at Voldemort even brighter than before hitting Voldemort in the chest and vaporizing his body completely, His scream of pain and rage went unheard in the mortal realm as his form was destroyed his partial soul was expelled leaving nothing behind but his wand and a torn cloak. Voldemort's wraith form moved only from the outside force of the blast that launched it well back from the child and his deceased mother, his form floated away at a limp, with no true magical strength left in that form Voldemort could only try to leave before the aurors and Dumbledore came to assist the Potters.

Miles away in a tower office an old man with long white hair and an equally long white beard with half-moon spectacles on the end of his nose sat feeling every year of his one hundred and fifteen years. He had just felt a sudden absence of the wards around Potter Cottage and the only reason he would not have felt them break was if someone powerful had put up ward suppression charms to delay the reactions of the wards. He knew only one wizard who would have sufficient power and knew from the complete lack of wards that too much time has passed since Voldemort infiltrated the property for any lives to be saved.

Albus Dumbledore stood and called his Phoenix to take him to Potter Cottage as he was one of the few privy to the actual location. In a flash of fire the old man and the bright red bird disappeared. Albus appeared in a flash of flames on the quite streets of Godric's Hollow, a place he knew as it was where he grew up. What he saw in front of him was a horrific sight to behold. Potter Cottage a once beautiful and humble building was leaning heavily forward as the front bottom side of the house looked as if it had been blasted away. The missing wall was not missing more of scattered across the front lawn, to his horror he saw two bodies lying still as death, one was half buried making it so he couldn't identify but near the buried body was a man Albus had known and respected, lying with his eyes closed his messy black hair even messier than usual was James Potter. Albus felt a familiar sensation of burning behind his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks and into his long white beard.

He turned away and looked down at the half buried form and gasped surprised by what he found, at his feet was one of James' best friends Peter Pettigrew with what must have be half a pane of glass imbedded in his neck nearly decapitating him, lying with open dead eyes with a look of fear left on his frozen face was Peter Pettigrew facing towards the corpse of James Potter his childhood friend arm outstretched, Albus shook his weary head when he looked at Peters' arm and saw the Dark Mark showing on his arm there. The old man felt sick. He hadn't known Peter was a death eater. Obviously Albus had been wrong about the boy and felt the guilt seep into his core. He made his way through the house seeing there was very little damage inside he made his way out the back and heard the sound of a crying baby.

Albus picked up speed making his way towards the noise, some of his hope was restored with the sound. He came upon another body that brought the stinging back to his eyes. Lily Potter collapsed on the ground unmoving as a fifteen month old harry pushed on her shoulder crying calling out to her. Albus walked to the boy and knelt next to him and attempted to pull the boy away from his deceased mother but as soon as his hand touched Harry some force exploded outward knocking Albus back away. He was shocked, this boy had just done accidental magic at the age of fifteen months. He theorized the trauma of seeing his mother die must've unlocked something and he couldn't even get the boy away from the scene. He decided he would need someone closer to the boy, "Fawkes" Albus called and in a flash of flames the phoenix appeared, "Fawkes my friend, please find Sirius Black and bring him here to me as soon as you can." The phoenix trilled a small song that lifted his spirits just a bit, he heard Harry pause in his crying as the phoenix flashed away, Albus settled down as close to the boy as he could and started speaking in a calming and grandfatherly tone attempting to console the boy as much as he could from this distance as he waited for his godfather to appear.

Sirius Black had had a sick feeling in his gut ever since night fall, he was on a date that night with a fellow auror by the name of Amelia Bones who had be just a few years ahead of him and James, She was an amazing woman who was as stubborn as he was mischievous but with his feeling in the pit of his stomach that said something had gone wrong it was hard to enjoy the evening out he had planned so meticulously. He promised that he would mirror call James and Lily that evening after his date. Usually his dates didn't end until the next morning but for some reason Sirius felt differently about how this night should end, he knew that she wasn't the type of woman that would let him into her home for one fun romp. She had his respect and he didn't give that out easily. As the night wore on for Sirius he tried his hardest to be an attentive date.

She really was very interesting and incredibly beautiful, she had shoulder length brown hair, she had high cheek bones and a straight nose where a pair of rectangular glasses that kept sliding down from the bridge to just the tip of her nose. She wore a simple black muggle dress that hugged her chest but flared at her waist and reached just below her knees she stood just under 5'10" she really did look quite lovely.

"…Sirius, did you hear a word I said?" Amelia asked shaking him out of his trance he had slipped into.

"Um, er, I'm sorry Amelia, could you repeat that? My mind wandered elsewhere" He said apologetically.

She looked thoughtful, "Sirius, is something wrong?" she asked. "You have seemed a bit odd tonight."

Sirius got a guilty expression on his face, he had looked forward to this date for the past week and now he had gone a screwed it up, the time was a little past midnight and they had been star watching for the past few hours holding hands.

"I'm Sorry Amelia. I've had the horrible feeling all night that something was wrong and I just can't shake it, I really have looked so forward to this night for the last week. I'm sorry if I ruined it by being less attentive than I should have" he said in a rush, feeling a bit relived that he could tell someone about the feeling he'd been having since early that morning.

Amelia let herself relax a bit and smiled, he had looked forward to this night as long as she had, the smile turned to a frown about his bad feeling, and she has been an auror for a few years and knew that one should always trust their gut in most situations.

"What do you think the bad feeling means?" Amelia asked knowing only he could narrow down what could be causing the sensation. His face screwed up in thought trying to pinpoint what was really bothering him.

"I'm worried about my friends, Voldemort was targeting them and their son because of some prophecy, I don't know the exact details but I just have this terrible feeling that something went wrong. We put them under a fidelius charm, they originally wanted to have me be their secret keeper, but I thought everyone would suspect that and convinced James to have our other friend Peter as the secret keeper because nobody would suspect we would trust him that much because of how weak he is. But what's really got me worried is that we haven't seen Peter for the last week" He paused looking extremely worried. "And then tonight I just got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if Peter was captured? James, Lily and Harry could be in danger."

Amelia reached over and took his hand in hers giving a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe you should go check on them, we can call it a night." She said with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sirius looked up at her and caught her eyes staring into the deep gray orbs. "Amelia, if this night could last forever I don't think it would be long enough." She blushed and smiled. "Is there any way that you would give this dog another chance another night? Maybe even a whole weekend away to make it up to you?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled brightly at him, "I think I would like that very much" Sirius felt a little better knowing that he didn't completely ruin his chances with the wonderful woman in front of him.

At that moment there was a flash of fire not two feet from Sirius and Amelia whom had been moving closer together. Being the aurors that, they are both rolled away from the flame and in opposite directions to make two targets instead of one within a second they were both standing and had their wands out while scanning the area for the source of the flame. They both turned and the trill of bird song that came from the area that they had been just a moment before. Amelia whom had never seen a phoenix in person looked stunned while Sirius whom knew Fawkes was Dumbledore's familiar looked extremely worried.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, the phoenix trilled in sorrow and Sirius felt his stomach drop with dread. "Take me there please" the phoenix flew and landed on his shoulder. Sirius reached out his hand toward Amelia silently asking her to come with him. Amelia looked confused and worried but took his hand if only to not to be left alone. The couple flamed away with the phoenix and reappeared in the garden behind Potter Cottage.

Sirius looked around first seeing Albus sitting on the ground close a dark shape and heard crying, when his eyes adjusted he saw the dark shape that was unmoving had familiar red hair, Sirius let out a strangled croak and fell to his knees. Albus moved over to the man and told him his summarization of the events of tonight including the betrayal and death of Peter. Sirius' heart was shattered, three of his best friends were dead with one being a traitor and causing the deaths of the other two. Now his gaze fell to the young boy silently whimpering next to his still mother. Harry, his godson, at that moment Sirius knew he needed to be strong. Sirius picked himself up and made his way over to the boy and pulled him into his arms, the boy stilled for just a second and then began sobbing again into his chest. Sirius looked over to Amelia with sadness in his eyes.

He knew that right now he had to get Harry as far away as possible. Amelia was not a stupid woman, she knew that Sirius would have to leave if only to protect Harry from the backlash of what had happened here tonight, from what she had overheard, the dark lord was vanquished and his followers would be looking for revenge. She also knew that she could not go with him, she had to stay and do her best to make Britain safe for them come back to when they were ready. Amelia knew that over the past few years of working with Sirius that her feelings for the man had grown and tonight they had admitted that each felt strongly about one another, but they couldn't pursue that right now not with everything that had happened tonight. She moved up to Sirius whom was still cradling a now silent sleeping Harry. She knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around him and Harry "I understand" she whispered softly into his ear. They all stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Amelia stood up going into full auror mode and went to Albus, "I'd like to begin my investigation, I'm going to go and call for back up, I expect all nonessential personnel to be gone, and I will need a statement from you before you leave." Albus nodded and went over to Sirius.

"Sirius, my boy, you need to take Harry and find somewhere safe, keep him away from magical Britain until he is ready to come to Hogwarts." Sirius turned on his heel and with a sharp crack disapparated, Leaving Godric's Hollow and two of his best friends behind.

Remus Lupin staggered into his small cottage just outside of Nottingham, he was exhausted and more than a little bruised. After last night's transformation he had passed out in the woods which did not make for the most comfortable sleeping arrangements. Pushing open the back door he stumbled over to the kitchen sink turning on the tap he unceremoniously thrust his head under the flow a turning every couple of seconds to fill his mouth with the hydrating liquid, once he felt sated he switched the tap back off and straighten, shaking his head to fling off most the excess liquid much like a dog would. A little bit more refreshed Remus made his way towards the living room/bedroom area and stopped, there sitting on his couch head back in sleep sat one of his best friends and even more surprising was the toddler curled up clutching his godfather's shirt. Seeing they brought a feeling of trepidation. James and Lily were in hiding to protect Harry from Voldemort, they wouldn't have just sent him off for a day trip to visit Uncle Mooney especially knowing what last night was.

Remus walked over and sat near his friend with a sense of dread settling in his gut, "Padfoot?" he nudged his friends shoulder, trying not to wake Harry he spoke a little louder "Padfoot, wake up."

Sirius started to stir and cracked open one weary bloodshot eye, it took a moment for the eye to focus on Remus, Sirius shifted slowly so as not to wake Harry and laid the boy down on the couch, standing him motioned for Remus to follow. The moved to the back door where Remus had just come through. Remus followed his friend, his weariness forgotten, they moved onto the back porch. Sirius stood with hunched shoulders and stared blankly towards the forest connected to the back garden.

Remus knew something was wrong, "Padfoot, what happened? Why is Harry with you?" Sirius' shoulders started to shake, tears rolling down his cheeks as his turned to his last remaining friend.

"They're dead Mooney, James and Lily are dead" Remus' eyes burned there was a red hot lump lodged in his throat before the dam broke, his knees felt weak and sobs racked his body, Sirius moved to his friend and they took comfort there as they wept for their fallen friends, it seemed like hours before the sobbing slowly came to an end. Sirius and Remus moved back inside to speak, they saw Harry was still sleeping curled up on the couch cushion. The two men sat in the two worn armchairs next to the small hearth.

Sirius recounted what he was told by Albus the night before, his voice was raw and cracking as he spoke, "Remus, I-I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius rushed on, "James and Lily wanted me to be the secret keeper. I thought it would be clever to make Peter the secret keeper because nobody would ever guess that it wouldn't be me, we even started the rumor that I was the secret keeper." He paused. "Then the rat scurried directly to his master" he finished bitterly and found the burning in his eyes returned. He dropped his head into his heads.

Remus sat for a moment, he knew that there had been rumors spreading through the order about a spy in their midst and he also knew because of his affliction he was the main suspect even though nobody actually came out and said it. Remus leaned forward and placed his hand on his friends shoulder and gave a light squeeze, Sirius looked up when Remus started to speak, "This is not your fault. The fault lies with Peter and Voldemort." He stated sternly. "Your idea was good enough to convince Lily. We all trusted Peter and he betrayed us, not you. I know the rumors that were spreading around the order Sirius, everyone thought I must be the spy." Sirius' eyes dropped away from his gaze, "I understood why the thought that, and I know why I wasn't told where James and Lily were. But for now we need to get some sleep and get moving, if the DMLE start looking for you and Harry this is the first place Crouch will send his men."

Sirius nodded, "Thank you Remus, I don't think I could make it through this without you." Same here Padfoot." The two men got up Remus moved toward the small bedroom attached to the living room and Sirius carefully picked up Harry and laid down on the couch with Harry curled onto his chest.

After about six hours of sleep Sirius woke up to the sound of sniffling, he blinked open his eyes and looked down at the noise. Harry had woken up and was crying softly into his shirt. Sirius rubbed his hand up and down his Godson's back whispering comforting words to him. The boy had just lost his parents, he would probably have a hard time adjusting but Sirius was going to do his best to give him the best life possible. Sirius sat up cradling Harry in his arms and moved to the kitchen, his looked in the ice box that was charmed with a cooling spell, he saw plenty of food, knowing that they would be leaving and wouldn't be coming back Sirius decided to cook everything making a large 'breakfast' for the three of them. He sat Harry down on the counter calming him down when he stepped away and started cooking. Sirius being a bachelor did not have the best cooking skills but after about an hour he had a decent meal on the table and only about a quarter of the original stock of food was in the trash. Remus awoke to the smell of food burning and soft cursing, curious he got up and headed towards the kitchen just as Sirius was setting the last platter on the table.

Remus' eyes widened when he saw the amount of food on the table, he must have cooked all of the food in the house he mused to himself as he walked into the kitchen/dining area, "Well Padfoot, who knew you were so domestic?"

Sirius looked up and gestured to the full trash can. "Nobody will ever accuse me of that Moony" he said with a half grin.

Sirius moved back over to Harry and picked him up when the young boy stretched out his arms. The three moved toward the table. Remus conjured a high chair for Harry and they sat to eating their large meal in near silence. Once most of the food was depleted Sirius and Remus sat back and started discussing their next move.

"We can't stay in Britain, everyone will hear what happened last night no matter how hard they try to cover it up." Remus nodded his head in agreement. "So the first question is where do we go?"

"I have some contacts in Bulgaria" Sirius stated.

Remus shook his head "Bulgaria is cold and hard, how about France?" a small gleam made its way to Sirius' eye when he spoke a smile played at his lips.

"France? Yes I think France would do." Remus gave a small chuckle and the two started planning.

Chapter 1: Making a home

Remus and Sirius found a kind and discreet solicitor after leaving Britain whom found a nice sized cottage a few miles outside of Paris France. The Marauders settled into everyday life, they grieved and took care of Harry. The two older men fell into parenting rolls, Remus being more of a responsible person took to mothering Harry, always making sure he had enough to eat and got enough sleep, and of course brush his teeth. Sirius on the other hand took the roll of Dad/Uncle, tucking Harry in, playing with him outside, and telling him stories.

After Harry started school Remus started looking for a job, but with his "furry little problem" made it near impossible to find a decent job, let alone keep it for any period of time. Needing to do something instead of relying solely on Sirius' income. Remus decided that with what he learned from Lily about the non-magical world he would go to school and learn a trade. Remus decided on become a dentist and worked hard to earn his degree leaving most of the house work to Sirius. Sirius Being an adventurous soul surprisingly took to being a stay at home dad with ease, he would help Harry with his homework (not that little Harry really needed it, but he loved having his Paddy help him every night), clean the house, and even after quite a few near disastrous attempts he learned to cook and decent meals.

Harry was an intelligent child always striving to learn something new, because of this Remus had put him in school as early as possible which in France is age three. Harry much preferred a good book over playing with other children. The only thing he loved more than books and learning was flying, flying was free and natural for him but of course he could only do that when his uncles took him. Even though Harry went to a nice private school he was often picked on in school being called a bookworm, know-it-all, or teachers-pet. Often enough the harsher bullies would focus their attentions on him, this didn't not earn him many friends as anyone associated with him also found themselves victims. Sirius and Remus encouraged harry to learn more but were also sad that he would never bring over friends and didn't get invited places.

Remus eventually started a small but successful practice in a shopping district which got him a lot of business. He integrated himself into the non-magical world easily enough and attended quite a few dentistry conferences in and out of country as long as they didn't fall of his special time of the month. Remus usually dragged Harry and Sirius to these with him and they would often spend some extra time anywhere they went for some sightseeing/vacation time.

One such Conference was held in Paris. While Sirius begged off due to the fact that he had met a pretty muggle women at one of the parks he and Harry frequented for some outdoor activities and to watch the local pickup football games, he had a date with said woman though he hadn't dated since leaving Britain he thought he would try. Harry himself enjoyed the conferences he had been to. There was always some new tool or technique that got Mooney excited and Harry loved his Moony. When they arrived at the Conference after about an hour drive from their nice cozy cottage, they walked into the center and took in the sights. The place was packed with so many people wandering around and others manning booths and product displays. One man was handing out pamphlets with the conferences schedule on it along with a map of where the booths were.

There was an area for parents to leave their children but Remus usually didn't leave Harry because he enjoyed the presentations so much. As the day progressed the two visited many booths and saw the opening presentation for the center. They had made plans to go a see the new presentation on the new drills being developed by some company near surrey. They stopped in the food court for some lunch and Harry was talking excitedly about all the books he had read recently and the last time Paddy had taken him to the park. Remus chuckled at his adoptive son of sorts and looked around the food court area and saw a few other couples. Only one of the couples had actually forgone the child services like he had and they were sitting a few tables away talking animatedly about something.

The couple made up of a man probably ten years older than Remus with short dark brown hair with just a bit of gray on the sides near his ears, a woman with slightly bushy brown hair that looked wavy and curly at the same time looked just a few years younger than her counterpart, and a young girl that looked to be right about the same age as Harry with her mother's bushy brown hair. The man was smiling fondly at the two girls as the little girl was asking question after question and her mum was patiently answering each one. Little Harry noticed that his Mooney's attention had drifted and followed his gaze and landed on the family. Harry saw how much fun the family seemed to be having and decide that they should go over and say hello. Harry jumped of his chair and grabbed Mooney's shirt at started to pull.

Remus was pulled out his musing about how that family reminded him of how James and Lily would have been by Harry pulling his shirt in a request that he get up a follow him, Remus figured that Harry just needed to use the privy and got up to go with him, but instead of being dragged toward the exit he found himself being dragged to the very table he had just been watching. Little Harry stepped up and tapped the older woman on the shoulder, The conversation stopped as the older woman looked over and saw the little boy smiling up at her, "Well hello there" she said smiling down at him.

"Hello I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my Moony" The young boy said pointing up at Remus.

The young girl looked at him with a whimsical smile and hopped off her chair shot out her hand and said "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger and these are my Mummy and Daddy" Harry turned to her and shook her hand excitedly.

Remus looked at the two children shaking hands and then back up to the two adults, "Hello, I am Dr. Remus Lupin, I apologize for the interruption of your meal" The two other adults stood and shook hands with Remus.

The man spoke first "Nice to meet you Dr. Lupin, My name is Dr. Daniel Granger, this Beauty next to me is my lovely wife Dr. Emma Granger, and I believe our daughter has already introduced herself thoroughly. Would care to join us?"

Remus accepted the invitation and watched as Harry pulled himself up into the chair near Hermione and the two of them started talking animatedly about this and that. The adults sat and talked for quite a while. Remus found out that they were from Britain and had a practice in Crawley, they had come to France for the conference but after the first couple days they would move onto some family activities for the next week or so.

Hermione jumped in "Oh Mummy can we spend some time with Harry and Mr. Moony? Please!"

Harry Looked happy at the prospect and decided to give the Grangers his best puppy dog eyes that he knew worked so well on Sirius when he wanted more desert. The Grangers looked a bit surprised at their daughter and Remus quirked an eyebrow and then nearly burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face he had a cute little pout sticking out his bottom lip that just melted Emma's heart, she looked up at Remus.

"We had planned a day trip to the beaches in the area, would you care to join us?"

"I think the kids would enjoy that very much." Remus Smiled at the Grangers.

From the short time they had spent together he had learned much and found he liked the older couple. They finished lunch and exchanged phone numbers so they could schedule the beach times together and decided to attend the rest of the conference as a group, letting the kids bond and talk. They had dinner together that night after the conference as well. As it was getting late the two families parted ways heading to their respective vehicles, the kids whom had been having their own conversations were reluctant to leave their new friend (a first for both of them) hugged each other and promised to see each other as soon as possible.

Remus and Harry Returned home and found Sirius hadn't returned yet. Remus smiled and was happy for his old friend, he himself avoided having a love life because of his condition but he did not begrudge his old friend for finally moving forward with his. Remus made sure Harry brushed and then tucked him into bed. The next day they would probably see the Grangers again. He himself went to bed soon after, they had an early start the next day.

Harry was up early the next morning, he jumped out of bed and ran to Moony's room and jumped on his bed waking the sleeping werewolf. Remus woke reluctantly to something bouncing up and down near him, her groaned and sat up to see the expectant face of his young charge. Remus hadn't seen Harry this excited since his first broom ride. He had a wide toothy grin on his face and a sparkle in his young eyes. "Good morning Harry, are you ready to go to the conference today?"

Harry bobbed his head, grinning even wider, "Moony? Do we get to see Hermione and her parents today?" he asked.

"I'm sure they will be there, maybe we will get to have lunch with them again today" Remus smiled, it looked like Harry had made a friend, a first that he could remember. "And if not we will be meeting them sometime to go to the beach, remember?" Harry nodded.

"Right then, let's get showered and dressed, eat some breakfast and we will be off" Harry bolted out of bed back to his room. One hour later both were dressed, fed, and heading toward the conference center for another day of fun and learning. The conference hadn't changed much since yesterday, there were some new booths, and the presentation schedule changed. They kept busy until lunch time at which time they made their way back to the same food court as the day before, walking into the throng that was the lunch rush Harry was practically bouncing on his feet while his head whipped around looking for his new friend.

Remus saw the Grangers first and pulled Harry towards them that was until Harry spotted them too at which point he took off like a dart shooting straight towards the little girl with Bushy brown hair so much like her mothers. Harry ran directly to his bushy haired friends she saw him coming and stood to meet him and they hugged tightly and started talking excitedly about what they had seen today so far.

The adults shook hands and sat down. "Looks like the kids are getting along well. What day did you both want to meet at the beach for the playdate?" Remus asked.

The Grangers faces looked a little tired and Dan spoke first, "I'm sorry Remus but we actually have to cut our vacation short. Emma's mother has fell ill and is in the hospital back home." Emma looked stricken.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, of course you should go back, Harry will understand." Remus understood what it felt like to lose a parent. He had lost his parents at a young age. "When do you leave?"

"As soon as we finish lunch, actually. We didn't want to leave without letting the kids say goodbye to each other." Emma turned to Hermione. "Honey, you need to say goodbye to Harry, we have to go home." She could see the tears forming in her daughters eyes.

Hermione turned to back to Harry, "I'll miss you Harry, you are the first friend I have ever had" and she hugged him. Harry had started to tear up as well.

"I'll miss you too Hermione, you are my first friend too. I don't want you to go" his tears had started to slip out. "Maybe we will see each other again? If we do, promise that we can be friends again?" Hermione nodded, her own tears spilling forward. And they hugged again. The Grangers got up said their goodbyes and left.

Remus practically dragged Harry around the conference after lunch, it seemed as though he lost all the exuberance he'd had that morning. After the last presentation, the two left to head back home. Sirius was waiting on them and Harry immediately ran towards him Sirius caught him but was surprised when he looked at Harry and saw he'd been crying. "What's wrong pup?"

Harry sniffled a bit and told his Paddy about his new friend and that she had to leave. "I miss her already" he aside at the end. Sirius and Remus put Harry to bed, after the conversation he had seemed spent. Remus and Sirius sat down in the living room.

"So Padfoot, How was your date?" Remus asked smirking a bit.

Sirius looked at Remus and winced. "It lasted about ten minutes." Remus' eyebrows arched.

"What? Couldn't last longer than that? You must be getting old." Remus joked.

Sirius sputtered, "No, not like that Moony, we just didn't have anything in common. She was too young anyway, just barely twenty."

"Never bothered you before." Remus pointed out.

Sirius nodded, "That's true, and I don't truly know why it bothers me now, maybe because we have Harry to take care of, I don't want just a casual fling anymore." ' _I miss Amelia'_ he thought to himself, she hadn't been a fling but with all that happened back then, they'd had to leave Britain to protect Harry.

Remus saw the look on his friends face and understood, "So, if you weren't entertaining your young friend last night where did you go?", "I had to meet with a rep from the French ministry, and so I invited him to drinks to take care of our business. Just some paperwork, we are officially the Guardians and parents of one Harry Potter." He said the last part with a great big smile. Remus looked astounded.

"How? I mean, I'm a registered dark creature, I can't be a legal guardian." Sirius' smile widened.

"I wanted to surprise you, but with my friends in the ministry, I was able to push through some appeals on dark creatures. Now when you register you are no longer considered a dark creature, you are an afflicted wizard and hold the same rights as any other wizard."

Remus looked like a fish out of water, after a moment he stood and pulled his oldest friend into a hug. "Thank you Padfoot, thank you." His voice was watery and when he pulled back he had tears rolling down his cheek.

Miles away in Northern Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was in a meeting with a young reporter. He knew that even with most of the death eater being locked away in Azkaban, that Voldemort would return one day, because of the prophecy (that had already been proven the night Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry) but also because Albus felt his magic lingering at the edge of the realm of the living. Thus why he was talking to a reporter, Mister Lovegood was to receive his tell all story of the war against a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Xenophillius knew what Albus could do for his career, he might have resigned from all but his Headmaster position, but he still had plenty of pull within the wizarding world. With his little girl being born just months ago he wanted to be successful. The two sat for hours, Xenophillius using a dicta-quill after the first half hour, his hand had gone numb. Once Finished, Albus thanked him and led him to his personal floo, once gone Albus hoped that the news would spread far and wide about his former student who had become the most feared Dark Lord of this century.

Xeno went home that night to his lovely wife and daughter. The next day he separated out what information he would include in the first part of his story. From what Dumbledore had told him, this information should become public knowledge. He worked hard for the next month and sold more copies than he thought was possible. At one point he was scared he might have to buy a new press. The wizarding world that had been recently subjugated by a mad man was now informed.

Albus' made his way out of the castle towards his next order of business. He approached a hut set upon the grounds and knocked on the large door, there was barking from inside.

"Shut it Fang" said a low Voice from behind the door, that same door opened a moment later revealing a large man nearly twelve foot tall with long black hair and a long black beard.

"Hello Hagrid, Old Friend."

"Proffes'r Dumbledore, What brings ye down here this time er night?" Hagrid asked.

"Well Hagrid, I'm here to right an old wrong." Hagrid raised his heavy brows, but Albus held up his hand, "Old friend, I am her to deliver these two letters to you personally." Holding out two envelopes, one was very thick and the other looked vaguely familiar.

Hagrid took them and invited Albus in. The two men sat at his large oak table, Hagrid opened the thick envelope first and pulled out a stack of folded parchment, as he read his eyebrows went further and further up, he kept glancing at the headmaster but continued reading in silence. Hagrid finished reading the parchment and sat back for another few minutes processing the information. When he finally got his voice back he looked back to the Headmaster, who now had a smile played on his lips.

"They cleared me? They said I can do magic again. They even gave me money fer a new wand and somethin' about recompense for miscarriage er justice, whatev'r that means." Hagrid looked astounded, then picked up the other letter the front read 'Rubeus Hagrid Gamekeepers Cottage Hogwarts grounds, Scotland' flipped over it showed the Hogwarts seal. Hagrid opened it and pulled out two pieces of parchment, the first read,

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. Rubeus Hagrid,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Hagrid couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked up at Dumbledore but couldn't see through the tears that clouded his vison and he laughed and cried, he couldn't stop he was so happy, he was going to get to learn magic again, he could use a real wand. He moved around the table and picked up a surprised headmaster and hugged him fiercely all the time thanking him profusely. After a time Hagrid settled back down but still had a smile on his face. Albus looked a bit rumpled but altogether happy.

"Now Hagrid, as you will be a student, on a full scholarship of course, you will not be continuing your groundskeeper duties. You may continue to live here though or may take up residence in the castle in one of the old teacher's suites. As you were at Hogwarts until your fifth year I expect you would do well to use your new free time reviewing and you will start this semester if that is agreeable?" Hagrid could only nod excitedly. "Good, well then I will expect an answer to your living situation tomorrow." Albus rose to leave with a smile on his face. He may have only started to rectify his mistakes but it felt right.

Lucius Malfoy was furious. How dare that upstart blood traitor Black dissolve his marriage! At the same time since he was a convicted Death Eater he had lost all of his titles, money, and lands. He had nothing and it was all Harry Potters fault! He had to testify under veritasium serum and they had gotten every named death eater, which was the only reason he was out now was because he had a shortened sentence for "co-operation". For now he needed somewhere to go.

Lucius found his manor had been put up for sale by he now ex-wife. He snuck in a retrieved his more valuable dark objects. A few hours later he had a small fortune back in his vault. He immediately bought the deed to his manor for the low price it was on the market for. He didn't buy it for any sentimental reasons. His lord had left in his possession a great treasure and it was hidden in the house.

Now that Lucius had money and a home he started to plan. He tried to get his son back but Narcissa had full custody. He couldn't even locate them. His focus then turned to worming his way back into the ministry's good graces. The previous minster retired soon after the fall of the dark lord. Now a fool by the name of Fudge was in power. The man from what he could tell relied heavily on his subordinates. He grinned as a plan formed in his mind. A few under the table donations would grease his way sufficiently.

Narcissa Black as was her name now, had taken her son Draco and left as soon as she heard about the dissolvent of her marriage. She already knew that Lucius would lose everything and didn't want to be around for the fall. Her sister Andromeda Tonks had taken pity on her and given her money to get started on her own. Now she had a job and a place in Diagon alley, she worked for Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and got pretty good wages along with tips. For now she was content, all in all life wasn't too bad.

After a few months she had enough money that she was able to take Draco and find a new home. They settled into a wizarding town near a town of muggles. Narcissa never believed in the pure-blood supremacy that her ex-husband had. She also didn't think they were equals. They didn't have magic and therefore were less but she didn't plot their eradication. Instead she treated them as a noble would treat a peasant.

Narcissa's sale of Malfoy manor and all of the legal items in the house allowed her to quit working. She invested most of the funds well and received quite a bit of gold. Staying home and raising Draco was dream come true for her especially since it no longer was darkened by Lucius.

Chapter 2: Birthday

Harry was excited, it was July 30th and the eve of his eleventh birthday. He had gotten his letter for Hogwarts just a few days ago and couldn't wait to get his school supplies. Paddy and Moony promised to take him in the morning but he just couldn't sleep. His guardians hadn't let him study ahead in what would be his magic classes yet because they didn't want him to slack on his mundane studies. Not that he thought that was an issue since he was nearly always the top of his class. Harry stayed up until the clock struck twelve, the rolled over ready to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning and reached for his glasses, a pair of stylish black square frames that resembled what his dad had worn in the pictures he had seen. He had asked for contacts but apparently his 'Parents' told him they might let him get some for his birthday so he was hoping he might get them today. Harry rolled out of bed and made his way to his bathroom to get ready for the day, about ten minutes later he was showered and dressed and, although he had tried to, nothing could tame his messy black hair. He made his way to the kitchen/dining room smelling breakfast already cooking.

"Hey pup, Happy Birthday!" Sirius called from the stove.

"Thanks Paddy, something smells good, who cooked?" he smiled crookedly. "Where is Moony?"

Sirius scrunched his nose at his Godson, "I did of course, and Moony is still sleeping." With fake indignation. Harry laughed at him and sat down at the table. The three of them took turns cooking for each other, although Harry was by far the best cook. About twenty minutes later Remus walked in to the kitchen, mumbled something about elixir before pouring himself a mug of coffee and taking a long draft. When he looked up from his cup he looked far more awake than he had before.

"Well, good morning gentleman. And a very happy birthday to you Harry."

"Good to see you among the living Moony" Sirius said with a smirk, "And yes, happy birthday Pup. You ready for breakfast now that the riff raff has rolled in?" Remus smiled and shook his head as Breakfast was served and the spoke about the plans for the day.

After breakfast Harry was already geared for the day but had to wait for the two older men to get ready, He stood in the middle of the living room nearly bouncing from excitement. Today was his first actual foray into the magical world. They were going all the way to Britain to a place called Diagon Alley for his wand, but first they would get the rest of his supplies in Paris. After waiting 'patiently' for his uncles they finally left the cottage and headed to the city.

Paris was huge and was packed full of locals and tourist squeezing in some last minute summer shopping. The three wizards made their way into a classy coffee shop, oddly enough it seemed as if everyone else on the street didn't even glance at the small shop. Sirius smiled at the barista and they went through a stone archway that opened out of the back wall as they approached. Stepping through the archway was like stepping into another world, which it kind of was, Harry's eye were wide taking in everything, the street they were on now was very large, with shops lining up each side of the street, he could see broomsticks in one shop, a two story book story, but what pulled his attention was a large mansion like building the was at the far end of the street.

The building was done in pure white marble with gold and silver accents, its front steps were equally as grand made of the same marble and at the top stood two guards in full plate armor, these guards were very short though at least from where harry was standing.

"What's that?" harry asked in awe. The two older men having seen the Gringgotts in Britain weren't surprised at the opulence on display and smirked at their young charge.

"That Pup, is Frances branch of Gringgotts Bank, if it's anything like the one back in Britain, its run solely by Goblins which is what the two guards on the steps are."

"But we do not need to go there today, Moony and I will take you to the one in Britain when we go for your wand." Curiosity sated for the moment Harry let his eyes roam over the rest of the street. He saw apothecaries, luggage shops, a notary shop, an inn, and a few clothing shops. In the window one of the clothing shops Harry saw an advert for magical glasses and contact, he knew where he wanted to go first. He turned to his guardians.

"Can I get contacts today?" he pleaded, he gave them his best pout. Remus and Sirius looked and each other with knowing smiles.

"Well Pup, if that's what you want…" Harry grinned broadly, "But…" Sirius started and Harry's face fell a bit, "If we get you contacts you won't get a broom until next year." Sirius finished and a second later he had an eleven year old wrapped around him with muffled "thank you's" and "you're the best's" drifting up from his abdomen, Harry then treated Remus to the same, grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards the shop.

Many hours later the family made their way from the wizarding shopping center of France to the airport so they could floo to London. A short time later and the three were getting out of a taxi in front of a run-down old pub, the two older men looked at the pub with nostalgic remembrance, while young Harry thought the entrance in France looked more inviting. Entering the pub they saw a few patrons and an older man tending the bar, the former didn't even look up when they entered but the barkeep smiled and greeted them in a friendly tone with not more than a courteous glance at the boy with them. The group made their way to the back wall but instead of opening, Sirius had to tap his wand against the wall in some sequence. Harry looked on quizzically but noted the pattern for future use anyway, it was odd to be able to see without the weight of his glasses on his nose.

Walking into Diagon Alley was impressive, while not as large as the wizard district in France, it seemed to attract twice the amount of shops. There were nearly two of everything here, and when Harry saw Flourish and Blotts book store he immediately started towards it until Remus stopped him, "We need to take you to Gringgotts first, then we can do some recreational shopping" Harry nodded and the group made their way through the alley.

Walking into the bank was quite the experience for the young wizard, he had never seen anything like it, and it was packed, he could see witches and wizards milling about or waiting in line, the bankers were short mean looking creatures but since the desks were raised so high they looked down on the wizards they were 'serving'. The trio found the shortest line and waited, Sirius brought out a gold key and handed it to Harry. "This is the key to your trust vault, your parents set this up so you would have some money for school and fun until you come into your inheritance at fifteen." Harry looked at the key and noted that it had his family crest on it. After a time they made it to the teller,

"What do you want" the creature snarled at them.

Harry was surprised the goblin was being so mean, what did he do? "Hello, Mr. Goblin, Sir. My Name is Harry Potter and I would like to visit my vault please."

The goblin was shocked, this little wizard had just shown him more respect in the one request than any wizard in the last decade. "Well Mr. Potter, my name is Griphook, do you have your key? Ah very good, follow me."

The goblin disappeared behind the desk before reappearing on the floor beside it moment later and start walking towards a gate. Harry followed the goblin missing the surprised glance the two older wizards shared. " _The goblins were never that nice to me_ " Sirius thought. Remus had never had a vault or dealt with the goblins in general but had heard plenty to know that this was not normal.

The trio followed Griphook through the gate to a line of carts, the ride started off fine then out of nowhere it turned in some twisted game of 'throw Harry Potter out', not a moment too soon the cart stopped and in a mad scramble Harry launched himself out onto the solid ground breathing heavy. The older men thought he might be sick but after a moment Harry looked up with a grin, "That was wicked!" Sirius laughed and Remus shook his head, the goblin though looked impressed though most would just see a raised eyebrow. He had purposely taken the worst route and the boy had had fun, what kind of wizard was he?

Clearing his throat "Key please".

"Of course Mr. Griphook" Harry handed the Goblin his key, once again causing that eyebrow to rise.

"Right then" Griphook inserted the key into a large door, "Vault 687, Here is your money pouch Mr. Potter." Griphook handed Harry a leather pouch that was chestnut brown, his favorite color.

"Thank you Mr. Griphook, it's wonderful."

"You may call me Griphook, Mr. Potter."

"In that case would you mind calling me just Harry?" both eyebrows raised the time.

"Of course Mr...erm. Harry, Thank you." Harry nodded and the three wizards entered the vault and gathered some spending money for Harry. Once finished the group rode back to the top and disembarked. Harry turned to Griphook and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you for your help today, this place is brilliant." Griphook was more shocked than ever but shook the young man's hand anyway, "Yes well, thank you Harry, you have impressed me." And with that he walked away through a solid door, leaving the adults gapping at him until Harry pulled them back to the shops.

Their first stop was Olivander's, the wand shop was empty when the group went in, a few moments later an older man with untamed white hair and gray eyes stepped up to the counter.

"Ah Sirius Black, Willow unyielding dragon heartstring 9 ½ inches, and Remus Lupin, oak flexible unicorn hair 10 inches, if I remember correctly." The two men nodded, "And who might you be young man?"

"Harry, Harry Potter, sir"

"Yes, you do resemble you father but you have your mother's eyes"

"Thank you sir"

"Right then, here for your first wand then?" he nodded. Olivander turned and looked at his shelves and started pulling down boxes, each box held a wand that he handed Harry to try, after about ten minutes and a thrice broken table, the old man looked thoughtful and disappeared behind a shelf and came back with an older dusty looking box.

He hesitated a moment and handed the box to Harry, Harry pulled out the wand and held it up, once raised the air in the room charged and moved around the room causing papers to scatter, Harry's eyes were wide as he felt power rush through the wand. Mr. Olivander look pleased "Ah Rowan tree, Phoenix Feather, 10 inches, nice and supple, interesting, very interesting."

"I'm sorry, what's interesting?"

"This wand has been here longer than any other wand. My Grandfather told me that it was here when he bought the building in his youth, it has never reacted to anyone, until today." Harry looked at the wand, the handle was comfortable and the wand looked a little plain it seemed to fit him perfectly. Harry paid for the wand thanking the shopkeeper again, they left for the rest of their shopping. Harry spent most of his spending money on extra books and a special trunk that had three compartments and a feather weight spell on it.

While he was shopping Remus wondered off, as Harry stepped out of the store Remus was waiting for him a huge grin on his face, Harry looked down and in Remus' hand was a large cage and in the cage was the whitest owl he had ever seen, she was beautiful. Harry didn't know how he knew the owl was a girl but it felt right. Remus opened the cage and the bird flew straight and landed on Harry's shoulder, "Hello Girl, What's your name?" He looked at Remus who shrugged, Harry thought for a moment absently stroking the owl, "How about Hedwig? A beautiful name for a beautiful bird." Hedwig barked and nuzzled his raven locks affectionately. Harry was very happy, he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and he wondered if he might actually make friends in this school, he hoped so. He had no idea that another was thinking the same thing while surrounded by school books.

The month of August was full of studying and practice, Harry figured just because he could not do magic outside of school doesn't mean he can't practice the wand movements. He read and reread his course books and a few others that he had bought for light reading. Harry was getting more and more excited for the first of September. Sirius and Remus were discussing the move back to Britain, they knew that they had been lucky in Diagon alley because not many people had noticed Harry's scar, which had become (along with Harry) quite famous in the wizarding world. Harry hated the fame. It was just a reminder of what he had lost, every time he saw his title 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' show up he would just sigh and say "I'm just Harry." Anybody that gawked at him usually received a glare back.

The two men were debating even moving back. Harry could go to Hogwarts and live here it wasn't unheard of but they didn't want to be so far away if Harry needed them. Sirius decided to contact his solicitor during the school year.

Chapter: Train ride and old friends

On the morning of September first Harry was the first one up and since he was all packed he made breakfast. By the time the other two came into the kitchen Harry had a full English breakfast prepared and placed on the table. Harry knew he would miss his uncles but he was also very excited about learning magic, so he spent the entire day talking to them right to the point of walking into Kings Cross Station. Harry fell into silent anticipation as he walked into the station, he was still excited but he also felt apprehension at leaving his uncles so he held onto their hands, Remus had Hedwig in his other while Sirius dragged Harry's trunk. They came to the wall between platforms nine and ten, Harry was wondered how they would get to Platform 9 ¾ when he saw ahead of them a large family of redheads, the older woman was instructing each of her brood, the oldest boy started away from the group picked up speed heading straight for the wall, Harry was about to call out a warning but sopped when the boy disappeared into the brick.

Harry smiled. ' _Brilliant_ ' he thought and the three moved forward. Sirius and Remus saw the woman and grinned. They waited until her children had gone through leaving her with only a young girl. The two older men gave Harry a 'be quiet' look and proceed to sneak up behind the red headed woman.

"Hullo Molly" Sirius said near her, she jumped and spun, "Whoa" they stepped back with hands raised in surrender but still smiling. Molly just gaped at the two men for a moment.

"Sirius? Remus? Oh my goodness, it's been so long." The Weasley matriarch rushed forward and grabbed the men in a crushing hug, she pulled back and then looked down to see the young boy and gasped as she saw the black hair and a set of emerald green eyes. Harry had just managed to extract himself before being crushed by the older lady. His uncles seemed to know her but when she saw him her eyes flicked up to is barely visible scar, he winced and sent a glare back at the woman. He knew this would happen but he didn't have to like it.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He said offering his hand and second later he was pulled into a hug of his own, the older men laughed at the look on his face which was a mix between surprise and discomfort. Once she let him go he stepped back warily.

"Hello Harry, my name is Molly Weasley, I was a friend of your parents."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." He said a bit sarcastically backing up a little farther from the woman.

The young girl pulled on her mother's jumper, "Ah yes this little beauty is my daughter Ginerva, or Ginny."

Harry looked at the girl and smiled "Hello Ginny, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." The small girl blushed a bright red and hid behind her mum. Harry cocked an eyebrow at the snickers his uncles were making.

Remus looked at his wrist watch. "Well Pup, you'd better get going if you want to find a compartment" Harry hugged both men tightly, said goodbye to the woman and her daughter. Harry took his items and ran through the portal.

Harry didn't have much time to look around so he just sprinted towards the scarlet steam engine. He wound his way down the corridor looking for an empty compartment so he could read in peace. He came up on a compartment that had only two in it, a chubby boy with dark brown hair and a girl he guessed hidden behind a copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'. He leaned in and the boy looked up, "Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy shook his head shyly. The girl stayed hidden behind her book.

Harry settled into the compartment putting up his magically lightened trunk and setting Hedwig's cage at his feet. He pulled out his own book 'Quiditch through the Ages' and settled in for the ride. The train ride was uneventful really, Harry found the boy's name was Neville. Harry tried to introduce himself to the girl but she seemed as nervous as he was. He shook her hand and noticed her bushy brown hair before she hid behind her book again. When the snack cart came by Harry bought some snacks for the compartment. Neville thanked him and the girl just shook her head when he offered some to her. Harry didn't mind, he retreated into his own book and switched from it to watching the scenery and talking quietly to Neville. When the announcement came that they would arrive at Hogsmead station in thirty minutes the boys left the compartment to change into their school robes, leaving the silent girl alone.

When the boys left the girl finally put down her book and looked around. Since the compartment was empty she quickly changed pulling her bushy brown hair from the tie it had been in, she wondered why the second boy seemed so familiar but couldn't quite place it. She only caught glimpses of him from over her book but still couldn't place him. His green eyes and black hair just resonated somehow. She really wanted to make friends but was also very scared that people wouldn't like her. She hoped that by the first week she would have at least one friend. Feeling nervous she went back to reading her book.

Neville while changing had set down his toad, Trevor. The boys spent most of the rest of the ride searching for it. "So Neville. Why a toad?" Harry asked as the searched.

Neville smiled nervously. "Well Gran said that toad are easy to take care of unlike owls and cats they down take much looking after."

Harry gave a chuckle. "Guess she was wrong huh."

Neville grinned broader and nodded. Harry knelt under a bench to check for the toad. When he stood back up he looked at Neville through his harry. "No luck in here." He said closing his eyes and ran his hand through his hair pushing it back from his face. Neville gasped when his forehead was revealed. Harry looked at him curiously until he saw where his eyes were looking. Letting out a sigh he let his hair drop back down. "Well Neville, guess I should introduce myself. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Neville blushed as he realized he'd been caught staring. "I'm sorry for staring. It's just, you're Harry Potter. You're famous or at least you would be if there was any news in the last ten years."

Harry sighed again. "Listen Neville. I know what people have said and really most if not all is complete rubbish. Myself, my parents and Voldemort were the only the only ones there that night. Three of them are dead and I was a year old so I don't remember anything. My uncles have done a bang up job keeping people from publishing false stories. Obviously word of mouth was still in play somehow."

"So really you are just an ordinary guy?" Neville said at length.

"Exactly. Really that's why I have my hair so long. It seems that everyone just stares at my scar and then thank me for not dying when my parents did. Please don't tell anyone who I am."

Neville agreed and the two went back to searching. The found a compartment filled with red heads. The oldest looked angry, there was a pair of twins grinning and sharing glances, while the youngest was munching on sandwiches. They asked if they had seen a toad. They stated they hadn't and then went right back to ignoring them.

After a while they gave it up as a bad job they returned to their compartment. When they got there the young girl was up putting her book into her trunk. Harry looked at her when she turned around noticed she had taken her hair down and now her bushy hair framed her face. She had seemed familiar earlier but he couldn't quite think of why and now it was even more so. He could make out her hair was more of a chestnut brown with hints of red. He had only met one other person with that combination and that had been a long time ago. His emerald eyes met her chocolate brown. She was looking at him strangely as if he had something on his nose. He was about to speak when the train stopped and the conductor announced their arrival. The two broke eye contact and shuffled out of the train. It was cold in northern Scotland and it was well past sundown. The three of them were shuffled about in a crowd and were pushed together.

A loud voice rang out calling all first years to the end of the platform. Harry pushed his way through finding himself facing a very large man, he had a great black beard and long coal black hair. Once it seemed as if all first years were gathered the man directed them to follow. The group of younglings stopped at a wharf set on a lake, floating by the wharf were row boats, "Alright you lot, hop in, mind yer step, no more than four to a boat." Harry shrugged and hopped into one a sat down, he was joined by Neville a moment later, the bushy haired girl followed along with a blonde girl with gray eyes and a serious looking.

There was very little talking in their boat, Harry and the brown haired girl admired the view from the boats exchanging a look every few seconds each pointing out interesting facts they had learned before coming here. Harry from his uncles and the girl from her book. Neville kept glancing at the blonde girl as she stared coldly forward not inviting conversation. After the boat ride the first years were led inside and into the large castle, the followed the large man up the steps and stopped in from of a stern looking woman, she was dressed in dark robes with a point hat sat atop her head, "First years for you Professor McGonagall."

The woman nodded, "Thank you Professor Hagrid, you may go take your seat, I'll lead them in." The large man nodded and went through the large door on the left. Professor McGonagall looked at the crowd in front of her, when she saw Harry he thought he saw a small smile but it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure. "Follow me then children." And she opened the smaller door behind her and led them into an antechamber.

Once they were all inside the older witch told them to wait and moved through another door, as soon as she was gone murmurs started. Some red head boy was talking about how his brother told him they would have to fight a troll to be sorted, Neville looked frightened and the brown haired girl looked quizzical biting her lower lip in thought. "My uncles said that we just have to put on a hat…" the people surrounding him were suddenly very quiet, "What?" a lot of eyes looked at him many blatantly staring at his scar causing him to give each one a glare. The bushy brown haired girl was looking at him more closely now, ' _Why does he look so familiar? And he is so nice. I wonder if we could be friends._ ' She thought to herself. He turned away a blush starting on his face from her close examination, when he heard a scream from the back of the room he spun around and saw a group of semi-transparent people float through the crowd.

"Well Hello, what are you all doing in here?" said a man dressed like French renaissance nobility.

A shorter round man smiled "Ah you must be first years waiting to be sorted yes? Well good luck I hope to see you in my house, Hufflepuff that is." with that the group of ghost drifted through the other door.

Professor McGonagall reentered the chamber at that moment and called for silence, "Right, now in a moment you will all enter the great hall and be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, while you are here your house will be like your family, good deeds with earn you house points while rule breaking with lose them, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, now follow me."

She turned and strode through the open door, Harry heard a gasp and looked at the brunette near him but her gaze was focus upwards, he shifted his gaze and saw. Where the roof should have been there was only the night sky with thousands of stars, and just under the roof floating in the air were hundreds of candles, he gasped at the beauty of it.

"It's charmed to look like the sky outside, I've read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'" the brunette said.

"Sounds like I need to get a copy of that book" Harry replied looking at the girl with a lopsided grin, she blushed but nodded.

"You could borrow mine if you'd like?" Harry grinned even wider, he liked this girl she seemed nice and smart too. "I'd like that very much, my name is Har-" he began but was cut off by a sudden noise, at some point at the front of the hall a stool was placed and an old ragged hat was now singing? The girl was looking at him closely again while biting her lip in thought. He couldn't be heard over the noise so he decided to wait.

The hall erupted into clapping and cheering when the hat fell silent, the first years clapped too. A hat just sang who wouldn't clap at that. Professor McGonagall moved forward with a large scroll in hand. "When I call your name you will come up here, sit on the stool, I will then place the sorting hat on your head, you will be sorted and move to your house table. Let's start then. Abbot, Hannah." A girl with straight brown hair moved forward, the hat was place on her head and it shouted "Hufflepuff" the girl smiled and went to the table on the far left. "Bones, Susan" "Hufflepuff!" and the girl went to sit near the other.

After a few more sorting's the professor called out "Greengrass, Daphne" and the serious looking girl they rode with on the boat was called up. In short order she was sorted in Slytherin. Once the last the girl was seated McGonagall called out another name.

"Granger, Hermione" Harry's head snapped up, he knew that name and he looked around for who it belonged to. He had his suspicions and they were confirmed a moment later when the bushy brown haired girl moved to the front looking nervous. Harry smiled in amazement that the two of them would be at the same school, he hadn't seen her since he was seven. How had he not recognized her before? He watched as she walked up and sat on the stool, the hat seemed to be silent for a while, and then "Gryffindor!" the second table to the left cheered loudly. Harry smiled, he knew where he wanted to be now. He heard Neville be sorted to Gryffindor. A few names were called but he wasn't paying attention, he was still looking at Hermione, he wanted to see her face when his name was called, would she remember him too?

"Potter, Harry!" Finally, Harry saw her jaw drop open for a second and then she started looking for him, He met her chocolate brown eyes and gave her a lopsided grin and a wink. She smiled back with a bright toothy grin that lit up her face. He moved up and sat down ignoring the muttering from the others in the hall, the sorting hat was placed on his head effectively cutting off his vison. "Hmm, interesting, yes you have fitting attributes for each house, loyalty to your family and to your friend, intelligence is there as well, a certain ambition and more than a little cunning, but a yes I believe you already have a certain attachment to Gryffindor and you do not lack the courage so I'll say," "Gryffindor!"

He grinned widely and made his way to the table, they were cheering loudly and a chant had started "We got Potter! We got Potter!" but he ignored it made a beeline straight for Hermione. She stood up and the two friends embraced.

"Fancy meeting you here" Harry whispered in her ear over the noise, there were still names being called so the two sat down. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a time, "It's been awhile"

Hermione still couldn't believe that this boy was the same one she met so long ago. "Yes it has, how have you been? When did you get your letter? When did you find out you were a wizard?" Harry smiled at her rapid fire questions.

"Well to be honest after you had to leave, I was kind of withdrawn but my uncles got me out of that after about a week. I got my letter at the beginning of summer, but I have known about magic since I was a baby. I'm a half blood. Mum was a muggle-born and dad was a pureblood. When did you find out?"

"Well I guess I always knew something was different and I did do some accidental magic, but I didn't know for sure until my letter came on my birthday last year. This is all so exciting, I've already read all of our course books but I wasn't allowed to practice any magic."

He smirked, "Same here, my uncles wouldn't let me work ahead until I got my letter, and they said I had to focus on my non-magical studies. And they wouldn't let me do magic because of the restriction of underage magic law."

"So you are in nearly the same boat as me? That's great we can study together and…" but she stopped and blushed shyly,

Harry smiled, "We can be friends again I hope? I never had friends until I met you and I would like it if we could continue" Hermione beamed at him giving him her slightly bucked-tooth smile.

"I'd like that very much. You were my first friend too."

"Maybe we can be friends with Neville too, he seems like a good guy but he is very shy." At that moment the hall fell silent and they looked up to see an old man in bright purple robes with stars shooting across them, he was standing behind a dais made of gold in front of the teachers tables. Harry's eyes roamed along the table, he noticed Professor McGonagall who had led them to the hall, he saw Hagrid, and then he felt a prickling sensation along his neck, and met eyes with a man with long black hair and a hooked nose who was glaring at him. "Hey Hermione, do you know who that is?"

She looked up, "No, but he looks very angry"

"That's Professor Snape, he's head of Slytherin house. My brothers say he is a right nasty git that hates anyone not in his house." A red headed boy piped in Harry shrugged. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Harry shook his hand but soon turned his attention back to the head table and noticed the man next to his wearing a turban was also looking in his direction. He felt a stab of pain that made him close his eyes and look away as soon as he met the man's eyes. The Headmaster raised his hands cutting off the noise in the hall bringing Harry's attention away from the men and his new headache.

"Welcome new students and welcome back to the rest to Hogwarts. Now I'll have some announcements soon but first the feast!" He clapped his hands and the tables filled with food, Harry and Hermione were amazed, and then they dug in. Once everyone had finished the meal and the following desert the headmaster stood back up, Hermione had told him during the meal all that she had read about the man. According to her Albus Dumbledore was nearly worshipped in the wizarding world. He was widely known for the defeat of a Dark Lord. Harry thought he just looked crazy in those robes.

"Now that we are all full to the bursting you will all be wanting to get to bed but first my announcements. First our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind every student that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes also the list of banned items is posted on the door of his office. Secondly there is a corridor on the third floor that is down for maintenance as it is currently unsafe we advised that students remain outside of that section. The forest is of course still forbidden hence its name and some of you older students would do well to remember that." he looked pointedly at two tall red heads whom smiled widely at the headmaster giving him two thumbs up each. "Now that is all. Prefects please lead the first years to their dorms." With that the hall emptied.

Harry was drinking in the magic while Hermione gave him a running narrative of what Hogwarts: A History said about this or that, when they came to the stair case the prefect warned them that they seem to move at a random time before leading them up. They all stopped in front of a tall portrait of a large lady.

"Password?" The fat lady asked, the Prefect, Percy who was Ron's brother, as he had introduced himself before leaving the great hall.

"Caput Draconis" The portrait swung open, the party went through to hole and into a large room.

The room was decorated in red and gold there were couches and tables spread everywhere and a large fireplace and in the corner. "Ok. Girl's dorms are up those stairs to the left, boys you are up the stairs to the right. Breakfast starts at 9 do not be late." And with that Percy left them to go up to his dorm area. The first year spread out into groups to get to know each other. Harry met his year mates and stayed up with Hermione for a while catching up on their separate lives. Harry asked about her parents and their practice. Hermione of course launched into a report on her life since the conference. Turns out her Grandmother had gotten a bad case of flu but was fine within a week. Hermione inquired about his life and Moony. "What kind of name is Moony? If you don't mind me asking."

Harry smiled warmly. "It's actually a nickname. He was best friends with my father in school and they all had nicknames that seemed a bit odd. His real name is Remus Lupin."

"Oh I see. He isn't your father?" she inquired

Harry's smile dropped. "No. My mum and dad were killed."

Hermione gasped and moved closer to him. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know."

Harry gave a halfhearted grin. "You might be the only one here that doesn't know the story."

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "What do you know about the last wizarding war?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "There was a Dark Lord named Tom Riddle aka Voldemort that terrorized Britain before he was stopped by an unknown wizard using unknown magic. But there isn't any real information on his defeat."

Harry was nodding. "Yes that is true. But a few things were left out on purpose. Riddle was winning the war. That was until he found out about a prophecy that was made about him and one that would have the power to defeat him. He acted on this prophecy to try to kill his opponent before they could gain such a power. This enemy was little more than a year old when Voldemort came knocking. The parents of the child were told of the prophecy and hid. They were betrayed and found. The child's father fought against the Dark Lord but was defeated. The mother tried to escape with the child but couldn't get away. She sacrificed herself to save the child and this somehow also killed Riddle." Harry looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were filled with tears. "That child was me. Whatever happened that night after my parents death gave me this scar and rid the world of Tom Riddle." Harry suddenly found himself with a face full of bushy brown hair and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his center. He felt tears in his eyes. He hadn't actual ever told anyone that story before.

After a while both of them calmed down enough to separate aside from Hermione taking his hand. "So then Moony raised you?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. Well him and Padfoot. They were both friends with my parents."

"Padfoot?"

"Another nickname. His real name is Sirius Black. He is actually my Godfather. After my parents… Well he took me in." He cleared the lump out of his throat. "I'm really lucky. They have been great. They raised as their own."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry broke the silence asking about her life before learning she was a witch.

"Truly? I never fit in at school. I was bullied by the other girls. I was too bookish or too smart." She said with a frown. "I didn't have any friends growing up. Which is why when I met you and we got along so well I was excited. I'm really happy we got to meet again Harry."

"I am too. There is nothing wrong with being bookish or really smart. I enjoy books and learn too but you really have to make time for some fun along the way."

Hermione raised a quizzical brow. "What do you mean? Don't think I could be fun?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course you can. You just haven't had much opportunity to. See, I was bullied in school when I first started too. That was until Padfoot and Moony heard about that and taught me a few things."

Seeing Harry's smile and mischievous glint in his green eyes made her even more curious. She prompted him to continue. "You see, when my parents went to school with Padfoot and Moony there was this infamous group of pranksters. They called themselves the Marauders. They were geniuses, they planned and executed the most complex pranks and tricks this school has ever known. Well you might have guessed by now who they were." She nodded with a proud smile. "Good. So naturally after hearing how people were treating me they taught me a few tricks of the trade. In the next month every bully at my school was either very itchy, had a new hair color, or had terrible bladder control. Of course this was all done without magic. These always happened after I was picked on so eventually they got the memo. Don't mess with Harry Potter!" the two started laughing.

"Maybe you can teach me some of these tricks?" Hermione asked shyly. Harry just grinned.

"Of course. Although they say doing is the best way to teach…" He waggled his brows eliciting a giggle from his female companion.

"Can you promise we won't get caught? I just got to this school and I don't want to be expelled any time soon." She said a bit fearfully. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"I promise we will not get caught. Now who should we prank first?"

The two kept talking and catching up but eventually the long day caught up the two reunited friends so they said their goodnights and staggered sleepily up to the dorms. Both fell to bed with sleepy smiles looking forward to the next day.

Chapter 4: New school, new challenges.

The next morning Harry woke earlier than all the other boys, the night before the boys introduced themselves. Harry had four dorm mates, Dean Thomas a muggle-born with a like for football. Seamus Finnegan a Half-blood, he had a funny story about how his mum told his dad she was a witch. Neville Longbottom who he rode on the train with was a bit shy and didn't talk much but once you got him going he was surprisingly smart and had a wicked sense of humor. Last was a boy Ronald Weasley was pretty funny and obsessed with Quiditch, at least he had someone to talk to about his favorite sport. Harry thought he had met some neat people as he went to get ready for the day.

When he entered the dorm again all the boys were still asleep but it was only seven so he left them and went to the common room. Harry figured he might be the only one up but when he got the bottom of the stairs he saw a head of bushy brown hair peaking over the top of one of the comfortable arm chairs. Quietly he moved up behind her then leaned over the back of the chair. "Good morning" he said quietly next to her ear.

Hermione let out a yelp quickly turning towards the voice and dropping the book she was reading. Harry's crooked grin greeted her before her eyes found his. A blush started and a small scowl graced her face. "Don't do that, you nearly scared the life out of me!" she scooped her book up and stood from the chair. She was slightly taller than him but that might have just been her hair.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. How'd you sleep" He said still wearing his crooked grin even under her scowling gaze.

She relaxed and smiled a bit, "I slept great. Those beds are very comfortable. I got to meet the other girls in our year, Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil, they are nice but they seem to giggle a lot."

"I know what you mean. I met the other boys. Other than Neville they seem odd. They are fun though. It would be good if we got along with them." Hermione nodded he agreement.

"Let's go down to breakfast and see when our classes are." He nodded his agreement so the two of them left the common room in search of the great hall, thirty minutes later cursing the fact that they hadn't paid better attention last night, they finally found it.

Stepping through the large door they were greeted by a nearly empty dining hall, barely any students had made it down and those that did were sitting at the Ravenclaws table, the two looked at each other and shrugged, they two sat and filled their plates as students trickled in, Neville and Ron joined them just after they finished eating, they sat and talked and by nine the great hall was filled. Professor McGonagall walked down the table handing out parchment, when she got to them, Harry was in an avid discussion with Ron of who was better, the Chudley Cannons (Ron's team) or the Puddlemere United (Harry's team) so far Harry was winning but Ron wouldn't give up. Hermione had a bemused look on her face, Harry had explained the game of quiditch to her but she didn't see the fun, she preferred a good book. "Here are your class schedules. I recommend you finish and go retrieve your course books." With that she walked further down giving the same speech at each stop.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and a grumbling Ron were making their way back to the Gryffindor common room, when a boy with Blonde slicked hair stepped out in front of them. The boy looked surprised but when the other group went to move around him he stepped in front of Harry, "Hello, what have we have here? The famous Harry Potter, well it's about time we met, the name is Black, Draco Black."

Harry's eyes widened at the name which replaced the scowl he had donned at the mention of his fame. "Black? Who are your parents? As far as I know there is only one surviving Black."

Draco smirked, "Of course that blood traitor would say that. My mother dissolved her marriage to my father when I was a year old and took back the name of black. Her name is Narcissa Black, my father, the worthless lout, is Lucius Malfoy." Harry scowl had returned at the 'Blood traitor' comment.

"Oh so you think because your mother got a divorce that she could hop right back into the most ancient and noble house of Black? And watch whom you call a blood traitor, pureblood dogma is for those that are too weak to make their own name so they rely on the success of others." Draco's face went red, but Harry wasn't done. "You would do well to remember the house laws Malfoy." Harry and the rest of the group moved around a sputtering Draco.

They returned to the common room. "Harry that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Language!" Hermione admonished Ron causing his face to darken with anger. "Harry what was all that about? What did he mean famous?" Harry cringed.

Ron mumbled something under his breathe then spoke louder. "How can you not know? Everyone in the wizarding world knows about Harry Potter." Hermione just looked confused and shook her head so Harry told her the story, about Voldemort and the night he killed his parents. By the end Hermione was nearly in tears so she did what came naturally and grabbed him into a bear hug. Harry had been hugged before but being hugged by his uncles was completely different than being hugged by Hermione. This one felt warm and comforting while his uncles' hugs felt protective and loving. Harry found he liked hugging Hermione and so he hugged her back.

The others were shocked at how far the version differed from the one they were told. Most had been exaggerated but the true was sadder than anything else. Ron stood by him laying a hand on his shoulder in support his anger forgotten. Neville thought about his parents and figured maybe he didn't have it as bad as he thought. The group grabbed their book bags and made their way to their first class, transfiguration. The four first years slipped into the classroom just before class was to start.

"Whew, that was close and we even beat the teacher." Ron said loudly.

Harry noticed a tabby cat sitting on the desk and had a thought, he walked up to the cat, "Good Morning Professor McGonagall, sorry we were running late, we got lost."

If a cat could look surprised this one did, Harry walked back to the desks and sat next to Hermione who was biting her bottom lip and then her eyes lit up, "Professor you're and animagus. That's amazing! Harry how'd you know?"

The tabby chose this moment to leap of the desk and transformed mid-air into the tall strict deputy headmistress. "10 points to Gryffindor, and I also would like to know how you recognized me Mr. Potter"

"Well professor, as there aren't many non-magical cats around I thought it odd a tabby would be sitting on the transfigurations teachers desk and then I thought that something about you seemed familiar and that's when I saw your markings that match your glasses and I remember my uncle telling me stories about animagi I just took a chance from there. I'm sure glad I was correct or I would have looked rather foolish addressing a cat as professor."

Hermione giggled Harry could have sworn he saw a faint smile on his professors face for a split second, the rest of the class looked amazed. "That was wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

Neville looked awed as well but being as shy as he was he didn't say anything. "Thank you Mr. Weasley, I'm glad you approve." Ron's face burned red. "Ok class, what you just saw was a master level transfiguration called an animagus form. That is past seventh year so you will not be learning that in this class. I'll start off with something a bit more manageable".

With that she waved her wand and a box of matches appeared on the desks. "Now what you will be attempting to do today is to turn your match into a needle." She demonstrated the incantation and wand movement the put both up on the board. The whole class started working on it. After about fifteen minutes Hermione had turned her match silver but it was still a match, Harry had made his into a needle but it was wooden, Ron was not having any luck, and Neville just set fire to his third match. Half hour passed before Hermione squealed in delight, Harry looked over and saw she had succeeded.

"Brilliant! How'd you do it?" Harry asked.

"Show me what you are doing." She instructed. Harry proceeded to cast the spell, his wand movement was near perfect and his enunciation was spot on. Hermione thought for a moment. "Well at first I was just picturing the match turning into a needle but just now I pictured the match as a needle already and voila." Harry looked and his wooden needle, grabbed a new match and tried it her way. Almost immediately his match morphed into a perfect needle.

"5 points Ms. Granger for being the first to complete the assignment and another 5 points for assisting a fellow student." Hermione was beaming. She turned to help Ron but he was getting frustrated and told her to mind her business. Neville accepted her help but still couldn't get his needle to turn silver. By the end of the class Harry had turned the entire box of matches into needles and for bonus points turned the box into a pincushion, Hermione was amazed he did that all so fast after being shown how just once, she had turned most of her matches but hadn't gotten to the box yet.

Class ended the four made their way to the greenhouses for Herbology which Neville excelled at. He partnered with a Hufflepuff first year named Susan Bones. When they asked how he was so good already he explained that he had his own greenhouses at his Grans house. Ron was ready for their first break of the day. He had spent half of herbology complaining to a boy named Justin flinn-fletchey about how hungry he was and doing none of the work. The rest of the group just laughed at his antics but also felt sorry for his partner, Harry had partnered with Hermione because Gryffindor had more first years. Hannah Abbot was paired with Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil with Ernie Macmillan. Dean and Seamus were also paired together. The class consisted mostly of introduction to the class and identifying plants. Hermione and Neville competed the most.

That finished classes for the first part of the day but they still had Potions next and defense against the dark arts after lunch. They had Transfiguration homework to do. Hermione suggested they go to the Library and work on it. Harry agreed but thought it would be better to do all the homework at the end of the day and take time to study for their next classes now, Neville said he had nothing better to do, but Ron waved them off saying that the assignments weren't due until next week so he had plenty of time.

The next class was Double Potions with Slytherin house. Harry had gotten the impression that the potions master did not like him very much at the feast, by the end of class he knew that had been wishful thinking. The group made their way to the dungeon classroom, Ron walked with them follow. The class looking a lot like a chemistry room but was a bit darker. At the front of the class was the man with the hooked nose. Once everyone was seated Professor Snape started stalking back and forth across the front of the class and started calling out names, he growled out Harry's with a bit of an extra sneer. When finished he paused in front of the class. "There will be no silly wand waving in this class." He glared at the right side of the room where the Gryffindor students were sitting "This class is to teach you the delicate and satisfactory art of potion making. I will be attempting to teach you one of the most difficult of arts in our world. If you surprise me by not being a bunch of dunderheads, perhaps you may be able to brew a passible potion".

Snape started class and talked about the history of potion making, the whole time he was talking Harry was being scowled at by Draco from across the room. Harry was confused he didn't really do anything to Draco just defended himself and then only with facts, he turned to Hermione "Hey, why do you think that Draco kids hates me so much?" he whispered.

She turned and saw the scowling boy and when he saw her his scowl turn into a sneer. "I don't know, but I don't think he likes me very much either."

"Well! Mr. Potter, our very own celebrity, I assume since you and your little girlfriend are talking then you already know this information. Tell me then, what would I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Umm, Draught of Living Death, sir, I apologize for being distracted."

"Humph, indeed, see that you pay attention and refrain from flirtations in my classroom, ten points from Gryffindor." Harry nodded and looked sideways at a blushing Hermione when she saw him she gave him a weak smile and went back to taking notes. Harry was taking notes too but she seemed to be dictating everything the professor said, Harry was just hitting the main points.

Not soon enough the lesson ended, turns out even though Neville is good with growing the ingredients he was not so good at mixing them, he had melted his first cauldron and then blown up his second covering himself and Ron in goo, costing them twenty house points each. Harry and Hermione completed their potion to the great disdain of professor Snape. As they were leaving Neville was downtrodden, "I don't know what I did wrong, I followed the instructions and it looked fined. I only looked away for a second." He and Ron had been cleaned magically so the four of them headed to lunch much to Ron's enjoyment.

After lunch, which was a horrid watching Ron shovel food in his mouth while still trying to talk, the group went to their first DADA class. Harry was excited, this was something that interested him since both his father and his godfather had been aurors. The class though was a complete disappointment, the teacher professor Quirrell had a terrible stutter and just being in the smoking garlic smelling room made Harry and everyone else feel ill. The double DADA with the Ravenclaws ended and the students rushed from the room seeking fresh air before the professor even stuttered out their homework. The group studied around Ron's insistent request to play chess or exploding snap. "Ron, I promise when we are done I will play a game of chess with you ok?" Ron pursed his lips and nodded his acquiescence. After completing their homework to Hermione's satisfaction, she was hardcore even more than Harry, the group made their way back to the common room for some fun a relaxation. Harry played wizard chess with Ron, Hermione curled up in an armchair with what looked suspiciously like a romance novel, and Neville watched Harry and Ron battle.

The first week passed in a blur of new lessons and a pile of homework, Charms class was spent studying the theory of a few spells they would be learning this semester, and practicing one spell at a time, History of Magic was as much a disappointment to Hermione as DADA was to Harry, causing them to set aside some free time to self-study. Harry was looking forward to Friday which would be flying lessons, he of course knew how to fly but Hermione was muggle-born and he was excited to show her his favored pastime.

Towards the end of the week Ron started panicking because he hadn't started any of his homework, he kept pestering Hermione to "help" him with his. Harry saw the look on her face which was a mix between fury and fear. He thought he might understand why she was mad but why was she afraid? Harry stepped in and informed Ron that he could borrow his notes to do his homework and if he needed help with some of it then he could ask him. Giving Ron a significant look he turned to his female friend and she was looking at him with a grateful smile, he smiled back at her.

Friday finally came and the day seemed to drag to Harry that morning at breakfast Neville's Gran had sent him a Rememberall which Hermione explained let the user know when he or she had forgotten something by turning the white smoke red, as soon as Neville picked it up the ball filled with red smoke, "Well, the only problem here is that I can't remember what I've forgotten" Neville grinned ruefully and the table around him burst into laughter causing a wide smile and a small blush to grace his face. Harry saw Draco move behind Neville and snatched the rememberall from his hand

"What's this Longbottom? Can't remember to change your own diaper?" Draco sneered Harry could see Neville shrink a bit and got angry he knew a bully when he saw one.

"Really Malfoy? Are you so lonely at your own table that you want to visit us? Well I guess I can understand why no one would like you even in your own house," Harry said with a chuckle, Draco looked purple in the face.

"Watch it Potter. I might be saddled with that name but at least my parents are alive!" the entire table gasped. Harry clenched his fist and he would have jumped over the table if Hermione didn't put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her incredulously but she indicated he look behind Draco, he did and his eyes widened when he saw Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy" and Draco froze his face drained of color. "Twenty points from Slytherin and I believe that will be a detention with me. Now kindly return Mr. Longbottom's item and return to your table." Draco thrust the orb back into Neville's hand and nearly ran to the far end of his house table.

"Thank you Professor, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here." Harry said, his eyes were shining. He looked at each of his friends, Neville looked shaken, Ron's face was red so you could tell he was still angry at Draco, and Hermione squeezed his shoulder, he reached over and hugged her. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear before he let go and left the hall so he didn't see the look of surprise on her or the silly grin she wore as she and their other two friends followed him.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. He was well set in potions, the class came easily enough to him and with Hermione as his partner it was even easier. If Professor Snape left them alone their potions were perfect every day. Ron and Neville were getting better but still melted a cauldron every once in a while costing even more points. Transfiguration was the last day for the class to transfigure their matches before they moved on. Since Harry had already done this, he and Hermione moved around the class trying to help anyone who needed it, which earned them 5 house points. Neville had finally completed the task but Ron still refused Hermione's help and Harry had to stop him from using foul language at her. Harry helped Ron complete the task, he thought maybe the reason his two friends had so much trouble was because their wands were so old, Ron's looked ready to break while Neville's looked like it belonged on a shelf, he planned to write Padfoot and Moony tomorrow morning.

They had break and Harry used it to show Hermione, Neville, and Ron his book 'Quiditch Through the Ages'. Ron loved it, Neville wasn't all that into quiditch but he like seeing his friend so animated in a good way, Hermione wasn't sure about the book unit Harry showed her the section that talked about flying techniques and safety measures, after that he had to let her borrow the book. The boys laughed as Hermione curled into her favorite chair and poured over the new vessel of knowledge.

Harry told stories about his broom rides with his Uncle, and even some about his father's exploits during his school quiditch career. Ron and Neville were amazed at what Harry said he could do. Ron's family had a few old cleansweeps so he knew how to ride but the brooms couldn't do any fancy tricks like what Harry was mentioning. Neville hadn't ever rode a broom before, when asked why he told them that his Gran thought it was a waste of time. Once break was over the four friends made their way to the quiditch pitch when they arrived the joined the group of waiting first years and the lone professor. "Hello Class." The professor called, "My name is Madam Hooch and today you will be learning how to fly on a broom, some of you may know how already and while that is good you will still be expected to follow my instructions."

Madam Hooch had everyone stand next to a broom, Harry was disappointed by the quality of brooms used but moved to the one in between Neville and Hermione. "Right then, Place you right hand over the broom and call 'Up'."

A chorus of 'up's sounded throughout the group, some brooms flew into their owners hands, Harry and Ron were among them, Hermione's broom just rolled over and Neville's didn't budge.

"Ron help Neville please" Harry asked before turning to Hermione, "Hermione, you actually have to want it to come to you, picture it in your hand and say 'Up'." She gave a sigh and closed her eyes and the called 'Up' the broom flew into her hand and steadied, she gave him a smile and turn to look proudly at the teacher.

After a few attempts Neville was able to get his up as well, turns out Ron can be patient and helpful Harry thought. "Good, now put one leg over and mount your broom. Good, now on the count of three you will push lightly off the ground, hover for a minute and land."

She counted and before she was finished Neville's broom started to rise, Madam Hooch called for him to come back down but didn't tell him how, so when Neville leaned forward his broom sped off with him until his robe was caught on a statue and he was pulled from the broom, Neville hung for a few seconds before his robes ripped and he fell to the ground. The group tried to run to him but Madam Hooch stopped them. She helped him up and announced he would need to be taken to the Hospital wing and instructed everyone to dismount the brooms and threatened them with expulsion if they were found in the air.

When she left some of the students started to laugh, Harry saw something glint where Neville had fallen but before he could move for it a head of familiar slicked blonde hair scooped up whatever it was. "Look what Longbottom dropped. Maybe if he had given this a squeeze he would have remember to fall on his fat ass!" Draco was holding Neville's rememberall. Eliciting a laugh from the Slytherin students.

"Give it back Draco, it doesn't belong to you, although it might not be remiss if you got one for yourself, considering your apparent memory issues."

Draco's face turned red. "If you want it back then come and get it" he spat and mounted his broom rising up to ten feet.

Hermione put her hand on his arm like she had in the great hall, Harry was getting angry but he also knew that Neville wouldn't want him in trouble for a ball. "Nah Draco, I don't think I will, but from the looks of it Madam Hooch has something she'd like to say to you" Harry finished with a smirk.

Draco spun so fast he nearly fell from the broom. When he saw nothing there his face went deep red and he turned and threw the rememberall before he put his broom on the ground. Half an hour later Madam Hooch came back with Neville in tow and they started the training again, She stayed by Neville so his broom was controlled, Hermione had trouble balancing so Harry glided next to her and steadied her with a hand on her lower back, he didn't notice the blush that crept up her cheeks at the touch.

After the lesson they were allowed to free fly for a bit, Harry showed them some of the moves he could do on the dilapidated school broom, Ron and Neville thought they were wicked, Hermione thought they were dangerous, Harry just chuckled and thanked her for worrying which caused her to blush again, "Well you are my first friend" was all she mumbled back to him.

"Neville I'm sorry I let Draco lose your rememberall."

Neville looked a little stunned. "It's not a big deal, you stood up for me and that's all I could have asked for. You are a good friend Harry."

"Thank you Neville, you are a good friend too. But maybe we should keep you off defective brooms." Harry quipped causing a light chuckle from Neville.

Chapter 5: The midnight trouncing and surprises

The only class left for that day was History of Magic but that was after lunch and at least one in the group was excited for that. Lunch was usual, Ron's disgusting display of eat, Harry Hermione and Neville trying to ignore it and Draco stopped by to attempt to taunt Harry. When Harry didn't rise to the bait Draco challenged him to a wizards duel that night at midnight, Harry agreed, much to the protest of Hermione. When Draco walked away she rounded on him ready to lecture until she saw the smirk directed at her.

"I'm not going Hermione, I just said yes to get him to leave us alone. It's probably a trap anyway." Hermione looked a bit shocked. She had thought he would insist on going to the duel.

She smiled. "That's what I think it is as well."

Harry smiled back. Ron though was confused, "what? You have to go, it's a wizard's duel." Harry raised a brow, so Ron continued, "If you agree to a wizards duel and don't show up then you forfeit the match and that can be bad, you could lose your title or monies."

Harry was astounded, he hadn't known that and Hermione looked just as worried, she was biting her lower lip in thought again, he didn't know why his eyes kept drifting there, he shook his head, "Then we just need to find a way to sneak out." Harry smiled mischievously. Hermione wanted to protest but couldn't fault the logic, "What if we got the teachers involved, they could sanction the duel." Hermione tried.

"What teacher is going to approve a duel between two first years?" Ron asked incredulously.

"'Mione, I need to do this. Maybe it's a trap, we will just have to be extra careful." He smiled at her.

"We? You want me to come with you?" Hermione was nervous, she was not a rule breaker. She liked rules. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't rather have anyone else. Besides, we will have Neville and Ron to keep watch while I duel Malfoy and you can watch my back in case he tries to cheat." She gave a nervous smile but nodded.

The four left the great hall for History of Magic. History of magic was a bore with only Hermione being able to stay awake the entire time, Ron didn't even try he came in placed his head on his book and drifted off, Neville tried studying a herbology book but Professor Binns droning voice put him to sleep, Harry for his part made it through most of the class but only because Hermione kept talking to him so he was able to block most of the droning out but he did fall asleep once when Hermione was concentrated on a particular set of notes, she shook him awake when she noticed and he smiled sheepishly at being caught. After class the four made their way to the library to finish their homework, they set up a process, Harry would help with DADA, Hermione had Charms, Neville had Herbology, Ron was really good with History of magic as long as he didn't have a ghost rambling about it, and Harry and Hermione also shared transfiguration and potions.

They completed all of the homework assigned so they could have a free weekend. After the library the four went back to the common room where Harry decided to get some sleep before his duel, Hermione and Ron had helped him prepare, Hermione with spells and Ron with rules. He was woke up by Hermione when the clock read half past eleven. The four friends snuck out of the common room and went down the moving staircases making sure to avoid the trick step. They were as quite as possible, checking around each corner before moving forward.

They finally entered the Trophy room and found Draco, his eyes widened when he saw Harry. "Well Potter, I didn't expect you to show. Oh and look you brought your pets too."

"Well Draco you wanted me here, so shut up and let's duel so I can go to bed." Harry drawled.

"What's wrong Potter? Tired?" Draco sneered. "Do you even know how to duel? Worthless Half-blood."

"Of course he knows how to duel!" Hermione nearly shouted at him. "He is going to wipe the floor with you!"

"Shut up, nobody asked your opinion! Filthy…" Draco started but was cut off by an angry Harry.

"Don't finish that sentence Malfoy, or I might just have to beat you the muggle way." Harry growled. "Let's get this over with. Neville, Ron, go keep watch please."

Draco and Harry walked to each other bowed and turned and walked ten steps and turned back to each other. Draco raised his wand but before he could say anything Harry shouted, "Expeliarmus!" and Draco's wand flew out of his hand. Harry leveled his wand at Draco, "Do I really have to stupefy you?" Draco shook his head looking pale, Harry looked at his friend with a small smile, "Hermione, will you get the guys? I'd like to talk to Draco." She nodded and left the room. Harry turned to Draco again, he was sitting on the floor now.

"Why do you hate me?" Draco's head shot up, he had expected insults or jibes, but instead it sounded like Harry was trying to reach out to him.

Draco looked a bit weary. "I don't really hate you. My father was a follower of you-know-who, part of his inner circle actually and when he fell all of his followers were hunted down, My father went to Azkaban, the Ministry fined him so much there was barely enough left to pay for a room at the leaky cauldron for a year. My mother took a job as a server to save money. She sold Malfoy manor for as much as she could before she divorced my father and we disappeared. For as long as I can remember my mother told me how foolish my father was and how he was a disgrace to purebloods. I was raised to believe that my pure blood status would make me better than everyone else. When I heard about you for the first time, I figured you were pure as well because how else could you kill the most feared dark lord?"

Draco paused taking a deep breath. "My mother caught me asking about you one day. She yelled at me about lowering myself to believe such rubbish about some 'half-blood whelp'. She raised me by herself and went by her maiden name of Black for as long as I could remember. I understood that my mother thought we were better than most even if we were just barely wealthy living off investments, but then I came to Hogwarts and on the train all anyone could talk about was how Harry Potter was starting this year, and then when I saw you in the corridor I thought that I would put on a good front and introduce myself. When you told me I wasn't an actual Black I didn't know what to do so I decided to hate you and tried to prove I was better. I'm sorry, I was wrong." Draco's head had dropped further as he spoke now his chin was resting on his chest.

Harry was amazed that Draco had told him so much, he had expected something short like 'you're a worthless half-blood' but instead he actually got a reason. "Draco, when I met you the first time you called me famous, do you know why I am famous?" Draco nodded, "I hate my fame. It only reminds me of what I lost and I get angry when it's brought up as if it was a good thing. That's why I said all of that to you, my godfather Sirius Black is the head of House Black, I don't even know if your mother ever contacted him, but you could write him and ask. Draco, you don't have to like me but can we at least not hate each other? I'd rather not be enemies, if you would like to try being civil. I don't care for pureblood dogma obviously, my best friend is muggle-born." Draco stood staring at Harry looking like a fish out of water, he couldn't believe it. He had been nothing but mean to Harry and here he was offering a truce?

Draco closed his mouth and nodded his head and shook Harry's out stretched hand, this was not how Draco thought the night would go but that wasn't a bad thing. Hermione, Ron, and Neville chose that moment to rush into the room. "We need to go. Right now! We just heard Filch and he is coming this way." Ron rushed out. Harry looked at Draco and gave a slight nod which he returned. Draco ran out the far door and the four ran out the left towards the stairs. They heard shouting from behind them, since they were running they weren't really trying to be sneaky. The group ran up the staircase and thought they were home free until the stairs disconnected halfway up and started moving.

The group grabbed the rails until it stopped. "Come on let's get off before it moves again or Filch catches us." Harry said moving off the stairs. The group found themselves on the third floor when they heard a noise to the left. A pair of yellow eyes stared at the group of children then let out a yowl. "That's Filch's cat, let's move!" Hermione prodded the boys and they raced down the corridor. They came to a dead end, there was a door to their left but it was locked.

"Crap we are trapped, we need to hide."

"What about in here?" Hermione asked.

"I tried but it's locked." Harry said crestfallen.

"Not for long." Hermione said raising her wand and pointed it at the lock, she twisted her wand. "Alohomora." And the whole group heard the faint click of the lock disengaging.

"Hermione, you are brilliant!" Harry said pulling her into a short hug. She smiled and the group moved into the room shutting the door behind them. They waited for a moment until the heard Filch curse and move the other way. Three of the four gave a relived sigh but looking around the saw Neville, his face was pale and his jaw was moving up and down as if he were trying to speak but couldn't. The other three gulped and followed his eyes. Standing in the center of the room was a large black dog, nearly ten feet tall but that wasn't the scariest part, this dog had not one, not two, but three heads, and each one looked hungrily at the children. Harry grabbed the door and wrenched it open and shoved his friends out following just in time to shut the door as one of the beast's heads smacked into the door. They sat there panting for a moment.

"Come on let's get back to the common room." Neville said shakenly.

The others nodded and snuck back, thankfully not running into Filch or his cat. The four collapsed onto the furniture by the fireplace. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Language, Ronald" Hermione admonished, his face turned red again. "I'm not sure by it looked like a Cerberus."

"A Hell Hound?!" Harry exclaimed. "Why would someone put a hellhound in a school full of children?"

"It was guarding something." Neville piped in. everyone looked at his quizzically. "What? Didn't you see its feet?"

"No funnily enough I was watching its heads, which were trying to eat us." Ron said sarcastically.

Neville quirked his eyebrow. "There was a trap door, it was standing on it. That's why it is there."

"Well, I for one and going to bed. I would recommend you all do the same. We can talk more tomorrow." Hermione said rising from her chair. The others nodded and bid her goodnight before moving up to their own dorm all four went to sleep quickly as they were exhausted by the day and long night.

Chapter 6: A new understanding

The next morning at breakfast Harry told Hermione, Ron and Neville about what happened after she left, she was surprised at the agreement he made and even more surprised at Draco's story but she agreed to give him a chance. Ron was against it vehemently and Neville was nervous, but both deferred to Harry's judgement, as he said this was something they were trying. Draco came up to the group later that morning and apologized to everyone, they sat and the whole group talked they learned Draco had made it back to his dorm rather quickly, Draco wasn't really that bad, he did have the pureblood ideas but was quickly learning how false they were when comparing his grades to Hermione's or Harry's, they were more comparable to Neville's but still better than Ron's, but Harry doubted he and Draco would ever be friends but maybe they wouldn't be enemies.

Time seemed to pass quickly, Ron and Hermione argued nearly every day, Hermione had finally gotten tired of his laid back attitude and his glutinous eating habits, not to mention his foul language. Ron didn't like being nagged and thought Hermione was a know-it-all and took every opportunity to take a jab at her when Harry wasn't around. Harry sometimes found her crying but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, Neville would tell Harry she and Ron had fought but Hermione wouldn't let him talk to Ron for her. For most of the month of October the group of four and Draco had grown into a working relationship, Draco didn't go out of his way to insult the group and the group didn't pick fights with Draco.

The week of Halloween came and Harry was dreading the day of Halloween. His friends noticed his mood, they all knew why he was so down but other than being there for him there wasn't much they could do. Halloween came and Harry got up and got ready for the day, he was very sad today so wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings so when he stepped off the stairs and found a head of bushy brown have in his face and small arms wrapped tightly around him he was pleasantly surprised. Really it was something he had needed all week and he hugged his friend back just as fiercely and let out much of the sadness he had built up during the week. "Thank you 'Mione" Harry whispered, his voice rough from crying. At some point Hermione had cried too, he could feel the wet spot on his shirt when she moved her head back. "Anytime Harry." They left for the great hall which was decorated for Halloween, all pumpkins, black candles, spider webs, and ghosts of course.

Harry found that with his friends around him this day was a lot easier to handle, Ron and Hermione bickered at breakfast and continued most the day irritating Harry so much he snapped at them, mostly at Ron because he had started most of the arguments, but Hermione kept rising to the bait. The two apologized and ignored the other. The morning was slow goings with History of Magic but then the group had Charms, since it was the end of the week they knew they would get to practice the levitation spell they had learned about all week. They had Charms class with Ravenclaw today so they got to see another first year Hermione had befriended name Padma Patil, her sister Parvarti shared a room with Hermione.

Professor Flitwick paired off everyone to try the spell, Hermione got paired with Ron, and Harry with Neville. They tried to help their friends first since they had practiced the spells already, Ron was having trouble, "Stop, stop, you'll put someone's eye out swinging like that. It's swish then flick, and besides you are not saying it correctly, it's Wingardium LeviOsa not LeviosA."

"Well if you are so smart then why don't you do it?" Ron spat back at her.

"Fine!" she swished and flicked calling out "Wingardium Leviosa" and the feather in front of them started to float upward, she smiled widely and succeeding in casting the spell, Ron just laid his head down in a grump. Neville had gotten his feather up with Harry's instruction and Harry Demonstrated that he could as well before class ended.

Hermione was still gathering all her books, Harry offered to wait but she said she would catch up, Harry left with Ron and Neville, Ron was grumbling "She thinks she is so smart, she nags so much it's demeaning, I mean she is so horrid why she is around us all the time is a mystery to me!" Harry scowled and was about to tell Ron off when he heard a sob and felt a shoulder go past him, he looked around and saw Hermione running away. He glared at Ron debating hitting him in the nose. Ron seemed to see this and stepped back, "What, it's not like I thought she could hear me."

Harry gave Neville his books and went to look for Hermione. He checked the library which took quite a bit of time since it was so vast, next he checked the common room and when he didn't find her there he asked the girls if they had seen her. Padma said that she was locked in the girl's bathroom on the third floor crying. Harry's anger spiked at Ron. He ran off toward the third floor bathroom not caring that he was skipping classes, he came to the bathroom and didn't hesitate to go in, all the girls should be in class anyway he thought, the bathroom seemed empty and he wondered if Hermione had went to class until he heard a sniffle coming from the far stall, he went to the door,

"Hermione?" he called.

"H-Harry?" he could hear the shock in her rough tear strained voice.

"Yes, Hermione come out here please." He heard shuffling so he stepped back from the door, she opened and stepped out looking down.

"Harry I look awful and you are in the girl's loo, you shouldn't be here."

Harry chuckled a bit, "My best friend was hurting there is no way I wouldn't do anything to find you, now come here." He opened his arms and she ran straight into them and promptly started crying again. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair, she smelled like vanilla and he found he liked that smell.

"Oh and by the by 'Mione, no matter what you will always be pretty to me." Hermione started to giggle, and mumbled a thank you into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't come right after you. I was debating breaking Ron's nose. In fact I still might." Her giggles turned into full blown laughter, Harry and Hermione sat there for a long time talking and keeping each other's spirits up. They were getting ready to leave, Hermione was splashing water on her face when a horrid smell wafted into the restroom.

Harry scrunched his nose and Hermione looked up at him, "What? It wasn't me" he said defensively, "Well it wasn't me!" she said blushing, and then the door crashed open and the smell got even stronger when a twelve foot tall mountain troll stepped into the room brandishing a tree sized club and looked around. It saw the two small children and growled.

Harry and Hermione froze when the great hulking creature looked at them. Harry had stepped in front of Hermione just as the troll growled and charged stomping the creature swung his great club shattering the stalls Harry and Hermione had just been standing by, only Hermione tackling harry towards the sinks had saved them, they huddled by the sinks as the troll looked at the rubble to see if it hit them, "Thank you. Ok so how do we beat a troll?"

"Harry, not even adult wizards try to take on trolls without back up."

"Well we don't have anybody but us, so what spells can we do."

"Ok, well first that club needs to go, then maybe it'll be confused and we can get by it."

"Alright then" Harry said as an idea popped into his mind. "Follow my lead?" she nodded.

The troll had turned at the sound of their voices and raised his club to swing again, Harry and Hermione swished and flicked their wands calling "Wingardium Leviosa!" and we the troll swung his arm forward the club floated above its head, the troll not realizing this continued with his swing, without the weight of the club his hand came down faster and farther in than the beast had intended, there was an audible crunch as the trolls fist connected with its groin.

Harry was amazed, he forgot about his spell, Hermione must have too because the club dropped, it connected on the base of the trolls skull with a solid crack the troll fell forward, Harry looked at Hermione and grabbed her hand and both ran from the bathroom and the fallen troll. They had just made it out of the door when they ran directly into something tall, Hermione just managed to catch herself but Harry found himself sitting on the ground looking up into the furious face of his head of house flanked by professors Quirrell and Snape. "What do you children think you are doing?! You are supposed to be in your dorms!" Harry was confused.

"What do you mean professor? Is it that late? Did we miss dinner?" Hermione's questions came out rapidly.

Now it was professor McGonagall's turn to look confused. "Do you mean you were not at the Halloween Feast?"

"Well, erm, no we weren't, see…" Hermione stopped Harry.

"Well professor, I was upset about something in the bathroom when Harry came to find me, we lost track of time but were about to leave the troll came in." McGonagall looked shocked and then closely at the students noticing the wet clothes and dust in their hair, she had them wait and went to the bathroom.

"Please return to your dorms, we will need to speak later." The common room full when they arrived, everybody had questions but Harry took Hermione to the bottom of the girls stair and let her go up before he retreated to his dorm for a shower and bed, Ron and Neville asked him what happened he gave Ron a look causing the Red Head to look away before he gave an abridged version of the night. He was exhausted, but Harry was glad he and Hermione were good friends and made a promise to himself to remind her of that every chance he got.

Chapter 7: Parents and surprises

The next morning Harry and Hermione were called to the headmaster's office, Professor McGonagall met them in front a gargoyle, said "Lemon Drops" and a door opened. They stepped onto a moving staircase and entered a large office filled will knick-knacks and books at the top. Behind a large desk sat Headmaster Dumbledore but what surprised them most were the four adults that stood behind the Headmaster. "Hello children, take a seat please." The children ignored him and ran to their respective parents.

Hermione was the first one to speak. "Mum, Dad, how did you get here? How long can you stay?" Emma and Dan looked down at their daughter fondly.

Both wrapped their arms around their little girl. "Be patient, you'll find out soon." Then they turned to Harry who was embraced by Sirius and Remus. "It's good to see you again Harry. Have you been taking good care of our little princess?" Both children turned red in embarrassment.

"Daddy!" Hermione groaned, Sirius and Remus laughed as Harry hid his face.

"Right let's get right to it. Last night during the feast one of the professors notified the school of a troll being loose in the castle. The students were all sent to their dorms except for the Slytherin house as the last known location of the troll was in the dungeons near their common room. Please tell me how you came to face the troll."

Harry and Hermione sat down next to each other with their parents on both sides of the children and relayed the events during the battle and how lucky it was that the beast hurt itself. "Children, I notified your parents of this incident because of the dangers you faced, they are understandably upset. So much so that I have arranged for them to visit today for a short time."

"That's not exactly true now is it Albus. Minerva owled Remus and I, We were already in contact with Dan and Emma. And Minerva is the one who invited us."

Dumbledore looked embarrassed. "Well, yes, thank you Minerva." Albus mumbled.

Dan and Emma Granger were worried and angry that their daughter had been in danger, Sirius and Remus were also furious at Dumbledore for allowing a troll to somehow get past the secure wards to attack Harry.

"How Albus? How were you not aware a dangerous beast was inside you school? I know you are tied to the wards, so how did this happen?" professor Dumbledore looked sad

"Indeed Sirius I am connected directly to the wards, the troll was already on the castle grounds before term started, I am currently investigating how this all came about."

Emma spoke. "What are the chances of this happening again? Will our children be safe here?"

"I have already had my Deputy check the school and the grounds and we have found no activity of any other trolls, and I will make it my personal goal to make sure something like this never happens again. Hogwarts is the safest place for your children. If they had been where they were supposed to be, they never would have been in danger." Harry and Hermione looked down.

"Now I am amazed that two first years did manage to kill a full grown mountain troll." Minerva stated.

"Killed?!" was shouted from everyone else, Harry and Hermione had thought it was just knocked out, the parents were horrified, their poor children were subjected to death so soon. Of course Harry knew about his parents but he had never had to face taking a life before.

Hermione had grabbed Harry's hand he squeezed to let her know he was there for her, he may have been the one to cast the spell but she had given him the idea. The headmaster went on to explain what was being done to the parents but the children were not paying attention. It seemed like hours later they were saying their goodbyes and returning to their dorms once again exhausted. Over the weekend they had homework to catch up on so spent most of it in the Library, they were finishing potions when Ron came in, Hermione stiffened and Harry scowled. Ron looked nervous but determined as he moved to join them, he cleared his throat,

"Hermione, I was wrong to talk about you like that. I was mad, jealous, and feeling sorry for myself, I am sorry I said those things. You are a great friend, you are kind and smart, and were just trying to be helpful. Will you please forgive me?" Hermione looked shocked for a moment and then a wide smile graced her face and she nodded, He tuned to Harry with a questioning look.

"If she forgives you then so do I. But get this straight, you, Neville, and Hermione are all my friends, but Hermione is my best friend. I would defend any one of my friends and what you did was wrong, I'm glad you apologized, because I would hate to lose a good friend but if you hurt her like that again Ron you won't like to results." Ron looked sad but Hermione was still grinning this time at Harry, Ron joined them in their studies, of course he hadn't started them either. They were joined by Neville soon after, and the discussed Halloween night. They learned that Quirrell was the professor that had told everyone about the troll, promptly passing out afterwards. That got them a laugh.

"Hermione did you see Professor Snape's leg last night?" She shook her head. "When he moved away his cloak opened and he had a nasty bite mark, I wonder I he tried to get past that dog."

"Why would he want to get past the dog?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he wants whatever it is guarding." Hermione said. "I wonder what it is guarding. It must be important. That was the third floor corridor that Dumbledore warned us to stay away from, obviously it is not under construction." The other three nodded.

"You know who is an expert of dangerous creatures? Professor Hagrid, he teaches the N.E.W.T. level class for Care of Magical creatures because they are so dangerous." Harry smiled. "Let's go pay him a visit, shall we?"

"Ok, but we need to be sneaky, we don't want the professor to know we know about the Cerberus." Hermione warned. The group got up from breakfast made their way out the front doors and across the grounds to Professor Hagrid's house. The large hut was made of stone and wood with a stone roof, very sturdy and rough. Harry stepped up and knocked on the door, they heard barking on the other side and stepped back a bit. "Ah, shut it Fang!" The large door opened and in the doorway stood the twelve foot tall professor, with his wild black hair and beard, he had deep black eyes like the potions teacher but his had a joy to them a lightness, not the cold empty stare of professor Snape. "Well, 'ello you lot, what brings ye down 'ere?" Hagrid question but looked pleased.

"Well Professor…" Harry began but the big mad waved his hand. "Come now, call me Hagrid outside er class, not that you lot are old enough for my class." He laughed. Harry laughed too.

"Ok, Hagrid, by the way I heard you were good friends with my parents and my uncles." Hagrid's eyes got a bit misty.

"Sure was Harry, watched them grow up and fall in love here, I miss them terribly. How is ol' Sirius and that tike Remus doing?" Hagrid inquired.

"Oh well they are doing fine, Remus is a muggle dentist and Sirius calls himself a stay-at-home-dogfather, personally I prefer Dadfoot, that's what Uncle Remus calls him, but to be fair Uncle Sirius calls him Moomy, I swear I was four years old and they won't let me live that down." The whole group burst into laughter at that.

Hermione finally popped in. "So Hagrid, we heard you know a lot about dangerous creature. Is that true?"

He smiled. "Sure I know a lot about creatures, not all of 'em are dangerous, the Ministry just likes to label them dangerous to pass more laws against them."

"We were wondering if you know anything about large dogs." Harry said slowly.

Hagrid's brows rose. "What kind of large dogs?" Harry winced, maybe that was too forward.

'Well, we were reading through some advanced defense books and read about different hound creatures, and one of them mentioned a Hell hound, but I thought that couldn't be because they were fake, Ron here disagreed and said they are real because his brother had tried to buy one. Harry decided that you would be the best person to ask. So are hell hounds real or rubbish?"

Hagrid grinned. "Well of course they're real, I raised one me self, real sweet Cerberus that Fluffy, big and strong now. Good guard dog that one, Dumbledore even asked to use her to guard the…" He stopped and looked worried. "Oh I shouldn't have told you that. Would you all like to come in for a cuppa?" the four of them did.

The inside of Hagrid's hut was much larger than it looked from outside. It had an expansive living room and kitchen and a two large door, one was open to reveal a privy, the other was closed but they guessed it went to a bedroom. Hagrid passed out four cups of tea and some cakes, Ron of course reached for the cakes instantly.

"So Hagrid what kind of dog was Fluffy? She sounds interesting and..." a shouted "Ow!" interrupted Harry, they all turned to see Ron rubbing his jaw looking disappointedly at the cake in his hand.

"What are these? Rock?" Ron looked at Hagrid.

Hagrid blushed a bit, "I never was a very good baker." He said dumping the cakes into the rubbish bin. "Now what were you saying? Right Fluffy, well he was a bit of a handful he was. But loyal that one, Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel ain't got nothing to worry about with Fluffy on guard." Then his eyes grew wide, "I shouldn't have told you that. You kids best be going otherwise you'll be late fer class." He stood and shooed the four kids out of the room. The group was more than happy to leave, Harry, Hermione, and Neville shared a look but Ron just wanted some real food.

The group made their way back to the school and to the first class, the day dragged on until finally it was break and the group of four went in search of the library, Neville distracted Ron while Harry pulled books off the shelf for Hermione to search through as she was the fastest reader. Once they had a good stack of books everyone started searching for the name Nicholas Flamel. Break was nearly over when Hermione let out a frustrated groan. "I swear I have heard that name before, I just know it. But for some reason I just can't remember."

"Well don't worry, maybe it'll come to you later. Now we had better get to class." The group left the library after putting away the books. Harry comforted her.

Chapter 8: Who knew a ball could be so mean?

The next month was came quickly and soon the first match of the quiditch season was on. Harry and Ron were excited to see Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff, Hermione and Neville didn't care so each brought a book with them. The weather was already chilly in northern Scotland so they were all bundled up with their house scarves and thick cloaks. They made their way out to the pitch with the rest of the students and found some decent seats. After a short wait they heard a horn sound.

"Welcome! To the first quiditch match of the season between Ravenclaw! And Hufflepuff! I, Lee Jordan, be your announcer today. Here come the teams." The crowd cheered loudly as they saw the players mount their brooms.

"Ravenclaw Team, Chasers: Bradley, Chambers, and team captain Roger Davies, Cho Chang, the newly minted Seeker, Grint, Keeper, and the two Beaters, Michaels and Johnson. Hufflepuff Team, Chasers Preece, Macavoy, Applebee, Seeker and team captain Cedric Diggory, Fleet as keeper, and the two beaters O'Flathery and Rickett." Lee named each player on each team and their positions as they flew onto the pitch.

The two captains, Cedric Diggory for Hufflepuff and Roger Davies for Ravenclaw, landed in the center of the field where Madam Hooch was waiting with a large chest, she put her wand to her throat. "Now, I want a nice clean game! When I blow my whistle I will put the quaffle into play, thirty seconds later the bludgers will be released and after one minute, the snitch will be set loose as well. Starting positions please."

The player flew into formations, Diggory flying high into the air while Davies took position across from the other team's chaser. A whistle pierced the air, and the quaffle flew, launched by madam hooch, into the air. Lee started commentating. "Davies got the quaffle, passing it to Bradley" thirty seconds in two iron spheres flew into the organized scramble, "Ooh that's got hurt, Bradley is hit holding the quaffle and he lost it. Hufflepuffs Preece has the quaffle, he passes it to Macavoy who passes it to Preece and Oh Davies makes the steal."

Harry watched with fascination at the complex formations of the Ravenclaw team and the slow but measured counters used by Hufflepuffs. Two player circled the pitch high in the air searching for the small golden ball released a few minutes ago. Lee's commentary helped keep track of all the players. Harry found his gaze moving upward to the two players circling the pitch. Lee's voice ringing out. "Davies makes the shot but is blocked by Fleet. What's this? Diggory is diving has he seen the snitch? Chang is on his tail." Harry was fascinated, the speed and precision of their flying as the swerved by players and bludgers. "Diggory pulled up was it a feint, Oh Chang just barely avoided that crash she looks shaken, Looks like Diggory is playing with the second year Seeker."

Harry leaned over to Hermione as he watched the two flyer climb back above the pitch "I'm going higher so I can get a better view of the seekers." She worried her lip but nodded and went back to reading. Harry climbed stair and stair getting up to the top of the stands which were completely vacant because of the chill weather. He could barely hear Lee from up hear but he wasn't too far under the seekers. Harry watched them closely and noticed Chang was never very far from Diggory watching his moves from the corner of her eye.

"Ravenclaw scores!" Lee shouted, and a roar came from the crowd. Harry looked down, he wasn't sure who he wanted to win so was cheering for both teams. Harry brought his gaze back to the seekers and then looked around. He caught a glimpse of gold flying just near the Hufflepuff Goal before it disappeared. "Davies has got the quaffle, ooh those beaters sure are good, Macavoy picks up the quaffle and passes it to Applebee, she takes the shot, Hufflepuff scores, and score is ten to ten even." The crowd was going wild.

Harry was very focused on the seekers when he heard a whistle sound that seemed to be getting louder, he let his gaze wander from the speeding players and scanned the area. His eyes widened when he saw the iron ball heading straight towards him. Harry dived to the floor and felt the air move just above him, he heard a crash and looked up, and the bludger was stuck in the bleachers behind where he was standing, right where his head would have been.

His eyes widened again when the bludger broke free and flew straight up before stopping and coming back at him, _What the bloody hell_ , he thought, so he rolled and went right over the side of the bleachers, the platform Harry chose was the highest up but luckily there was another tier below them. Harry landed hard going into a roll but felt a sharp pain in his ankle, he laid there for a moment until he heard the same whistle, ignoring the pain Harry got up groaning and ran He leapt over the rails of that tier as well, as soon as he was over the edge he heard the rail above him shatter under the impact of the bludger. Harry needed help but couldn't go much further down where the people were as they could get hurt, so he turned and ran back towards the stairs going up.

Hermione had a bad feeling, she didn't know what it was but she couldn't concentrate on reading, she looked around. Ron was being loud and heckling Ravenclaw, Neville was reading a herbology book near her, she wondered where Harry was. She looked up quickly when she heard a shout that didn't sound like cheering. She gasped in horror as she saw Harry vault over the rail of one platform and barley land on the one below and shouted when she saw why. A bludger crashed through the rail Harry and just cleared, it joined the game for a moment and then shot back towards the bleachers, and no one seemed to notice the rouge bludger for some reason.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the game but it was in a fever pitch, both seekers were flying as fast as they could after the glinting golden snitch just kept just ahead of their outstretched hands, the quaffle was being passed and stolen so fast lee could barely keep up, "Bradley, Applebee, Davies…" the crowd was entranced. _Why would a bludger attack Harry?_ Hermione thought. She turned to Neville, and shouted in his ear over the cheering of Hufflepuff scoring, "Harry is in trouble" pointing to where she could see Harry back up on the top platform running, ducking and weaving to avoid the rogue bludger, Neville gasped and Slapped Ron on the shoulder.

Ron looked at Neville annoyed until Neville pointed towards Harry. "What the bloody hell, why's that bludger chasing Harry?" Hermione, Ron, and Neville watched in horror as their friend was chased by a rouge bludger, Hermione was so distracted she even forgot to admonish Ron for his language. Neville looked around and saw the players hadn't even noticed the missing bludger. Also when his eyes scanned the crowd, only two other people were looking towards Harry and the rouge bludger, both moving their lips frantically. "Hermione, look" and she turned see the two. "What is it that Professors Snape and Quirell are doing?"

Hermione was biting her lip again in thought. ' _What would cause a bludger to go crazy? Why are the professors staring at Harry and no doing anything?'_ Then a light went on behind her eyes "Of course the bludger must be jinxed!" Hermione nearly shouted. "One of them must be jinxing the bludger. It requires constant eye contact and neither is blinking." ' _But who and why?'_ She said watching the professors.

"Well how do we stop them?" Neville asked.

"We could hex them" Ron suggested "I get Snape though".

Hermione shook her head. "We just need a distraction. If we can get them to look away then the bludger should stop going after Harry." By this Time Harry had to jump to the next platform over barely avoiding the bludger crashing straight down behind him. Hermione had an idea and started moving. She made her way around to the teachers section under the bleacher, she suspected Snape was the one cursing the bludger, he definitely had it out for Harry so she walked to his seat first and whispered "Incendio" a flame shot out of the tip of her wand and quickly caught on his robes, she moved down and repeated the same to Quirell. 'B _etter safe than sorry.'_ she told herself. Before running back to see if it worked, she heard shouts behind her but didn't stop. She made it back to her friends whom were still watching Harry.

Harry kept running, he could hear the bludger smashing through obstacles behind him, he was on the last platform, which were thankfully still empty, his ankle had really started to hurt, as he reached the final rail and jumped his foot kicked the rail causing him to fall forward uncontrollably, and he did manage to turn in the air. Harry feet hit a beam and he was flipped around, he tried to reach out and grab another beam but was moving too fast, he looked down just in time to see the tarp below him. Harry's speed caused him to rip thorough the first tarp and the second, he had slowed enough by the time he hit the third it stopped him. He heard beams braking above him and knew what was coming, he looked over the tarp and saw an empty set of bleachers so he jumped. ' _Probably not my best idea_ ' he thought as he landed on his bad ankle first and lost his balance he fell hard to his back knocking the wind out of him. Harry closed his eyes in pain for a second, when he opened his eyes he saw the bludger plummeting towards him again and rolled at the last second, as soon as the bludger hit the planks next to him, Harry rolled back over and pinned it there. The bludger stilled but Harry wrapped his cloak around it and tied that bundle to the post of the bleachers.

Harry sat for a moment breathing heavily before he registered the shouting, there was some sort of commotion in the teacher's area but he couldn't see from this far down. He couldn't hear the game anymore but heard someone calling his name. Hermione, Ron, and Neville came down the last steps. "Harry" Hermione screamed launching herself at him, He groaned when she hugged him and she pulled away quickly looking worried. "Harry are you hurt?" He nodded and winced.

"That was quite the fall mate." Ron pointed out.

"Should I go find Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione nodded and so Neville ran off. Hermione and Ron helped harry lay down. Harry's head was spinning and he felt exhausted. Hermione laid Harry's head in her lap and absently started running her fingers through his hair trying to ease a bit of his discomfort. Neville was running back towards them with a Madam Pomfrey close behind him.

Madam Pomfrey knelt next to Harry and ran her wand over him muttering under her breath before looking up at him. "Mr. Potter will need to go to the hospital wing to be checked more thoroughly and to rest." Hermione and Ron went to help Harry up and he groaned in pain, his body had taken a beating. "Oh no need for that children" Madam Pomfrey said as she stood up. She waved her wand and harry was levitated. The group followed Madam Pomfrey all the way back to the hospital wing but were shooed away saying "You three hovering won't speed up Mr. Potters recovery." They protested but were forced out of the hospital wing.

Harry was released the next morning with the stipulation he wouldn't race anymore bludgers. Harry found his friends just outside the hospital wing doors. "Oh my goodness Harry, are you ok?" Hermione said wrapping him in a tight hug.

Harry chuckled. "Good as new." "What happened" they said at the same time causing another chuckle but from Ron and Neville.

Harry cleared his throat, "I'm not sure what happened" and told his side, when he finished Hermione told him their side, "Snape" harry said with disgust, "that man has had it out for me since day one and I have no idea why."

"I don't know Harry, Quirell looked like he was up to something too, that's why I set them both on fire."

Harry burst out laughing at that. "I still can't believe you set two teachers on fire." Hermione blushed furiously as the three boys laughed after a second she joined them.

"Well I had to do something, my best friend was in danger". Harry sobered.

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you." She beamed with a toothy grin.

"You would probably be killed, or worse, expelled"

"You need to get your priorities straight" Ron said. Harry and Neville laughed at the glare she directed at him, when it was turned toward them they sobered up instantly.

"Ok so we now have two incidents that nearly led to me being hurt or worse that involve Snape, and I'll bet that bite Snape got during the troll attack was from Fluffy."

"Do you think he is trying to steal whatever Fluffy is guarding?"

"Well, er, yes I do."

"Good so do I."

"That greasy git, do you think he let the troll in too?" Ron piped in.

"Um…guys… w-well, I think it could have also been Quirell." Hermione nodded, Ron looked confused, and Harry didn't understand either so asked

"What do you mean Neville? Why would Quirell warn everyone about the troll if he let it in?"

"Erm, well what if Snape and Quirell were working together?"

"Neville that brilliant!" Harry shouted patting him on the back, Neville blushed but was smiling "So the question is, what is being guarded, who is Nicholas Flamel, and why does Snape and/or Quirell want me dead?" the other three nodded all looking thoughtful until Ron's stomach growled loudly. The four preteens laughed and thought it might be a good time for breakfast. The group ate in the great hall and then retired to the library for more research into Flamel, once again turning up nothing. Harry Decided to send a letter to Padfoot and Moony that night to apprise them of how his year was going.

Chapter 9: Letters, advice, and gifts

Sirius and Remus were sitting in their living room after reading Harry's letter to them. Life was full of surprises this year. First the incident with the Troll and then when they got the letter Remus was surprised to hear who else had been involved.

 **Flashback:**

Sirius and Remus were furious, they had just finished reading a letter from Minerva about an incident that occurred on Halloween. How Dumbledore could let a troll attack their Pup was beyond them. Then by the sound of Minerva's letter they wouldn't have even been told what happened. She invited them up to the castle to visit Harry and explained the situation in the letter also telling the story. Sirius was reading the letter out loud when Remus nearly choked on his tea. "Harry and who?" Remus choked out.

Sirius looked up from the letter confused. "It says that Harry and another student Hermione Granger were in a third floor loo at the time of the attack." Remus was still unsure he was hearing correctly.

"Hermione Granger? Are you positive that's the name?" Sirius was staring at Remus quizzically.

"Yes Moony, I can read, that is what it says. Why, what is so odd about the name Hermione Granger?" Remus looked ready to laugh, _could it be the same girl?_ He thought.

"Padfoot, do you remember a few years ago when I had that conference in Paris?" He nodded, he remembered because he had skipped it and went on a horrific date. "Do you remember how happy Harry was at the end of the first day?" he nodded again, Harry hadn't been able to stop talking about his new friend he made, then it clicked.

"No way, it couldn't be" Sirius' eyes widened. Remus was nodding.

"How often do you hear the name Hermione? If I remember correctly Dan and Emma actually live in Crawley just outside of London. I think we should pay them a visit." Sirius nodded, they of course were already in London staying at the Leaky cauldron for a few weeks while they looked for a house. The two men had decided that it would be best to relocate back to Britain now that Harry was going to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus read through the letter and decided to take Minerva up on her offer, sending an owl back with their acceptance and decided to take a trip to Crawley.

It was later in the day when the two wizards, using the 'point-me' spell pulled into the drive way of a large two-story house with a well-cared for front garden. The house itself was very nice, with neutral colors of tan and cream. There were lights on in the lower levels and they had pulled in behind a very nice Lincoln sedan, so they assumed the Grangers were home. Remus knocked on the door while Sirius stood a little back, the couple knew Remus not him. They heard some shuffling and then saw a light flip on behind the door before it was opened. Dan Granger stood in the doorway looking perplexed and when he saw who was standing on his doorstep his mouth dropped open and his eyebrows rose.

"Hello Dan, Long time no see." Remus said smiling.

"R-Remus? How did you? What are you doing here?"

"Well Dan, we have some talking to do, can we come in?" Dan looked around and saw Sirius for the first time.

"Um, sure. Give me a moment please." Dan moved back down the entry hall spoke quietly to his wife, they head more shuffling before Dan came back and invited them in. Remus followed by Sirius entered the living room, Emma Granger sat on the couch looking a bit rumpled and gasped when she saw Remus.

"Honey you remember Remus?" Emma nodded.

"Hello Emma, it's good to see you again, this is my friend Sirius Black. Sirius meet Dr. Dan and Emma Granger." Greetings were exchanged. They all sat and Emma brought out tea for everyone. After some small talk Dan couldn't wait any longer.

"So Remus, what brings you to Crawley and how did you know where we lived?"

"Well, you see Dan, I got an interesting letter from one of Harry's professors this morning, you see he has gone off to a special school where apparently there was an incident involving him and another student. The professor noted the other students name and personally I could not believe it." He paused smiling. "My surprise when I found out that the student that was with Harry during the incident was your daughter Hermione."

Dan and Emma gasped at the implications. "You mean that your Harry is a-a wizard? Just like our Hermione?"

Remus nodded and smiled. "Actually Emma, Sirius and I are wizards as well." And he flourished his wand and levitated his tea out of his cup. Emma and Dan sat staring at them until a smile broke out on their faces.

"This is wonderful!" "I can't believe it. This is amazing." Dan and Emma said together. They sat and talked for a while catching up, Sirius and Dan got along famously. Remus and Emma started talking about the children and eventually the conversation rounded back to the letter. Remus let Dan and Emma read the letter first hand and when they were done they were as furious as the other two guardians. "Would you two like to accompany us to the school and see your daughter?"

"Yes please" both said. Remus and Sirius agreed to stay there that night and then they would apparate the two parents with them to Hogsmead.

 **End Flashback**

Second had been finding a place, the perfect place had been closer than they thought.

 **Flashback:**

Since their visit Sirius and Remus had spent more and more time with the Grangers. The third week the four adults were sitting at the Grangers dining table eating a light lunch Sirius had made, when the subject of housing came up. "This is nice, I have missed home cooked meals. Staying at the leaky cauldron isn't bad but there is no kitchen to use."

"Are you two looking for a home here in Britain?" Remus nodded.

"Yes, Padfoot and I thought it would be better for us to be closer to Harry and Britain is our home." Emma and Dan exchanged a look before Dan spoke. "Well, I don't know what your budget is but there is a very nice four bedroom house across the street from us" Dan stopped and the dumbfounded looks on both males faces, Sirius and Remus looked at each other and laughed heartily.

"That would be perfect. Who do we contact?" The couple gave them a phone number and promised to go with them the next day if they wanted to stay with them again, both men agreed. The next day the four adults went to a realtor office and spoke to a salesman.

"Hello my name is Justin Case. How may I help you today?" Dan stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Case. My friends here are looking to purchase a home in our neighborhood and from what I understand you are the man to speak to." Justin turned on his salesman smile.

"That I am, which house were you looking at?" Dan gave the address and Justin's eyes seemed to light up. Sirius saw this and stepped up to the man.

"Mr. Case, I have an inclination to purchase that house but it must be at a fair price. If you can't give me that, then I will be able to contact the owner of the property and offer them a fair rate excluding you and your commission completely." Justin's eyes lost their glow.

"I understand, the asking price for the house is fairly reasonable." Justin excused himself to get a binder and a stack of paper work. Sirius winced at the stack of papers, they were daunting. 'G _ood thing Remus is here'_ he thought.

A few hours and two sore hands later Sirius and Remus had their own place. Next they roped Dan and Emma into helping them pick out the furnishings and decorating. By the end of the day they had purchased and scheduled delivery and installation of everything the house needed for the next day, they agreed to stay at the Grangers again that night.

 **End Flashback.**

Remus and Sirius were happy to receive a letter from Harry where he told them about some of his adventures but talked mostly about his friends he had made. He sounded so happy and that was the best surprise of all to the old dog and werewolf.

The next morning at breakfast the four students were eating when Hedwig's brilliant white body landed in front of them with a letter, Harry pulled it off gave her some bacon and she flew off.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron.

"From my uncles."

 **Dear Pup,**

 **I know it has been a while since you asked about your friends' wands. Padfoot and I got your letter about your friend's wands but it has been a little busy around here. We believe you are right. Usually all young wizards get new wands although some older families pass down wands. I suspect that Mr. Weasley's and Mr. Longbottom's wands were hand-me-downs.**

 **I know Molly and about the families money troubles but the Lonbottoms are an old and wealthy family, the only reason I could think of for Neville to have an older wand would be if it was his fathers' whom I also knew well. New wands do not cost much but it is better if they are picked out by the wielder. Perhaps a birthday present? Or Christmas? Do you know your friends birthdays?**

 **We are glad you are making friends. It was great hearing you and Hermione reconnected. WE have been spending some time with her parents helping them adjust to the magical world.**

 **Well in any case try to stay out of too much trouble, be safe, Padfoot say hello and to tell you that Filch's office password is and will always be 'Mrs. Norris'. Do with that what you will.**

 **Much love, from your Dadfoot and Moomy.**

 **PS: We have a surprise for you when you come home for Christmas.**

Harry was laughing at the end of it and was curious about the surprise. "What did you uncles want? Are you in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Well I noticed in our lessons that Ron and Neville were having more trouble than most even though they were doing just as well as the rest in the class." Hermione was nodding along, Ron and Neville seemed embarrassed.

"Well I also noticed that their wands were quite old, Ron your wand definitely needs some TLC and Neville yours looks well taken care of but still old. I asked them if that could affect your results and their answer was yes. So it might be a good idea to get wands that are more suited to you."

"Mum says we can't afford a new wand for me yet." Ron said looking embarrassed.

"My Gran says this was my father's wand and that I should be proud to use it, but sometimes I feel like I'm pushing and noting happens." Harry nodded.

"Oh and by the way, when are your birthdays?" the other three looked at him.

"My birthday is September 19th" Hermione said.

"What? We missed it? Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione shrugged,

"Well I didn't want to be a bother" Harry looked sad. ' _Well, I'll just have to plan something for her soon, I'll bet Padfoot and Moony will help_.'

"Neville? Ron?"

"My birthday is July 30th"

"Mine is March 1st"

"Wow Neville you birthday is just a day away from mine. Mine is July 31st, I guess that makes me the youngest huh." And they all laughed.

That night Harry wrote back to his uncles and telling them about his adventures so far, and asking advice on how to give Hermione a late birthday party.

The next morning Harry got a letter back, this one he didn't share with the group because the contents held surprises for each of them.

 **Hey Pup,**

 **I get to write this one since Moony got the last one. Sounds like you are already having a good time and breaking rules, well done on defeating the Malfoy kid and yes I meant Malfoy. Narcissa may have chosen to use the name Black which is her right but Draco will be a Malfoy unless I let him into the family. As to planning a surprise for your new girlfriend, I think that is a great idea. Send us a list of what you need and we'll have it delivered.**

 **We love you Pup, stay busy and learn a lot. Moony says to try not to get caught because detention with Filch is rubbish (NO MAGIC) oh and if Dumbledore is hiding something in the castle then ol' Hagrid would know what it is, as grounds keeper he is privy to most of what happens at Hogwarts. Don't get caught!**

 **Dadfoot and Moomy.**

Harry read the letter and blushed when Sirius called Hermione his girlfriend, he felt a bit sorry for Draco but didn't know him enough to ask Sirius to bring him into the family. He had started to compile a list of things he would need for a party in his head when Hermione came up behind him.

"What's that? Oh got another letter?" Harry nearly jumped off the bench, hiding the letter from her piercing gaze.

"Hermione! Where did you come from?"

She looked confused "The dorms? I came down for breakfast." When Harry shifted the letter further away from her she squinted. "What's in the letter?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "Nothing just my uncle telling me that Draco is still a Malfoy and that we should talk to Hagrid again."

Hermione pursed her lips, "Is that all?" he nodded, Hermione decided if he didn't want to tell her now maybe he would later so Smiled at him, sat down and started to load her plate. "So why should we see Hagrid again?" Harry relayed that part of the letter, she looked thoughtful biting her lip, harry had to shake his head to stop him from staring at them, ' _why do I keep doing that?'_ He asked himself, "Do you think he knows what is being hidden?"

"Yes I do but I don't think he will tell us. But I like Hagrid, we should go see him anyway." Hermione nodded her agreement, later when the other two joined them they shared the news and plans for later in the day. Hermione wanted to go to the library a research some more. Ron and Neville were still eating so begged off for now. Harry wanted to write a letter back to his uncles but promised to meet her there once he was done, she nodded and left the table.

"Alright guys listen up." Ron and Neville stopped eating and looked at Harry. "I am planning Hermione a late birthday party, it is going to be a surprise, I want to have it next Saturday so I have the chance to get her gifts and all that, but I need help keeping it secret from her. She is quick so she will suspect something is up." Ron was grinning looking behind him, expecting to see Hermione he turned around and found himself looking at two identical faces with shocking red hair and a ton of freckles.

"Did we hear..."

"Someone say something about…"

"A secret party?" the two spoke in complete sync and smiled at Harry.

"Umm, Hi guys, yes I'm planning a surprise party for my friend Hermione." The two teens nodded

"Harry, these are my brothers Fred and George, they are the biggest prankers in school." Harry looked impressed, "So which of you is Fred and which is George?"

"I am Fred and he is George." They both said in perfect unison, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That is creepy" Neville said causing the twins to laugh.

"We get that a lot."

"We also know how to throw a mean party"

"And how to keep a secret"

"Give us a list and we can get some supplies" "for a price of course" they said using their twin speak.

"Have a seat and let's talk" Harry said. Harry, Ron, and Neville planned for the party with Fred and George who promised not to make it too big and boisterous, Harry told them he would give them the money in the dorms that night and ran off to write his uncles and one other letter.

Half an hour later he met Hermione in the Library and saw she was studying for Transfiguration. He walked quietly up behind her and leaned over. "Hey 'Mione, find anything interesting?"

Hermione jumped a bit, "Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that." He laughed which earned him a smack on the arm.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." She smiled.

"Good, you should be. Sneaking up on me like that. Again." He chuckled.

"So did you?"

"No nothing. I've actually been doing homework unlike some people I know." Harry smirked and made a waving motion.

"I've already caught up on the homework this week. In fact I have already started on next week's assignments, well, all except Potions. Snape won't let me work ahead in class, last time I asked I could have sworn he would curse me."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Harry made a waving motion again.

"Actually Hermione, I was wondering if you would going over what I have done to check me. If you would like I could do the same for you." Hermione looked up.

"Actually Harry that would be great, I've never had anyone to check my work before." Harry smiled. They exchanged homework. Harry made a few marks occasionally but Hermione was ticking away every few minutes. Once they had finished they exchanged back. Harry's groan made Hermione giggle. She had noticed that while Harry's essays had all the right information and were the correct length, his grammar left a lot to be desired. Hermione looked at her own work and noticed that Harry had marked a bit on hers as well, a few run on sentences, missed citing of sources, and even a few spelling errors. She chuckled at herself. The two sat for a while rewriting their homework.

Finally Harry leaned back and stretched. "Finally finished. You, Hermione Granger, are task master." The accused maturely stuck her tongue out at him causing him to dissolve into laughter. Once recovered the two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. "I wonder why we haven't found anything on Flamel yet." Harry said breaking the silence.

"I wonder if we ask a teacher if they would tell us." Hermione wondered aloud.

"What if the teachers know about what is being hidden? Then we would raise suspicion against us." Hermione frowned and nodded her agreement. So far in class the teachers had been rather strict, anything not related to their studies was dismissed as unimportant and/or ignored. Harry and Hermione each grabbed a book from the stack and started searching.

A few minutes later Harry thought he might breach the subject of gifts in a discreet way. "So…" Harry started. Hermione looked at him quizzically, "So I was wondering, have your parents sent you anything?"

She looked sad for a moment before shaking her head, "No, my parents don't have an owl so can't send anything to me unless I send them something first."

"What do you think your parents got you for your birthday?"

Her face lit up, "Ooh I hope they got me a familiar. I wanted one before starting school but they said I had to get used to school life before I was allowed one, I wish I could get an owl but I also might like a cat. Or they could have gotten me books and clothes, which I would like too." Harry looked thoughtful.

He looked through some more books and the faked a yawn, "I'm tired I think I might take a nap." Hermione nodded absently as she read so Harry got up and left.

Harry started towards the north tower. He had sent Hedwig with a letter to his uncles so he would have to borrow a school owl to send a letter to Hermione's parents. He took a shortcut and arrived at the owlery and wrote out a letter explaining what he was planning and asking for help. He was about to call for a school owl when Hedwig flew down to him. "Hey girl, how did you get back so fast?" Sirius and Remus had their own owl so Hedwig didn't usually wait for a response but still Paris was a far flight and she had only left that morning. Hedwig hooted proudly. "Well Girl could you deliver another letter for me?" She hooted again bobbing her head. "Thank you girl, please take this to Hermione's parents and wait for a response." Harry tied the letter and a small pouch to Hedwig's leg, she nipped his finger affectionately and flew away.

Harry went back to the dorms and met with the twins, he gave them a list and a small pouch. Once that meeting was over Harry found Ron and Neville by the fireplace. Neville was reading and Ron was playing himself in chess. Harry sat down across from Ron. "Hey mate, how's it going?" Ron looked up and smiled.

"Great mate, want to play?"

"Sure" Ron and Harry played a few games Ron beating him each time. "Man Ron you are really good at this."

Ron Flushed and looked proud. "Best in my family at least, Dad taught me but no even he can't beat me." Harry was impressed.

"Well I'm beat, I think I'll head up to be after reading a bit." Harry moved over and sat next to Neville. "Hey mate, good book?"

Neville looked up a bit surprised. "Umm, yes." Neville seemed hesitant to tell Harry about it and Harry picked up on it.

"What's it about?"

"You really want to know?" Neville said looking wary. Harry nodded looking Neville in the eye. "Well, ok then. Well this one is on magical plants of Northern Scotland. Professor Sprout gave it to me. It really is very interesting, some of these plants can be used in rituals and potions while others can be used by themselves to greater effect." Neville went on about different plants in the book and their uses, for nearly an hour, his cheeks were flushed and he was smiling. Harry was actually participating in the conversation but let Neville take the lead. Harry like seeing his friend so happy, Neville always seems a little withdrawn.

It was getting late when Hermione came into the common room looking ecstatic, when the two met eyes they both grinned widely. On Harry's part he was just happy to see his best friend. Hermione of course was as well but she also had news. "Harry, I found him!"

Harry was confused for a moment. "Found whom?" She looked at him with mock exasperation. "Nicholas Flamel! Look" she pulled a large book out of her bag sitting down right next to Harry and laid the book on their laps, she flipped through pages and then pointed proudly at a small section in the book. "It says, 'Nicholas Flamel is history's greatest alchemist. He is the only known alchemist to successfully create the philosophers stone which has the power to turn any material into gold and make the elixir of immortality.' See I was thinking that if Flamel and Dumbledore were friends then obviously looking into the greatest wizards of modern times wouldn't work, so I went to looking farther back and voila." Hermione looked flushed, had a wide smile on her face, and her Chocolate brown eyes seemed to be glowing.

' _Wow, she is really pretty'_ Harry thought to himself. "Hermione, you are brilliant!" Harry said slowly and pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned. When they let go Hermione's blush was for an entirely different reason but her smile was just as wide. Harry had a blush on his face as well along with a crooked grin.

"I can't believe it took me so long to find it. Nicholas Flamel isn't only famous in wizarding history he is also well known in Muggle history, although they believe he died a very long time ago. He is in a lot of history books, which is why his name sounded familiar." Harry smiled at her rambling, Neville laughed but Ron rolled his eyes.

"So if Dumbledore and Flamel are hiding something here in the castle, then it would stand that the object was very important." Harry reasoned, all three nodded so he continued. "Then obviously the item in question is the philosopher's stone. And Snape must be trying to steal it for himself." Harry finished.

"Of course!" Hermione agreed.

Neville though wasn't sure on one point. "But guys we don't know that Snape is the one trying to steal it. In fact seeing as he is a professor, he is probably helping protect it. I'm not saying he isn't a greasy git, because he is, but we don't have any proof it is actually him."

"Well who bloody well else could it be?" Ron said meanly, Neville visibly shrunk away.

"I don't know" he said quietly.

"Language Ronald!" Hermione glared at him while Ron's face turned red.

"Ron, lay off, Neville is right we don't know for sure. We should go talk to Hagrid after Christmas break." Neville brightened a bit at Harry's back up. The group spent the rest of the night studying for the finals coming up, Hermione really drove the boys to do their best.

Classes that week were relatively simple. In transfiguration Professor McGonagall was having them practice transfiguring a feather into a knife. Harry had managed to be the first one in class to complete his task and let out a 'Whoop' of excitement. "Well done Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." The professor said as she examined the knife. "Did you know Mr. Potter, your father was quite good at transfiguration himself." Harry looked surprised and his eyes a little wet.

"Thank you professor. I didn't know that. I very much like learning new things about my parents." His voice was a bit rough. Hermione squeezed his hand in comfort. McGonagall turned and walked back to the front of the class effectively hiding the tears welling in own eyes from thinking of her favorite student.

"Harry? Would you care to help me?" Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded. Within minutes Hermione had a perfectly transfigured knife in place of a feather and a broad grin splayed on her face. Harry and Hermione helped those that would let them. By the end of class, nearly all those helped by Harry or Hermione were able to transfigure their feathers into blades of some sort.

"Harry that was great. You really have a knack for transfiguration."

Harry smiled wistfully. "Must run in the blood." Hermione nodded in response. "Ron, mate. What kind of Knife was it that you made? I've never seen that kind before."

Ron looked a bit bewildered. "What? That's a kitchen knife Harry, surely you have seen a kitchen knife." Harry had tried to keep a straight face but couldn't so he burst out laughing.

Hermione and Neville joined in with lighter chuckles. "Oh I see. You were having me on then." Harry nodded.

"Of course mate. I just thought it was rather funny that you chose a kitchen knife."

Ron chuckled a bit himself. "Well, it's the only knives we've got at the burrow." They all laughed at that.

' _Herbology is definitely not my forte_ ' Harry thought as he tried to pin down the bouncing bulb. Each time he thought he had the thing it would slip from his grip and bounce right off his face. Neville looked on in amusement at his friend. He had subdued his bulb shortly after the lesson started by gently petting it.

Hermione had taken a bit longer to get hers under control but had since succeeded as well. She had been watching Harry and Ronald for a while and decided to take pity on her green eyed best friend. "Psst. Harry." Harry grunted and looked her losing his grip on the bulb again. "Harry, try petting it."

Harry looked incredulous but shrugged. ' _If Hermione says pet it then it will probably work.'_ Harry thought. Sure enough after a few tentative strokes the bulb calmed. He shared the information with Ron but the red head just kept trying to hit it the only problem with that is, the bulb liked to hit back. After class Ron wen to the hospital wing so he didn't have to walk around with a black eye.

Break was spent working on the first round of homework, or in Ron's case a few chess matches with Dean Thomas. "You know. I had the idea that Potions class would be fun. Sort of like cooking. But with Snape teaching, it feels more like torture." Harry complained.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what the Professor has against you. He does seem to go out of his way to mess with you. I bet that if you didn't let his insults get to you as much he would stop."

Harry thought about it. "You are probably right. Neville, what do you say we make a deal. You and me, which can ignore Snape's insults the longest?"

Neville smirked a bit. "If you mean retaliation then I'll win in the first five minutes Harry." Hermione snorted.

Harry gave a looked of false hurt. "Fine, I say we stand our ground, be civil and answer his questions as best we can without my usual level of snark and your usual level of whimpering."

It was Neville's turn to give a false hurt visage. "I do not whimper." Causing another snort from Hermione her face was red from trying to stop her laughter. Harry smirked a bit and slowly stretched his arm out and poked Hermione in the ribs eliciting a squeal and then peals of laughter as she lost control. Harry and Neville joined her.

"Instructions are on the board." Snape sneered at the class before sitting behind his large desk. The group gathered their supplies and started the burners. Harry thought this class might be the first where Snape didn't mess with him. ' _Think of the devil'_ He thought grimly as a large shadow fell across his desk. "Mr. Potter, I believe the potion you are brewing is supposed to be a light blue color not this cloudy gunk. Start over." Snape waved his wand and the potion Harry had been brewing disappeared. Harry looked at Snape but instead of saying anything he cleaned his cauldron and started the process over from the beginning.

Harry glanced at the potion masters face to see a look of surprise, really it was just a raised eyebrow and lack of a sneer but for the potion master that was gapping like a fish. Snape moved on to his next target. Neville was proud that his potion was so far nearly the exact color it should be and started the next step he turned away to chop some ingredients when he heard a 'thunk'. Neville smirked and silently thanked Harry and Hermione. Neville had had no idea why his potions were turning out so terrible every class but Harry had his suspicions.

Harry had spoken to Hermione and she agreed that it did seem like sabotage, so in preparation of that the two students had researched and applied a few anti-tampering charm to Neville's cauldron and tools. Harry and Hermione had keyed this to Neville so he could still use them but anything else would be stopped and frozen in the air. Neville turned around and saw a look of surprise on the face of Draco Malfoy before he looked away back to his own cauldron. Snape had seen the sabotage fail but still had other ways to humiliate the boy. "Longbottom! Twenty points from Gryffindor, for the use of an unauthorized spell in a classroom!" Neville shrank back from the professor and looked at Harry and Hermione.

Seeing the looks of outrage on their faces strengthened his resolve. "Professor Snape, sir. I didn't cast any spell. I had an anti-tampering charm place on my supplies keyed to my magical signature. Any foreign substance not placed by me would be frozen or rejected."

Snape sneered at him. "With your abysmal skills any tampering could only help your potion."

Neville frowned a bit. "I will work harder, sir." For the second time in a few short minutes the sneer dropped from the potion master's face. Neville completed his potion turning in a sample and started his clean-up. Harry just managed to finish and clean up his own potion before class ended. The four students gathered their supplies and left the dungeons looking very much forward to lunch. Not so much to trying to hold their breaths for two hours in double DADA.

The next morning at breakfast Hedwig landed in front of Harry. Harry had gotten up early that morning so beat the rest of his group to the table. Hedwig was actually pretty loaded down today, not only did she have two letters but also a few packages. "Thank you girl." Harry relived the owl of her burden and gave her some extra bacon before she flew away. Harry set the packages aside and opened the first letter from his Uncles.

 **Dear Pup,**

 **Its Moomy writing this time. Thank you writing us, I completely agree with you plan. Those Weasley twins sound like a blast, I'm glad there are bigger trouble makers than you to distract the teachers.**

 **Hermione should really enjoy the gift you picked out and we also put in a little something ourselves for her. Ron and Neville sound like good blokes, it is always great to have good friends. We can hardly wait to see you during you break. Miss you a lot pup.**

 **Paddy says that you are a bit too young to start chasing ladies but you must take after your dad, who knows, she might just be the one. Keep up the hard work, I know you will ace your exams, when haven't you? Haha. Well Pup I hope your plan works out, you are a good friend.**

 **With much Love Paddy and Moomy.**

Harry's face was beet red again after Sirius' comment but towards the end he had gotten back under control silently swearing to get back at his Godfather. Harry turned his attention to the second letter and as he had hoped it was actually two. One addressed to him and the other addressed to Hermione to be opened with her present. He opened his letter from the Grangers.

 **Hello Harry,**

 **Oh Harry you are so sweet for doing all of this. Your plan sounds perfect and Hermione will love it. Our present we sent is only the first part, the second part we have to get from Diagon Alley and she should be there too.**

 **Make sure she reads the letter just before opening her gift. Your gift idea sounds perfect. I am so glad my daughter has a friend like you. And thank you again for your gift to us as well. You really shouldn't have purchased that wonderful Eagle owl, he is so beautiful and kind.**

 **I can't wait to send a letter with him but Hedwig was waiting for this one. I'm going to write a separate letter to Hermione after the party, that way she doesn't get suspicious.**

 **Thank you again Harry, Love from the Grangers.**

Harry was smiling broadly, he was glad they approved his plans and liked the owl. Harry hurried up to the boys dorms to stash the packages. They all had classes today and the party would be this weekend, he would trust the twins to get the supplies and he would set up as Hermione was distracted in the Library studying for finals.

Classes for the week were finally over and it had been a busy week, since they needed time to revise over the weekend they had to complete homework as they got it, causing groans and mumbled displeasure from Ron and Neville. Harry went with it because it helped his plan to not have homework. The twins had just told him that everything was ready for tomorrow. He smiled and after homework the group went to sleep.

Harry was up first per usual but he waited in the common room for Hermione, who usually woke up at the same time as him but had to take longer to get ready for some reason he didn't understand. When she came down Harry escorted her to the breakfast table, they chatted about classes and the upcoming finals, they were joined an hour later by Ron and Neville. After breakfast with Hermione trying futilely to correct Ron's eating habits, Neville looking a bit green by the end of it. Neville ran off to the greenhouses for some extra lessons professor Sprout had offered him. Hermione wanted to go to the Library, "I'll walk you there bit but I have something to take care of before I join you." She cocked an eyebrow but didn't argue. Ron was still eating when the other two left. Harry escorted Hermione to the library doors and then made his way to the common room to set up.

The twins had taken the liberty of emptying the common room so decorating only took a two hours. Harry set up a table with all the presents and a large cake that had "Happy Belated Birthday Hermione!" written on it. Another table had snacks and drinks also courtesy of the twins. Once the common room was all done, Fred and George let everyone back in. Harry told them the plan and then left to get Hermione from the library.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said next to her ear.

She jumped turned and swatted him on the shoulder. "Harry! I told you not to do that!" He just smiled at her with that crooked smile, Hermione felt a flutter in her chest. She pursed her lips "It took you long enough what have you been doing?"

Harry shook his head. "Come with me?" she looked back to her books and then to him.

"Fine but you are helping me clean up first." He agreed and with the two of them it only took a few minutes.

Harry got her all the way back to the portrait-hole before turning back to her. "Ok now close your eyes." She looked at him quizzically but when he pouted at her she couldn't say no. she huffed but closed both eyes tight. Hermione heard Harry say the password and felt his hands on her waist pushing her forward. She was stepping haltingly until Harry stopped pushing, she felt a breath by her ear "Trust me" he whispered, her breath hitched but she nodded yes.

He walked her through the entrance and stepping closer behind her he reached up and covered her eyes with his hands. "Open your eyes" she did but saw nothing and then his hands were gone, the common room's lights were dimmed and "SURPRISE!" was shouted at her from all around the room. Hermione gasped as she took everything in. all of Gryffindor and their friends from the other houses the twins snuck in were there smiling at her. There was a table with a few gifts on it next to a huge cake and another table with snacks.

"Happy belated birthday Hermione" Harry whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I missed the real one." Hermione felt the tears well in her eyes and turned to harry wrapping her arms around him in her tightest hug as she let the tears out. Truthfully she was really sad on her birthday being away from her parents for the first time and no one had said anything to her because they didn't know. She didn't think that anyone would go through all this trouble for her but it was obvious who did. Harry potter. Her best friend.

"Thank you" she croaked out and kissed him on the cheek before turning back and smiling at the group of well-wishers, "Thank all of you." Harry was stunned for a moment after the kiss his hand rose slowly to his cheek and a grin was on his face until Fred and George came up next to him to remind him of the next step.

Harry shook his head to clear it. Looking at Hermione he said "Time for Presents!" he moved past her and brought back the present from her parents. "You have to read the card first, Parents orders." She gaped at the writing.

"What? How?" she looked at his crooked grin and smiled broadly at him and hugged him again.

When she stepped away he decided to tease her a bit "What, no kiss?"

She blushed but replied cheekily "Maybe if you are good." Harry hadn't expected that and blushed brightly.

Hermione chuckled and opened her letter. She read through it quickly and her blush increased and then she squealed loudly turning to harry. "They are going to get me a pet! Over the holidays they are taking me to Diagon Alley to get a pet!" she was so excited she was actually bouncing. Harry prompted her to open her present. She opened the box and inside was the Full Tolkien collection and a set of romance novels. She hadn't stopped smiling.

"Ours next said Ron and Neville, they handed her a paper wrapped gift, she tore away the paper and found a new book bag. "It has and undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm on it so you can carry as much as you would like and it won't weigh more than a feather." Neville explained. She hugged both boys causing them to blush as well.

Harry handed her another box. "This one is from Remus and Sirius." She opened the box and pulled out a box about the size of a toy car. "Tap it twice with you wand." She set it down and did, the box expanded into a full size trunk. "This is a two compartment trunk. The first one is standard storage, but the second one" he tapped the trunk and opened it, tapped it again and a whole semi-circle of bookshelves folded out. "Is a portable library."

Hermione gapped at the shelves and imagined how much she could fit on it. "Oh my goodness, this is too much" she was starting to feel light headed but when harry put his arm around her shoulder she felt better, she found herself directed to the couch and was handed the last box. "This is from me" Harry said softly.

Hermione opened the box with shaky fingers. The first thing she saw was a medium rectangular velvet box, she pulled that out and under it was, "The new edition of 'Hogwarts: A history'?" Harry nodded, she hugged the book to her chest and squealed again. Before setting it down on her lap. She turned her attention to the velvet box. She opened it and gasped making no noise, in the box on a silk cushion was a beautiful silver owl with green gems for eyes, attached to a fine silver chain, "Turn it over" she did and felt tears well up again running down her cheek, inscribed on the back of the Owl in fine print was 'Harry and Hermione, Best Friends Forever' She looked into her best friends emerald eyes and nodded her head in silent agreement before throwing her arms back around him and crying happy tears.

For a girl who had not had any friends growing up, she now had the best friend anybody could ever ask for. The party started with cake being passed around and then snacks, Hermione had a blast. Ron had all he could eat in the cake. Neville enjoyed the party as did Harry. The twins had smuggled some drink called butterbeer for the older students and of course the birthday girl and their benefactor. The party lasted long into the night and it was an exhausted Hermione that went up to bed wearing a contented smile and a beautiful silver owl. Harry stood at the bottom of the girls stairs with a goofy grin on his face. Hermione had kissed him on the cheek again, he found he liked getting those very much. He stood there for a few minutes after Hermione had entered her dorm before he walked up to his in a daze and collapsed on his bed still wearing his goofy grin.

Chapter: Christmas with the family

The next week flew by with preparations for finals and friends making plans for the holidays. Classes were tough but Snape seemed to have let off the torture, at least for now. Harry and Hermione worked with Neville and Ron to get them ready for the exams. Ron skived off more than he studied which made Hermione frustrated. Neville wanted to do well but his interest waned when not focused of herbology or defense, Hermione still pushed and thought he would do well. Harry chuckled as Hermione tried to get Ron to buckle down but the red head was having none of it, Harry would occasionally hear a stray comment of "She's mental" just within earshot, a quick glare had him backing down though. Harry though still saw the flash of hurt on her face when she did hear him which made him angry at Ron. The group had finals all day that Friday and the next morning they boarded the Hogwarts Express back to London.

The train ride back was rather enjoyable, the group of four had managed to find a compartment by themselves but had visits from some of the friends they had made during the year. Padma and Parvarti stopped by they were going home to see their parents over the hols. They didn't celebrate Christmas, but it was a good excuse to see them. Hermione liked Padma more than Parvarti, since Parvarti mostly giggled and talked about boys with Lavender (Hermione's other dorm mate), so she joined them in their compartment while Parvarti went to find Lavender. Fred and George visited Harry and Ron, once again congratulating Harry of throwing the best surprise party for Hermione (Causing Hermione to blush and smile at the memory, Padma noticed and raised an eyebrow when Hermione looked at Harry and blushed again.) After Fred and George had left the Padma practically dragged Hermione off to the loo.

An unexpected visitor stopped by shortly after, Draco Malfoy and two larger boys whose names Harry didn't know. "Hello Potter. Going home for Christmas?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, they had agreed to leave each other alone, what was he doing here.

"Yes I am Malfoy, You?" Draco's face lost a bit of color before flaring red in anger.

"I might be stuck with the name of Malfoy but at least I'm not a Half-blood mutt." Harry was confused, he had thought that Draco and he had reached an understanding.

"Yes. Well Malfoy, you might recall this "Half-blood Mutt" as you so eloquently put it, bested you in a duel of your own challenge." Harry paused to let that statement sink in. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you privately." Draco's anger had faded, he looked at his companions and nodded to them, Harry turned to his friends as well and they nodded to him and left the compartment.

Draco sat down across from Harry. "Draco, what was that about, I thought we had an understanding."

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well Po-Harry, we do but I also need to keep up appearances with those of a darker breed in my own house."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean? Why do you need to do that?"

Draco shifted. "As a Malfoy I am expected to act a certain way, I am expected to be the prince of Slytherin house." Harry thought for a moment.

"But you don't want to be a Malfoy, you want to be a Black right?" He nodded. "If that is the case Draco then you need to make my Godfather want you in his family. Your mother is a Black by right but you have to be invited into the family." Draco nodded. "Draco, if you were to lose those prejudices I think we might actually get along."

Draco sneered at him. "I might not want all of your kind murdered but that doesn't mean that they are as good as purebloods. Potter, I don't think we will ever be friends. And for now I will think on what you have said, regardless if I am not accepted as a Black, I will just have to work to make the Malfoy name respectable again." With that Draco left the compartment.

Neville and Ron came back in and asked what happened. "I have no idea." The boys got a recount of the conversation and were just as confused.

Hermione and Padma came back shortly and joined the group. Padma kept looking at Hermione and then at Harry and would giggle a bit. Ron and Neville had started a game of chess. Hermione, Padma and Harry talked about plans over holidays.

"Well I'm not actually sure what I'll be doing." The girls looked at him oddly. "Well my uncles said they had a surprise for me and with them there is no prying. Hermione what will you be doing?"

"My parents and I usually go to late night service then come home and have a nice dinner on Christmas Eve, Christmas morning we wake up early and do presents and then relax around the house, Boxing Day we spend with close family and friends." Harry thought that sounded nice.

"What about you Padma?"

"Well my family and I will mostly just use this as family time, go flying on our carpet and having family visit. Any idea on what the surprise might be?"

"Well, no actually. I don't have any family other than my uncles and we live in France so no chance of seeing friends, especially since I didn't have any before Hogwarts, except when I met Hermione but we didn't get much time together before." Padma and Hermione frowned at that but Harry just shrugged. "Maybe I'll get to visit over the summer holidays." Both girls agreed they would like that. "What about you guys?" Harry called over to the two boys locked in a chess match.

"My family is gathering at the Burrow for the hols. Charlie and Bill are coming home too." Ron had told them all about his eldest brothers who lived in Romania and Egypt respectively. Harry personally had met the rest of his siblings already, Percy was their prefect, Fred and George of course, and Harry remembered Ginny who he had met before boarding the train to Hogwarts. Neville mumbled about spending it with his Gran. The train slowed as it entered Kings Cross station.

Harry stared out of the train window to the platform. He and his friends were waiting until most of the students had left the train before leaving instead of fighting their way through the corridor. He had yet to spot his uncles waiting for him but they were probably waiting somewhere farther back. His thoughts were interrupted by a pulling on his arm. He turned back to his friends. "Time to go Harry." Hermione said gesturing to the empty corridor. He nodded, as much as he was excited to see his uncles he couldn't help but think he was going to miss his friends. He shook his head to clear it and smiled at his friends.

Padma had left with her sister before the train had emptied. They gathered just off the train and searched for their respective guardians. Neville found his first and the group made their way towards a very severe older woman with a broad hat and some type of bird perched on top. "Hello Gran." Neville said nervously. The woman looked over the group of four.

"Hello Neville, who might these young people be with you?"

Neville grinned. "Gran these are my friends from school, we are all in Gryffindor together. Meet Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He gestured to each of them. When he pointed out Harry her eyes darted to his scar and then back to his eyes.

Her demeanor softened a little. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom." They all gave their greetings. "Neville we must be on our way. Say goodbye to your friends."

Neville nodded. "Well guys have a happy Christmas and I'll see you back here in a week." They all nodded. "Happy Christmas Neville, madam Longbottom." Harry inclined his head. Hermione gave Neville a quick hug. Ron patted him on the shoulder.

The three watched as their friend left the platform. "Oh Ron there you are." The three turned just in time to see a red haired woman pick Ron up in a bear hug.

Harry and Hermione looked on in amusement. "Mum. Cant. Breathe." Ron groaned out.

Harry saw the red headed young girl behind her mum. "Hullo Ginny. How have you been?" The girl in question went red and let out an 'eep' noise. Harry chuckled a bit. "Come on Ginny, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine and your brother's." Hermione gave him a look that said she did not consider Ronald a friend. He gave her his patented crooked grin. Hermione shook her head.

Ginny stepped out from behind her mother. "Hi Ginny. My name is Hermione. It's good to meet you." Hermione smiled at the younger girl.

"So Ginny. How have you been? Must be lonely without your brothers at home." Harry asked the still blushing girl.

Ginny smiled shyly. "It has been but at the same time it is nice to have some peace and quiet. You don't get much of that with Fred and George in the house." Harry Smiled back.

"Probably easier to sleep without Ron's snoring too huh." Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Oi mate." Ron said indignantly.

Harry laughed at his friend. 'Well mate you do snore. Very loudly." Ron's face flushed red.

"Harry. It's nice to see you again." Molly had turned to the other children. She smiled when she saw Ginny and Hermione chatting off to the side.

"It's nice to meet you again Mrs. Weasley." Molly smiled at him too before looking around and seeing her oldest children.

She called them over by name. "Well we must be off. Harry I do hope you have a wonderful holiday." Harry wished her the same. Clapped Ron on the back and bid goodbye to Fred and George. They winked slyly at him before following their mother.

"Well, I guess that leaves us. I wonder where my uncles are." Harry said looking around.

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere. I'm glad I was able to tell my parents when to pick me up. Thank you again for getting them an owl."

"No thanks necessary. I can't have my best friend be sad, now can I?" Hermione smiled at him. She scanned the crowd again and smiled wider when she saw her parents.

"Harry look." She pointed. Harry saw her parents and right next to them were his uncles as well.

"Looks like our parents get along too." Harry remarked as they made their way over. The adults in question had spotted them and waited. "Hey Pup" Sirius said coming forward and hugging Harry. Hermione was hugged by her mum. Once greetings were done Harry looked at Sirius and Remus expectantly.

"Well…?" he said. Smirking Sirius looked at him confused.

"Well what Pup." Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"You said in your letter you had a surprise."

"Oh that. You'll see soon enough. Now time to go home. Say goodbye to your girlfriend." Harry and Hermione both blushed as red Ginny's hair.

Harry looked at Hermione and motioned his head to the side. They moved away from the adults who were trying to avoid laughing. "Hey. Ignore him, he is just teasing us."

"I know." He smiled at her.

"Though people assuming you are my girlfriend is not a bad thing." Hermione blushed again.

"Harry, we are too young to be thinking about things like that."

"I know, but I wouldn't mind later on." Hermione gaped at him. He just smiled back.

"I'll miss you Hermione." Hermione surged forward to hug him.

"I'll miss you too" she said into his chest.

"Hey, we will see each other in a week and you will get your present on the train back." She started to protest but the look in his eyes told her it would happen no matter what.

"Fine I'll bring yours too" She stepped back when someone coughed behind them.

"Well, if you lovebirds are done, it's time to get going." Sirius said to the blushing kids.

Harry was lost in thought riding in the back seat of the car. He assumed they were going to the airport to take the international floo. Sirius and Remus sat up front talking quietly as to not disturb Harry's musing. They wanted to surprise him. Harry being distracted only helped. After about half an hour passed they pulled into a non-magical neighborhood.

Harry was looking out the window when the car started to slow. He hadn't actually been watching anything, more of staring off into nothing while thinking. He wondered why the Headmaster had hidden the stone in the castle, why Snape and/or Quirell had attacked him, why Snape hated him so much, and what they would do with the information they had gathered. Someone was after the stone and it seemed no one was any the wiser except for him and his friends. His thoughts were disturbed by his Uncle Remus.

"Hey Pup, we are here." Harry sat up and looked around. What he saw was not the airport parking lot he had expected. They were parked in the driveway of a large two story house. The house was very nice, painted in a cool tan with light brown trim, large windows.

"Where is here?" Harry asked.

"Home, of course." Remus said smiling. Harry raised his eyebrows. "We moved Pup. We still have the cottage in France but we wanted to move back home. Welcome to Crawley." Harry looked around and then snapped back to look at his uncles, both were smiling back at him.

"Did you say Crawley?" Both nodded still smiling. Harry started to look around and stopped when he saw a car pulling in across the street. "No way" he breathed. He saw the familiar head of bushy brown hair step out of the back seat still talking to her parents.

"Yes way Pup. They actually helped us find this place." Harry smiled and ran.

Hermione was getting out of the car telling her parents everything that had happened so far the last term. They already knew about the troll but she also covered Harry's midnight duel, Fluffy, the stone, and the quiditch match. She was just finishing the tale of Harry's encounter with the bludger when her mother looked over her shoulder and smiled. Hermione turned to see what her mum was looking at. Her eyes widened when she was suddenly envelope in a now familiar set of arms and was lifted from the ground and spun around. "H-Harry? What? How?"

He set her down and smiled broadly at her. "Good to see you again, neighbor."

Hermione looked confused but only for a moment then her eyes flash and she too smiled broadly. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"This is great that means we can spend time together during the holidays. All of the holidays." Harry moved closer because she had started crying.

"Hermione what's wrong?" She gave him a watery smile and wiped her tears away.

"Nothing Harry, I'm just so happy. I will actually have a friend to hang out with over the summer."

Harry smiled back. "Me too." Harry had to go home to unpack but his uncles promised they would all go out to dinner that night.

Harry lay in bed the next morning thinking of how great it was to be living right across the street from his best friend. Dinner last night had been full of fun and laughter. Emma and Dan Granger were a bit worried about Hermione at Hogwarts and her escapades with Harry right up until Remus and Sirius started telling her all the trouble they got into when they went to Hogwarts. They accepted it all pretty well, mostly they were just happy their daughter was happy, finally.

Harry and Hermione had suffered through a lot of teasing but they had already had their talk and knew it was all in fun, that didn't stop them from blushing though. Harry rolled out of his new bed. Remus and Sirius had given him the larger of the two bedrooms left after the two old dogs staked their claims. They had decorated the room in a soft green with brown trim. He felt at home even after only being here one night. After Harry washed and dressed he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry was usually the first one up and that had only increased with school. He prepared breakfast making a morning feast and was setting it all out on the table when Sirius and Remus came in. "Morning Pup. How'd you sleep?" Harry smiled at the two sleepy men.

"Morning Pad. Morning Moon. I slept great, that bed you got me is like a cloud. You?" the two grunted right before taking long drags from their coffee. After they finished eating the two older made to get up. "Wait. What are the plans for today?"

"Well Pup. We hoped to do some Christmas shopping today. We need to get a tree and decorations. We also spoke to the Grangers last night and agreed to have Christmas dinner with them."

Harry was excited. "Really? When do we leave? I have a bunch of people to buy for now that I have friends." The two adults chuckled.

"We can leave after Moony and I get ready." Harry nodded and started cleaning up.

Half an hour later the three males were piled into the car and driving into London. Harry had an idea of what to get Hermione and the Grangers. Ron and Neville were easy as were the twins. The real question is what he could get his uncles. He also wanted to get something small for Padma, Susan and Hannah. Those three had been the only ones to actually befriend just Harry, which was a nice change from the fawning most other students did or the outright jealousy the rest had towards him. That's when an idea popped into his head for his uncles gifts. Now he just had to figure out how to pull it off.

A few hours later the boys were loaded down with shopping bags. The group had gone to Diagon Alley first to get the magical gifts out of the way. Second they went to a rather large mall and bought a bunch of gifts, Harry had the largest list and made sure to tell his uncles that he had to go shopping without them to get their gifts. The two were curious but agreed as long as the Grangers agreed to chaperone him. They stopped at a convenience store and nearly bought out all of the wrapping paper.

The last stop on their way home was to a tree farm. Harry loved it. The trees were all different sizes and the whole place smelled divine. Harry spent a whole hour running through the trees looking for the perfect one. They had a tall ceiling so he wanted a tall tree. Eventually Sirius and Remus caught up to their young charge. Harry was standing in front of a beautiful full tree that stood at least seven feet tall. He heard them approach and spun around wearing a wide grin. "This one." Sirius and Remus smiled back at the boy and nodded. After making their purchase and plenty of additional purchases from the décor tent that was set up near the farm they finally arrived back home. Sirius cast a notice me not charm and the levitated the tree into the house.

Harry ran across the street and knocked on the door. Emma answered the door and smiled down at the young bouncing boy. "Well hello Harry. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you, Mr. Granger and Hermione would like to help us decorate our tree." Harry said still bouncing with barely contained excitement.

"We would love to Harry. Give me a moment and I'll get them." Emma walked back down the hall and called for the aforementioned pair. Dan came out of the study with a questioning look on his face. Hermione came down the stairs looking towards her mother but her gaze fell on the boy just inside the foyer.

"Harry!" She shouted and flew down the stairs. Harry looked up just in time to see his bushy haired best friend rushing toward him. Harry opened his arms instinctively and caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They pulled back out of the hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you had plans all day."

"I did but we just got back and I convinced my uncles to get a tree. I was hoping that you and your parents would help us decorate it."

Hermione looked ready to burst with joy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said running back to her parents and grabbing their hands. She started dragging them until they caught on and followed willingly.

Hours later the two families sat in the living room drinking hot cocoa and admiring the tree. The children had taken the lead on decorating the tree. They had so much energy Sirius wound up levitating the tree so the kids could literally run around it. The grangers loved seeing their daughter so happy and carefree. Growing up had been hard for her, she was always shunned for her intelligence and had a hard time connecting, but now she had a true friend.

While Harry wasn't Hermione's intellectual equal he still accepted her and even helped balance her out, like now. Instead of standing back and planning ever ornament placement, she and Harry were running around throwing tinsel and ornaments with very little planning. They were being children, which was hard for Harry as well.

Harry had grown up different, early placement meant he went to school with children older than him but still with a studious attitude he pulled ahead of the rest academically. They had shunned him, he felt rejected. He had Sirius and Remus but he still had felt the loss of his mum and dad. There were stories that he had been told and they were great but also increased his longing for the love he never knew. On his tenth birthday Sirius and Remus had sat him down and told him why he had lost his parents. They told him that a prophecy existed that named him the one to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. The same Dark Lord had tracked down his family via the use of Peter the traitor. His mum performed very old magic to save his life but her life had been taken in the process along with his dad. This added a new weight to Harry, he dived into his studies and would have studied magic if his uncles had let him. It was a relief to the two men to see their boy playing and laughing again so carefree, it brought tears to their eyes. The two families had dinner together again and said their goodnights, Harry got another kiss on the cheek (out of the sight of the adults of course).

The days passed until it was finally Christmas Eve. Earlier in the week Harry had left with Emma to pick up the gift for his uncles. It had been a short trip but the gift itself took a long time to get. They did some more shopping, Harry picked up a couple sweaters for his uncles and also found another little something perfect for Hermione. Emma was getting very attached to her young companion, in fact she had started thinking of him as her own son. He was so thoughtful and kind, not to mention generous. She hoped he never grew out of that. His plan for his Uncles gifts was so touching she couldn't wait to see their faces. When they were finished she helped him put the finishing touches on the gifts, now all that was left was the wait. Harry was so excited for the morning he was having trouble sleeping.

Christmas morning came sooner than he thought. Harry jumped out of bed grabbing all of the presents he bought and brought them downstairs. After placing the gifts under the tree he made a large breakfast. Half an hour later delicious smells permeated the air filling the house. The smell of freshly brewed coffee enticed the two adult males downstairs and into the kitchen. Their eyes widened at the feast that was prepared and placed on the table. "Happy Christmas Paddy. Happy Christmas Moomy." Harry said as he sat down a platter on bacon.

"Happy Christmas Pup." The both said back. "Harry, you didn't need to do all of this." Remus said.

"Pup this looks amazing." Sirius followed.

"Well I've made you both a coffee over there, but we have to wait for the Grangers before we eat." Sirius groaned aloud.

Remus just chuckled. "Why don't you go over and fetch them before Padfoot eats his own foot." Harry laughed at the glare Sirius directed at Remus and agreed.

Twenty minutes later both families were gathered around the tree with full bellies and two very excited children. They sat and talked for a while but before the children could burst Dan declared it present time. Harry and Hermione rushed forward grabbing presents. Unlike most children who would grab their presents first these two grabbed their parent's presents and started handing them out. Once everyone had a present Harry sat back and watched the faces.

Dan unwrapped his gift from Harry, inside he found a golf club caring kit and a new set of golf sleeves. Emma opened hers and found the entire collection of Arthur Conan Doyle novels in first editions, her eyes filled with tears. Harry watched Hermione very closely on her gift. She unwrapped hers and gasped. Inside the box was a leather diary with _HJG_ etched in gold on the front, next to it was a pen with an inscription carved on it, ' _A room without books is like a body without a soul_ ' –Cicero-. Her eyes filled with tears. Harry came over and hugged her, she returned the embrace tightly. Harry was distracted but was reminded of the last set of gifts by a set of laughs. Harry turned and saw his uncles laughing at the sweaters. Remus was hold a tan sweater with a cartoon wolf wearing a Santa hat and a cardigan. Sirius was hold a light blue sweater with a Cartoon black puppy tangled in Christmas lights with the end of its tail caught in its mouth. "These are great Pup, thank you."

"There is more. In the bottom." Harry shuffled his feet. He was unsure if they would like the next part as much. The two marauders looked at the bottom of the boxes and pulled out a bundle of parchment each. They read the top of the papers and gasped both looking at Harry with tears rolling down their cheeks. "You see, I was wondering what I could give you that would be special. I realize what you gave up to take care of me. I was hoping that I could be your son. That I could give you what you should have had. I love you both and would like to call you both my Dad." Harry was crying at the end of his speech.

Sirius and Remus were crying too and both moved forward and embraced the small crying lad. "We would be honored to be your Dads." Remus said softly.

"I have always thought of you as my own son." Sirius said just as softly.

All three Grangers had tears in their eyes as well as they watch the touching scene. Eventually the three separated and all three wore huge grins. They passed out more gifts. Harry got quite the collection of books from Hermione and another kiss on the cheek (catcalls and blushing ensued). Dan and Emma gave Harry a camera and a photo album with the task of filling it with all the memories he could. Sirius and Remus Pulled out a long paper wrapped gift. Harry tore at the paper with glee and revealed a brand new 'Nimbus 2000'. Harry looked around at everybody, he felt part of a family. Harry thanked everyone for the gifts. Next was Hermione's turn. Dan and Emma got her a card that read 'We owe you one familiar' she squealed in delight and launched at her parents.

Sirius and Remus pulled out another long paper wrapped package. "No way" Hermione whispered and tore off the paper, she revealed her very own 'Nimbus 2000'. The wood was lighter than Harry's dark broom. "Well we couldn't let our son go flying without his best girl, now could we?" Once again launching herself this time at the two marauders she pulled them into a hug. Sirius and Remus exchanged gifts with Dan and Emma. Dan and Emma received a set of magical house hold items. Sirius and Remus received a set of cook books and the promise of lessons causing them both to groan and the rest to laugh.

They all sat around and talk for a while. "Harry. What's that?"

"Hmm. What's what?"

"That." She pointed at a plain paper wrapped package at the very back of the tree.

"Hmm I don't know." He reached out and pulled it to him. "It's addressed to me. I wonder who it's from." The four adults shook their heads. Harry shrugged and tore off the paper. Inside was a shimmering cloth. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him but picked up the card. 'This belonged to your father. I have been wanting to return it for some time. Use it well.'

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak. It was James'. We used it in school all the time." Sirius said in a rough voice full of nostalgia.

"Wow, that's brilliant." Harry said throwing the cloak around his shoulders.

"Harry you're gone. That's amazing." Harry removed the cloak and handed it to Hermione who disappeared a moment later.

"Who had my father's cloak?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Last I heard Albus was running tests on it. Guess he finished." Sirius didn't look too happy.

"So does this mean I get to take this to school with me?" Harry said with a glint in his eye. The two marauders looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You use it to break as many rules as you can and not get caught." The whole room broke into laughter at the scowl Hermione cast at the two Marauders.

Chapter 10: Back to school and adventures

The rest of winter break went by quickly. Soon enough Harry and Hermione were walking through the portal to platform 9 ¾. They boarded the train early to get an empty compartment.

Sirius and Remus were watching the young people board the train feeling a little nostalgic. The Grangers had had to work that day so the two men accompanied the students back to Kings Cross Station. Sirius was letting his eyes wander along the platform seeing others children talking on the platform. Remus still looking the train looked over when he heard his best mate's breath hitch. Remus looked over to see Sirius staring wide eyed down the platform toward a family. He studied the group seeing a couple with black hair and another woman with them. Remus felt a grin spread across his face as he realized who the woman was and why Sirius was struck silent. He quickly developed plan.

Amelia Bones stood on the platform with her Sister, Brother-in-law and niece Susan. She hadn't felt much like coming as she had just finished a long week in the office. Being the department head of the DMLE was exhausting. She was just over thirty and swore she had found a gray hair that morning. She knelt down and hugged her niece goodbye. She had just stood up and was about to bid farewell to her family when a loud voice echoed across the platform.

"Sirius Black! You mangy old mutt! Are you telling me, that you have not owled her?!" Remus shouted in false anger.

Sirius looked at his old friend who had just started shouting at him, even using his actual name. What did he do? "Moony. What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Remus just grinned at his friend with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

Amelia heard the name but didn't dare believe it. ' _Sirius? Here?_ ' She looked towards the noise and her gaze fell on a tall man with long black hair dressed in fine dress robes, he was looking at another man in what appeared to be muggle clothing equally as tall but with short light brown hair. The black haired man turned when the light haired man nodded his head this was. Towards her? Amelia caught her breath when the man looked directly at her. Sirius' eyes widened when he found her looking at him with equally huge eyes.

Before he knew it he was walking towards her. Once he did his steps quickened. Amelia stood stock still as the man she had not seen for ten years moved towards her. Sirius had no idea what he would say or what he would do when he got to her but he didn't care. This woman had been in his thoughts daily for the last ten years and now she was in front of him. Sirius stopped right in front of her. The stood staring into each other's eyes measuring the others reaction to their reunion. Amelia kept glancing at his lips wondering if he would kiss her. Almost as soon as she had that thought Sirius leaned forward cupping her cheek with his hand, running it softly around to the back of her neck. He leaned down putting his lips mere centimeters from hers. Then his whispered so only she could hear. "I have missed you so much." Then he claimed her lips.

Amelia felt herself melt as he kissed her. It was as if the last ten years hadn't even happened. Her feelings for this man surged forward as she kissed him back with as much passion as she could manage. She wrapped her arms around his neck, molding her body against his. After what seemed like a lifetime the two had to separate for air. They stood staring into the other panting. Sirius couldn't keep the smile off his face. Amelia bit her lip before she grinned at him. "I missed you too. I also seem to recall you owe me a redo date. Something about a week long vacation?"

Sirius thought his grin would split his face at her words. "If you would give an old dog the chance, I would love to take you anywhere you wanted to go. Do anything you wanted to do. As long as I'm with you."

Amelia nodded her head vigorously, tear welling in her eyes. The two reunited lovers were then broken out of their stupor by the loud whistles and cheers surrounding them. Amelia groaned and blushed and she saw the look on her sisters faces. She promptly buried her face in Sirius' chest. Sirius spared a short glare at Remus who obviously was the cause of the cheering and whistling. Then he let it go and smiled at his friend. He was so happy in that moment there wasn't anything that could bring him down. Sirius pulled Amelia further into his arms and laid his cheek on her head. They stayed like that until the train left. They left with only a few words to their families. They of course had a week long date ahead of them.

They sat next to each other. Their shrunken trunks were in Hermione's bottomless bag. Over the break the two friends had grown accustomed to being close. They both knew they were far too young for romance but they did enjoy each other's company and their personal closeness. Hermione laid her head on Harry's lap and cracked open her copy of 'The Hobbit'. Harry played with her hair absently as he meditated. Remus had told him about a skill called Occlumency, a branch of mind magic that protected the mind from outside attacks and help organize thoughts. Harry had been practicing meditation and sorting his thoughts. He was still aware of his surroundings so knew when Neville and Ron found them. They raised eyebrows at the twos position but didn't say anything and settled into the compartment.

The compartment door opened again this time it was Draco. "Good Potter you are here. I need to speak with you."

Harry came out of his meditation. "Hello Draco. How was your holidays? Please feel free to speak. I have nothing to hide from my friends."

Draco sneered. "I will not discuss important matters in front of two blood-traitors and a filthy mud…" Harry's green eyes turned steely as he stopped Draco.

"Finish that insult and I will remove your tongue Malfoy." Draco paled for a moment. "Now what did you want to discuss?" Draco's color came back.

"Fine. It's my father he has been amassing his power base again. Malfoy Manor is back under his control. Has been for a while but he kept it secret. The Malfoy accounts have grown back to a respectable status and even more death eaters are due to be released this summer. My father is watching my actions more than ever. I will need to put on a good show to keep him away from my mother and me. Which means that you and I need to be enemies at least on the surface. I will go out of my way to antagonize you and you must react accordingly, act angry, shout at me, we might even trade a hex or two sometimes. I have to use all the standard terms including mudblood. But know that when it comes to your friends I do not mean them."

Harry was nodding. "I understand Draco. Thank you for telling me. We will fool your father. But keep in mind that my father is also watching."

"Father?"

"Yes over the break I was officially adopted by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both are now my Fathers. And before you ask no, not like that." Draco nodded.

"Then I look forward to this term. It should prove… entertaining." With that the Slytherin Prince left.

Padma joined them shortly after. Hermione put up her book and the group exchanged gifts, small though they were, mostly candies and knick-knacks. The rest of the ride was rather peaceful, everyone shared stories of what happened over the holidays. "Wait," Padma stopped Hermione. "You are saying that you and Harry are Neighbors now?" Hermione nodded and smiled. Padma smiled too and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Talk about the boy-next-door." Hermione blushed a little and winked at her friend before laying her head on Harry's shoulder making Padma giggle and continued her story. The twins stopped by to say hello to the group once. Neville described a dull Christmas with his overbearing Grandmother. Ron told a tale of a hectic and Weasley packed Christmas and lots of food. Padma imparted a story of flying carpets and family activities. All in all the holidays had been rather blissful and now it was time to dive back into the throng of school work and classes.

The professors started the term off hard. After the first day of classes the group had so much homework they had to spend all of their breaks just catching up to it. Hermione of course worked ahead as much as possible. Harry wasn't too far behind her but Ron and Neville were struggling. Padma reported much the same on her end but was keeping up with the work load as well as Harry at least. Draco and Harry had argued in the great hall during lunch earlier in the week. Snape had taken points from Gryffindor but none from Slytherin. Finally the weekend was here and with their homework done the group had some questions to ask a certain jolly giant.

The grounds were unseasonably warm as they made their way to the hut but when they spotted Hagrid's hut they could see smoke rising from the chimney. Harry knocked hard on the door, he heard Fang bark and could hear a lot of shuffling and shifting until the large oak door opened revealing a sweating Hagrid. When the door opened a wave of heat hit the children. "Hagrid you do know that it is really warm out right?"

"Er, yes but I got to keep it really warm in 'ere. Would you lot care to come in for a tea?" The children nodded and made their way into the overheated hut.

Harry noticed Hermione's hair got even bushier from the sauna like room. He leaned over and nudged her with his shoulder as she tried to smash it down with her hands. "Hey, don't worry about it looks good no matter what." He gave her a crooked smile and she blushed. Harry didn't notice because her face was already flushed from the heat, but she did stop trying to smash down her bushy brown locks.

Hagrid passed out cups of hot tea. "So Hagrid, how's Fluffy?" "Oh she's doing al'ight, a bit lonely being cooped up in that room on the third floor though." His face looked alarmed. "I shouldn't have said that. Don't tell nobody I told yeh that."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry Hagrid we won't. But I do have two questions." Hagrid looked hesitant. "Why is Professor Dumbledore hiding the Philosopher Stone in the castle?"

Hagrid looked stunned. "How did you know that Fluffy was guarding the stone?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Well Hagrid it was really just a theory until now."

Hagrid's face fell. "Dumbledore trusted me and I just gave away his secret."

Harry patted the big man on the shoulder. "There, there Hagrid. We already knew. And we promise not to tell anyone. The only reason we asked was because we think someone is trying to steal it."

Hagrid sat back up. "Who would try to steal from Hogwarts?"

"Well we don't have any real proof, but I think it is Snape. After the troll attacked us when he met us he had a large bite mark on his leg."

Hagrid was shaking his head. "Professor Snape would never. In fact he is helping to protect the stone. Along with all the other teachers."

The students seemed unsurprised by that. "My second Question is. Where did you get Fluffy?"

"Oh, I bought him off some Greek fellow a while back. Couldn't take care of 'im." Harry was interested but

Ron spoke up first "Hagrid?" Hagrid grunted. "Hagrid is that what I think it is?" Ron said pointing at the fire. Hagrid looked at Ron. "Hagrid, how do you have a bloody dragons egg!?"

"I, er, I won it in a game er cards."

"But Hagrid, Dragon eggs are illegal and dangerous." Neville jumped in.

"Ah, that's rubbish, they are just misunderstood creatures." The four student looked incredulous. "Don't tell anyone. I have always wanted a dragon. Now is my chance."

Hermione wanted to try once more. "Hagrid, you know you live in a wooden house, right? And Dragons breathe fire?"

Hagrid looked confused. "What's that matter?" The group of four just shook their heads.

"Well Hagrid we best be going, it's nearly lunch time." Harry and the others stood and left with promise to visit and to come see the egg hatch.

The next couple of months passed in relative normalcy. Classes eased back up after the first week, except for Potions. Harry and Hermione continued to do self-study. Harry told Hermione about occlumency so she had started to practice too. Ron and Hermione argued nearly every day. Harry tried to keep the peace but Ron kept provoking Hermione and when she did snap at him there was no stopping her. Harry did make the mental note that she was kind of cute when she got mad. Harry tried to talk to Ron but he would just shrug it off and say that she was just mental which bugged Harry. Neville tried to help keep the peace but as much as they liked Ron he was the instigator here and just wouldn't stop. Of course every time he needed help with his homework he thought Hermione was the best person on the planet.

Harry spoke to Hermione and they agreed that they would not help Ron for each insult he made against Hermione. Ron was informed of this situation and the insults stopped very quickly. Neville's friends Susan and Hannah started joining them in studying along with Padma. The second Quiditch game of the season came and went with Gryffindor beating Slytherin by barely catching the snitch before the other team, of course no rouge bludgers this time. Draco and Harry continued their banter in public but it became a sort of joke when they would see each other out of the public eye. Hermione and Harry were a near permanent fixture in the library joined occasionally by Neville, Padma, Susan and Hannah. Ron avoided the library like the plague, preferring to play chess or exploding snap with his other dorm mates.

Chapter 11: Norbert and Mirrors

One morning the group received a note via Hedwig. It was from Hagrid. The egg was hatching and he wanted them to be there. After breakfast the group made their way to his cottage.

"Hullo you lot. Come in, come in." Hagrid greeted them gesturing them in. The dragon egg was sitting in the middle of the table gently rocking back and forth. They all gathered around it. They were all talking amongst themselves when a crack sounded. All the guest turned to look at the egg. The once smooth egg now had a large crack near the top of the egg. As they watched the crack pushed outward causing fractures and finally a chunk of egg shell fell away.

A small Black head popped out of the exposed section of the egg. The small dragon continued to push out of the egg and eventually tumbled out of the half busted egg. "Isn't he cute? Oh look he knows his momma." Hagrid cooed as the dragon let out a whine and shuffled towards him.

The four students were fascinated. They had just watched the birth of a dragon, how many first years could say that? Hagrid petted it. "I think I'll call 'im Norbert." Norbert let out another whine and a puff of smoke from its nostrils. The students laughed.

"What kind of dragon is he?" Harry asked.

"He is a Norwegian Ridgeback. He is beautiful." Ron answered.

"Hagrid. I don't think you can keep him." Hermione said solemnly.

"I agree Hagrid. He is going to be too big and he will start to breathe fire soon enough." Harry followed up quickly, seeing Hagrid open his mouth to argue.

Hagrid looked close to tears. "I'll deal with that when it comes. For now I am going to care for him." Ron looked thoughtful which was a bit of an odd look on the red head. Neville was pretty quiet but agreed with Harry and Hermione.

Harry was sitting in the common room just having come back from the library. Hermione had just gone up to bed but Harry wanted to stay away from Ron for a while. The red head first year had tried to insult Hermione again but before Neville could stop him Harry had punched him in the mouth and would have kept going had Neville not stopped him. Harry took a bit to calm down. Hermione had to take Harry away from Ron to get him started. Meanwhile Neville half carried the bleeding and crying Weasley to the hospital wing.

Hermione sat Harry down at their table. "Harry. Thank you for defending me but you shouldn't have hit him."

Harry looked at her. "I'm sorry 'Mione but when someone who is supposed to be my friend insults the most important girl in my life I don't take it well." Hermione blushed a little, she was really the only girl in his life but still.

"Still Harry, now you need to apologize." Harry was shaking his head.

"I am not going to apologize to him. He deserved what he got. I will apologize to him when he apologizes to you and means it." Hermione let out a sigh.

"Harry you have to be the bigger person here. I can take care of Ronald. As long as I know that I have you nothing he says will ever hurt me again."

Harry smiled crookedly eliciting a flutter in her chest. "You win. I will apologize tonight."

Hermione beamed. "Good, now since we are already here…" Harry started to chuckle as Hermione pulled out a few books.

Harry had met Ron just before and tried to apologize. Ron walked into the common room and spotted Harry on the couch. He made to move past him but Harry stood up and stepped in his path. "Ron wait."

Ron scowled at him. "What Potter? Want to punch me again?"

Harry winced. "Listen. I am sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have let myself go like that. I was just so mad. One of my best mates was insulting someone very important to me. I'm not making any excuses and I know it is not going to make it all better but I am sorry."

Ron's glare softened. "Right. I'm sorry too. Sometimes my mouth goes off before my brain has time to catch up. I shouldn't have said that about Hermione." Harry nodded. Ron moved past Harry up the stairs. Harry sighed to himself as he thought of the damage he had done to his friendship.

It was approaching midnight and Harry was still on the couch when the portrait hole opened. Fred and George stumbled into the common room looking paler than usual. They didn't notice Harry.

"Who the Bloody Hell let that thing in a school!"

"I have no idea but that is the last time I ask the question 'Who is Fluffy?'" Harry watched as the twins came down from their adrenaline rush.

"Hey Fred, hey George. Met Fluffy have you?" The twins jumped at his voice spinning to look at him. After they got over their surprise they sauntered over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"So what does little Harrykins know about the big bad doggy?"

"I see you have been breaking rules as well. There might be hope for you yet."

Harry smiled at the pranksters. "How did you two know about Fluffy?"

The twins exchanged a glance. "That's a…"

"Secret" the two said. Harry laughed and decided to go up to bed.

Halfway through the night Harry woke up. He sat up in bed and looked around for the source of disturbance that had woken him. Ron was snoring loudly but Harry was used to that. He felt compelled to explore for some odd reason. It was well past curfew so Harry got his cloak and left the dorm. He wondered aimlessly through the halls. He encountered Mrs. Norris and froze trying to keep her from noticing him. He breathed a sigh of relief as she ran off. Harry walked a bit longer until he stopped outside of an abandoned classroom.

He stepped inside and placed in the center of the room was a large mirror. The frame was intricate and there was writing at the top. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. Harry stepped in front of the mirror and removed his cloak. He gasped and spun around but stopped confused. He looked back at the mirror. In the mirror he saw himself standing right in front of a young couple. The man looked very much like Harry thought he would when he was older, unruly black hair, tall slim muscled body and a pair of rectangular spectacles. Beside him stood a beautiful woman, Long vibrant red hair, a slim build stood a half a head shorter than the man with the most bright green eyes identical to Harry's own.

Harry recognized the couple from pictures around his home. These were his parents. He couldn't stop the tears he felt flowing down his cheeks as his parents smiled down at him. A few moments later Sirius and Remus came up behind the couple and the all laughed joyfully. Hermione stood off to the side until mirror Harry waved her over to introduce her to his parents. Harry wished so much that this was all real but it wasn't. This mirror must show you what you wish for the most. Harry re-donned his cloak and left the room wanting to get away from the torturous images in the mirror, unfortunately he couldn't also get them out of his mind. He went back to the common room and collapsed into tears on the couch.

He didn't know how long he cried. A hand was laid on his shoulder causing him to jump. "Harry? What's wrong?" Harry heard Hermione's voice and turned around not bothering to hide his tear stained cheeks. She looked worriedly at him. Harry described his early morning adventures, not quite avoiding Hermione lecturing him on breaking curfew, and explained the mirror he had found there and what he had seen. Hermione had tears in her eyes at the end of his story. She embraced him in a hug.

Afterwards Harry was feeling a bit better. "I want to know what that mirror was. I'll bet there is a book on it in the library."

Hermione bit her lip. "Probably but it is mostly likely in the restricted section and we would need a teachers note to get in there."

Harry got a glint in his eyes. "'Mione. We have an invisibility cloak. We don't need a pass."

Hermione gaped at him. "Harry we can't just break into the restricted section. That's against the rules." Harry laughed.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter. Rules are meant to be followed for the safety of everyone." Harry smiled crookedly at her.

"But 'Mione. Think about all of the super rare neglected books just sitting in there waiting for a brilliant young witch to glean the knowledge they have just waiting inside of their bindings." Harry saw her eyes glaze a bit and her resolve crash around her, he knew he had won but wanted to placate her a little. "Besides, you know any teacher would give the two top students access anyway. This way we aren't taking precious time out of a teacher's busy schedule." The only response was a huff and a reprimanded glare. Harry just smiled at her.

That night harry and Hermione waited until the common room emptied. Harry had tried to convince Ron and Neville but both weren't really interested in the books in the restricted section. Since Harry didn't tell them about the mirror they decided not to go. The two young students crouched under the invisibility cloak and stepped out of the portrait hole. They moved down the corridors all the way to the library. Luckily they did not encounter Filch or Mrs. Norris this time as they made it to the library without incident. Hermione unlocked the door with a quiet 'Alohomora'. The two stayed under the cloak all the way back to the gate that blocked the restricted section, another unlocking spell and they were in. They took off the cloak and started searching.

They both found many books on magical artifacts. It was two hours in when Hermione let out a small shout of success. "Harry I think I found it." Harry scooted closer to her to see the page she was pointing at. "The Mirror of Erised is a powerful magical artifact from the time of Merlin. This mirror is said to show the viewer his/her deepest desire. This item can be very dangerous. Many have used this mirror and wasted away in front of it."

Harry grimaced. "I can understand that. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay and watch my parents forever." Hermione was nodding in understanding when they heard a long creak of old hinges moving.

"Put out the lamp!" Harry whispered. Hermione doused the lamp as Harry through the cloak over the two of them. They moved back towards the gate slipping out and locking it just before Filch appeared at the end of the last book shelf. He glared at the empty space before him. He knew he had heard voices even had thought he saw a dim light but he didn't see anything now and the gate was locked. He sent one last glare before stalking off mumbling to himself. Harry and Hermione let out their held breaths in a relieved sigh. The two looked at each other and smiled at the near miss. Hermione had to admit this was fun even if it was dangerous. The two of them moved quietly back along the corridors.

The two were passing a section of unused classrooms when they heard noise. Both stopped and listened. There were voices coming from the class room just to their left. They were about to move on when they heard a whiny voice. "Please! Not again!" They stopped moving again and looked at each other. Both nodded and moved to the door that was half opened.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirell!" came a familiar sneering voice.

Harry turned to Hermione. 'It's Snape' he mouthed and she nodded.

"Y-y-you d-don't under-der-stand." Quirell stuttered out.

"I understand plenty you sniveling coward. I saw you sneak away to the third floor on Halloween. Don't deny it. Whatever you want with the stone. You will not have it. You have already failed in your task when the troll got loose." Snape sneered at him. "Don't let me catch you again."

Harry and Hermione backed to the other end of the corridor as the classroom door flew open. Snape paused and looked around pausing briefly on the spot where the two students were before stalking off with his black robes billowing around him. The students didn't move for many minutes. It sounded as though Quirell hadn't moved and was mumbling intelligibly to himself in the classroom.

Minutes later the two made it back to the common room and collapsed on the couch. They removed the cloak and just looked at each other. They sat like that in silence for half an hour before Hermione and Harry sat back both saying "Wow."

"Crazy night huh." Harry said breaking the silence.

"Definitely. I can't believe we weren't caught."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, we could have been killed. Or worse expelled!" He said teasingly. Hermione blushed a bit a swatted Harry on the arm. "Admit it. You. Had. Fun." Harry was rubbing his arm dramatically as he teased her again.

Hermione smiled but nodded. "I did have fun but it was very dangerous. Imagine if Peeves had found us all alone." Harry shuddered at the thought of the poltergeist ambushing them.

"Well we should probably head to bed. We do have class tomorrow." Harry groaned at the thought.

"Thank you for helping me tonight Hermione." They both headed to bed.

Chapter 12: Escape plans

They visited Hagrid again that weekend. Norbert was about the size of a cat now and was growing every day. They tried to convince Hagrid to be rid of him but Hagrid said he was too young right now and couldn't be away from his mommy. Norbert promptly lit Hagrid's beard on fire. The giant just patted it out and called the dragon a 'little rascal'. Over the next few weekends Norbert grew to the size of Fang and Hagrid had to put out so many fires he had lost most of his furniture. Ron had actually been bitten on the hand when he reached for a mug. He rushed off to Madam Pomfrey to be healed.

Their next visit they sat Hagrid down. "Hagrid he has to go. There is no getting around it." Neville started.

Hagrid started to protest but Hermione cut him off. "No Hagrid. This has to be done. If you don't we will have to go to the Headmaster."

"But where will he go?" Harry Grinned at Ron.

"Well we have a sort of plan." He said nodding to Ron.

"Right then, you know my brother Charlie?"

Hagrid nodded. "Great kid, loved creatures and had a real way with em too."

"Yep sounds like Charlie. Well he actually works at a dragon preserve in Romania. We wrote him and he said that he would love to take in Norbert but he can't take any time off. He has some friends of his flying back from a trip and they agreed to pick up Norbert."

Harry cut in. "The only issue is that we need to get him to the top of the astronomy tower at Midnight. Tonight."

Hagrid started bawling. "It's too soon! My baby."

"Hagrid we have to. We need you to secure him so we can transport him." Hermione piped up. "We are going to have to use the cloak, right?"

"Yes but that means while the box will be invisible. We will not." Ron and Neville had been told about the cloak after break but they hadn't been using it. "We will just have to be very careful. One of us can cast the levitation spell and the other will pull it." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "The other two can keep watch and give us a warning if someone is coming."

"Sounds like we have a plan. Hagrid can you meet us at the doors at eleven-thirty?" He sniffled a bit but nodded.

The four students snuck out of the common room that night at ten minutes until eleven and made their way to the entrance hall. When they arrived Hagrid was just outside the door with a large wooden box. He was talking to it. "Mommy will miss you. You'll have a great time with all the other dragons. I packed you with plenty of food for the trip."

"Hagrid. We need to go." Hagrid was silently crying as Hermione cast the spell and Harry pulled the box inside. Ron and Neville scouted ahead staying out of sight. The group moved slow Hermione and Harry switching off with the levitation spell as each got tired. They had a close call as they stopped at an intersection when Neville ducked around the corner and mouthed 'Norris' to them they ducked into the broom closet closest to them leaving the box in the hall under the cloak. A few minutes later they peaked out and found the corridor empty.

They continued until they heard Peeves cackling and Filch shouting just down the hall to the left. They rushed through passing them without being noticed. Finally they got to the base of the astronomy tower and it was nearly midnight. The four of them rushed up to the top. Harry and Hermione were spent both had to cast the spell to raise the box up the stairs as Ron and Neville pushed it forward. Neville and Ron were wondering how Charlie's friends were going to get there.

At exactly midnight four cloaked people on brooms flew into sight and landed a moment later in the tower. "Hey there. You must be Ron, and these must be your friends. I'm glad Charlie got us when he did or we would have been too far east to help." The four agreed that was a good thing. "Well we are a bit pressed for time. Let's get hooked up and get out of here." Harry had removed the cloak when they set down the box. Norbert was starting to get restless so was jostling the box quite a bit. The four wizards conjured ropes and hooks quickly attaching them to the box and to the brooms. They cast levitation charm on it and remounted the brooms. They bid the young students farewell and sped away casting disillusionment charms and disappearing into the night.

"Whew. We did it." Ron breathed.

"Yea we did. Good plan Ron." Neville sat patting him on the back.

"It was an Idea. Harry and Hermione made it a plan." Ron said shrugging.

"Can we get back now? Before we are caught?" Hermione huffed.

The three boys nodded and they went down the stairs. Harry had forgotten about putting on the cloak after all the excitement and didn't remember until they got the bottom of the stairs and saw the bright yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris staring at them. Harry Panicked. He pulled out the cloak and threw it over his friends. In his haste he didn't notice that only Hermione was covered fully. Ron and Neville were missed. He didn't have time to see when Filch came running around the corner. The caretaker smiled evilly at the three visible students.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Students out of bed past curfew. I have you now. I knew it. Now let's get Professor McGonagall and see what she has to say to you."

Mrs. Norris ran off and a few minutes later an upset Professor McGonagall walked around the corner. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. Never have I ever found three students out of bed at the same time. What were you doing?" The three boys looked down nervously.

Harry though had been raised by two of the famous marauders. He looked up hiding a smirk. "Professor we were sleepwalking. We only just woke up when we saw Filch's face. Scared us half to death it did. How would you like to wake up to that face?" Harry said with a straight face.

Both Ron and Neville were trying to stop themselves from laughing. McGonagall lost a bit of her angry demeanor. "Mr. Filch. You may leave now. Return to your duties." Filch looked like he wanted to say something but a look from the professor stopped him. He glared at the children and walked away. McGonagall waited a moment. "Now for punishment. I believe it will be twenty points from Gryffindor. Each." She raised her hand to stop the protests the boys had started. Also you will each serve a detention with Filch tomorrow night."

The boys hung their heads and muttered agreements. Hermione watched in silence. She was glad she couldn't be seen but also felt bad for her friends. She balked at the amount of points they had lost. It was nearly all she had gained since the year started and then the detentions on top of it was just too much. She was about to throw Hagrid under the bus when Harry looked over his shoulder and just shook his head and then winked.

"Professor, would it be ok if we went to bed now? Sleep walking is very tiring." The two boys nearly dropped their jaws to the floor at Harry. McGonagall barley retained her stoic visage.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I believe it would a good idea for you and your friends to go to bed now." ' _How very much like his father he was'_ She thought inwardly smiling at his cheek. Harry smiled at her crookedly his green eyes glinting with a sort of mischief. He had gotten something by her but she didn't know what it was. It was odd to see those eyes looking so mischievous when his mother had rarely ever broken a rule. She led them all to the staircase and watch as the group climbed. When they reached the painting she turned and started back to her quarters. She missed the fact that the three boys waited a moment before going through the open portal.

Back in the common room Hermione slipped the cloak off. "Harry James Potter. Why did you cover me with the cloak? You all got detentions and points taken away."

Harry smiled. "Well to be honest while I was most worried about you, I did try to cover them as well but they were too far apart."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Why did you feel the need to antagonize the professor?"

Harry laughed. "Well. Being the son of three marauders, it seems I have inherited a bit of a smart mouth."

Ron and Neville burst out laughing at that statement. "A bit? Mate, you couldn't have chosen a cheesier excuse." Hermione just pursed her lips, trying (and failing) to keep from smiling.

"Well boys, we best get some rest. I hear detentions with Filch are terribly tedious." Ron and Neville groaned.

"Hagrid owes us big time for this." Ron grumbled.

Harry stayed behind with Hermione. "I'm glad you didn't get caught 'Mione. We wouldn't want you to ruin your schooling for following me."

Hermione huffed. "I would have stood and taken the same punishment with you boys. But I didn't want her to know about your cloak so I couldn't just take it off."

Harry smiled crookedly. "Thanks 'Mione that means a lot that you would stand by me even when I screw up."

Hermione smiled shyly back. "I will always stand by you, Harry. I'm your best friend after all."

"You sure are" he said hugging her. "And so much more." He breathed to himself, not meaning for her to hear. Hermione felt her stomach flip and her face heat up. But she ignored both and hugged him back. They split off and went to bed, each had a smile that stayed with them all night.

Chapter 13: Snowballs and Forrest excursions

The next morning came quickly. Four groggy pre-teens stumbled down to breakfast thankful it was a weekend and they didn't have classes. They ate and slowly absorbed energy from the food. By the time breakfast was over they were energized and ready for something to do. They decided to go for a walk around the lake. It must have snowed early that morning because the grounds were covered in fluffy white snow. The group trudged through the foot deep covering. Harry had a great idea and pretended to stumble a bit as he did he scooped up some snow. He discreetly made it into a loose ball.

Hermione was very much enjoying the walk in the crisp cool clean air. She was with her friends and everything was going great. Suddenly the felt impact on her torso. She looked up surprised and then she saw Harry standing there smiling innocently at her.

She propped her hands on her hips. "Harry. Did you just hit me with a snow ball?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Harry replied smoothly.

Hermione squinted. "Fine. Let's keep walking." Harry turned to keep going. Hermione smiled and scooped up some snow forming a ball. She tossed it pegging Harry on the back of the head. Harry yelped as the cold snow fell down the back of his robes.

He turned to look at his best friend and smirked. "Oh. Now it's on." He bent down and formed a quick snow ball and launched it at Hermione. She dodged and the ball hit Neville.

"Oy, what was that for?"

Harry laughed. "This is war. There are no innocents." Soon all four were throwing snow at each other in free for all. Soon other students who had wandered outside joined in as well. It became so large that teams were formed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville joined forces and went at it with the other students. After an hour of throwing snowballs the students were tired and cold so they started to move inside.

Harry and Hermione were walking behind Ron and Neville when Harry 'tripped' and grabbed Hermione. Hermione squealed as she came down land on soft snow next to Harry. "Harrrrry!" Hermione giggled.

"But Hermione we didn't get to make snow angels."

"You are incorrigible. You could have just said so."

"Where is the fun in that?" Harry laughed. Harry rolled over and looked at his best friend. Her cheeks and nose were red with cold. Her chocolate brown eyes shined with happiness and her Auburn brown hair was splayed out around her head. Hermione looked at her best friend. His green eyes nearly glowed with enjoyment. His black hair was even messier than usual and he had flush of red brushing his cheeks and nose. The two stared for a while before harry jumped up and offered his hand to help her up. Harry and Hermione Turned to head back to the castle but stopped. Ron and Neville were standing just up the path from them with knowing smiles on their faces causing a blush on the twos face that had nothing to do with the cold. They didn't even notice they were holding hands as they walked the rest of the way to the castle.

The students spent the rest of the day inside drinking hot chocolate, talking, and playing chess. They went to the great hall for lunch and were joined by Padma, Susan and Hannah. "So you three have detention? How did you get out of that Hermione? You are always with Harry." Susan asked.

Hermione smiled. "Harry protected me." This caused three sets of raised eyebrows.

"Did he now?" Padma said with a smile causing giggles from all the girls.

The boys were very confused but just went with it. They all wandered around the castle they found an empty out of the way classroom with some old furniture left in it. They decided this would make a good hangout for their group and started cleaning it. Hours passed and curfew approached quickly. "Well girls, we best be off to our detention." Harry said looking at his wrist.

"Ok Harry. Do not antagonize anymore teachers and be safe. Who knows what Filch has planned for you?"

Harry gave her a crooked smile. "No promises on the antagonizing. But I will be a safe as I can."

Hermione smirked. "Fine. Just come back to me in one piece."

"You got it." The others bid goodbye as well and the boys left the classroom.

Hermione went back to cleaning to keep her mind off worrying about Harry. The other girls waited and went over to her. Susan was the first to speak. "He will be fine. Students have detentions all of the time." Hermione gave a weak smile.

"She is right Hermione. Harry will be fine. So will the other boys."

"I know he should be fine but Harry has a tendency to attract trouble."

Padma smirked. "So we should call you 'Trouble' now then?" Hermione blushed and harrumphed at the girls. The girls giggled at her and moved to help her finish before they split off heading to their respective dorms.

Harry, Ron and Neville waited by the Front doors as they were instructed. At precisely ten pm Filch came into the entrance hall with his cat following him. He held a lit lantern at eye level and sneered at the three boys. "Alright _children_." He spit. "You'll be assisting professor Hagrid tonight. He got a job for you to do in the forest."

Neville looked terrified. "The Forbidden Forest? You can't be serious, we aren't allowed in there."

"You aren't allowed out of bed passed curfew either but that didn't stop you. Now get moving."

Harry shrugged. He kind of wanted to go into the forest. Ron was as frightened as Neville but saw that it wouldn't make a difference so walked meekly beside the others. Neville was thinking of what they would have to do. A loud familiar voice rang out.

"Ello you lot. What took ye so long?"

Filch sneered at the friendly manner he was using. "Don't be so chummy Hagrid. These three are to be punished not coddled."

Hagrid glared at the old man. "Is that what held them up? You trying to scare them and get yer jollies? Get out of here Argus before I sick Fang on yer arse." Filch's eye widened and he glanced at the large dog laying on the ground. As if on que Fang let out a low growl causing Filch to Yelp and run off.

The boys look at Fang then to Hagrid. Seeing the smirk on Hagrid's face made them burst out laughing. Once they calmed down Harry faced Hagrid. "Would he really have attacked Filch?"

"Nah. Fang's 'ere is a sweet heart. In fact that wasn't even a growl. Fang is taking a nap. That was his snoring." This caused another round of laughs.

"Sounds a bit like Ron." Neville whispered to Harry causing them both to chuckle.

"Hagrid? Do we really have to go into the forest?" Ron asked.

"Don't you mean 'get to'? I do have some business in the forest." He said shouldering his crossbow.

"What business is that?"

"Something has been killing unicorns and I found a trail earlier today of an injured one. Let's get moving they bed down after dark so we should be able to find it a bit easier." The three students nodded. They moved into the woods in silence. It was a few minutes before anyone shattered the noiseless pervading darkness.

"Hagrid. Why would something kill a unicorn?" Hagrid shook his head.

"Fer the blood. I'm guessing."

Ron was confused. "What would they want with unicorn blood?"

"Well, ye see, Unicorns are very pure creatures. They have many magical properties. Their tails and horn are used in wand making, but the blood of a unicorn is special. If drank it can sustain you even if you are an inch from death. Given freely a unicorns blood is a blessing, giving life force but taking blood from a unicorn and killing it will leave you cursed, you would live yes but it would be a half-life. You have taken the life of something so innocent your soul would never recover. Whatever is killing these unicorns has been drinking the blood." The three students listened with rapt attention.

Neville stepped and heard a squelching sound nearly causing him to shriek. "What is it Nev?" Ron asked.

Harry was too far ahead to notice they stopped. They shined the light at the ground and saw Neville had stepped in a puddle of silvery liquid. They moved the light and saw a trail of the same liquid. "That's unicorn blood, it is." Hagrid said softly. He dipped his finger in it. "It's fresh." They came to a split in the road harry was waiting for them with a raised eyebrow.

"We found a trail." Ron explained.

Harry nodded. "I saw the pools in the moonlight but wasn't sure what it was." Hagrid chuckled. A short while later they lost the trail.

"Ok we are to have to split up. Harry you and Ron go that way. Neville and I will take this way. Try to stay where you can see our lantern and we can see yours."

Ron whined. "Can we get Fang?"

Hagrid snorted. "You can. But I warn ye. He's a bloody coward." Ron looked white as a ghost as he, Harry and Fang moved away from the path. The undergrowth was getting denser and denser every step.

"It'll be ok Ron. Just imagine how many people would be impressed that we went into the forest at night. Imagine the stories." Ron perked up a bit at this.

"You're right mate. Maybe I'll impress one of the girls." Harry chuckled.

"Maybe even Hermione." Ron said wiggling his eyebrows. Harry sent a glare at him a growl escaping. "Whoa mate I was kidding." Ron said hurriedly.

Harry gave Ron a look that said 'that was not funny'. Ron gulped a bit. Making a mental note, when Harry got mad he was scary. Harry and Ron kept moving and soon came to a clearing. They gasped. At the center of the clearing was what at one time, a proud majestic creature with a pure white pelt that nearly glowed, the unicorn was laid on its side, chest heaving a whine come out each time. Around the creature was a pool of silver. The unicorn was dying.

The boys were about to move forward when A black robed being glided out of the woods. The figure didn't even seem to touch the ground. It glided directly up to the unicorn and leaned over it. The unicorn's whining increased by whatever that thing was doing to it. Harry couldn't sit back and watch such a pure animal being hurt. "Ron. Go get Hagrid. I'll distract it." Before Ron could protest Harry was already down in the clearing. Ron was torn but he growled out a curse and ran towards the lamp light off in the distance.

"Oy. Blood breath." Harry shouted. The cloaked figure jerked around to face Harry. Harry suddenly didn't like his plan so much as the thing started drifting towards him. Harry pulled out his wand. He kept backing away. "What's wrong stinky? Did I interrupt dinner?" Harry said in a falsely confident voice.

Harry was still backing up when his foot hit a root sticking out of the uneven ground and fell on his rump. Harry winced and then saw the cloaked figure coming closer. ' _Shit_ ' He thought and started to scramble backwards. ' _Come on Hagrid. Wait what am I doing? I'm a wizard!_ ' He chided himself. "Stupefy!" he shouted out loud send a red bolt streaking at the cloak. He gulped as the bolt disappeared into the specter, though it did slow it down. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry shouted casting the spell over and over. Each red bolt was larger but he was starting to tire. The being had almost reached him when he heard galloping hooves. ' _Horses?_ ' Harry thought when a brown flank blocked his view. The beast reared up on its hind legs and started kicking at the cloaked figure. The figure made a hissing noise and sped away as fast as it could.

Harry just sat there and looked at his savior. The 'Horse' wasn't all horse, where the neck on a horse would be there was a human body from the waist up. Harry stood up. "Thank you kind Centaur." Harry called to his rescuer. Harry looked at the still whining unicorn. "Can you save it?"

The Centaur in front of him looked down at the unicorn with a thoughtful look. "We will try young one. Why did you risk yourself for the unicorn?"

Harry looked at the aged bearded face. "I couldn't just let it be killed. Not when I thought I could do something. Can I help save it somehow?" Whatever the centaur would have said was interrupted by the loud arrival of Hagrid followed by Ron and Neville. Harry thought Fang must have bolted.

"Ah Hello Firenze. Harry are you alright?" The centaur nodded to the large man. "He will be fine, I arrived before whatever the shade could attack him. Not that he was helpless by himself. He used his magic to fend of the beast long enough for me to get here." Hagrid looked at Harry who just shrugged. "We will take the unicorn and attend to its wounds." He let out a shrill whistle and four more centaurs galloped into the clearing within a few minutes they had fashioned a stretcher. With Hagrid's help they loaded the unicorn and took off. Harry thank Firenze once again before they bade farewell.

"Well." Hagrid said with a sigh. "I think that is enough for tonight. Let's get back to the castle."

An hour later the three tired Gryffindor students stumbled into the common room. Harry was barley awake until he felt an impact on his chest and his vision was blocked by a mass of bushy brown hair. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and felt himself relax for the first time since he entered that clearing. His arms snaked out and squeezed his best friend to him. "I told you I'd come back in one piece." He said softly.

She pulled back. "Why are you so dirty? What happened? Why are you so tired? Is that blood? Harry James Potter!"

"Geez Hermione. Give a bloke a chance to breathe." Ron said. "We just got back."

Hermione scowled at the redhead. "'Mione. Let's sit and we will tell you everything." Harry said to stop the fight he knew would start if Ron didn't shut up. The group moved to the seats by the fireplace. Harry and Hermione took the couch where Harry laid his head in her lap while the boys each took an arm chair. Neville explained everything up the point where they split off. Ron took over and explained up to when Harry sent him to get Hagrid. Harry told his part which the boys hadn't heard yet. When he was done Hermione was running her hands through his hair, thankful that the centaur Firenze had come when he had. Ron breathed out a 'Bloody Hell' Neville just looked at his friend in amazement.

"So Hermione. What do you think it was? Firenze said something about a shade" Harry asked.

"I would have to research but it sounds like a wraith. A violent spirit that has a semi-corporal form. They could be the same thing."

Harry chuckled. "You, Hermione Granger, are incredibly smart." Harry said half asleep from her ministrations.

Hermione felt a warmth in her chest looking down at her best friend's sleepy face. His green eyes had fluttered closed at his last statement. As the worry for Harry wore off she realized how tired she was and as much as she would love to stay down there and talk they need to sleep. "Come on Harry, time for bed." Harry mumbled and snuggled into her lap. She laughed and nudged him again waking him enough for the two other boys to help him to their dorm.

Chapter 14: Realizations and the Stone

The Next few weeks passed without incident. Harry wrote to his dads and told them about what had happened since Christmas. Hermione did the same with her parents. Ron and Neville did not. When asked Neville Shuddered and explained his Gran would rip him up and down for breaking curfew. Ron said something about not needing a howler. Classes weren't getting any easier and every time Harry was in potions, Snape would either insult his father or dads. Harry really wished he had his broom. He always felt free when he was flying. This led to Harry sneaking out under his invisibility cloak sometimes to borrow a broom from the quiditch pitch lockers to fly and relieve stress. Flying around the pitch helped clear his mind. As he made loops and dives he worked over the activities of his year so far. The headmaster was hiding the philosopher's stone in the school guarded by a Cerberus and who knows what else. Snape and or Quirell were after the stone and for some reason himself. Then there was the shade/wraith in the woods feeding off unicorns to keep alive? It seemed too much a coincident that a creature needing unicorn blood would be at the castle the same time the stone of immortality was there. That creature must also be after it.

Hermione caught him sneaking back into the common room and scolded him for breaking the rules. "But 'Mione, I really needed to clear my head and think. Flying helps, it's not like I can just borrow a broom during the day." He defended.

Hermione huffed. "You should have told me. I could have talked to you and helped."

Harry smiled. "Does that mean you will come fly with me?"

Hermione looked fearful. "I-I don't know Harry. Flying is really scary. I'm not a big fan of heights."

"What if we rode together? Then you could hold onto me and you know I would never let you fall."

He eventually convinced her to come with him one time. She still wasn't great at flying but when Harry let her ride on the back of his broom which she thought flying was very pleasant.

Harry bumped into professor Quirell in the corridor on the way to the library one day. Harry nearly gagged on the stench coming off him. Oddly enough he smelt very familiar, very bad but familiar nonetheless. Harry apologized quickly and ran off shrugging off the though as he was already late for a study session.

They had went back to visit Hagrid many times. One time was after they received a letter from Charlie. He let them know that he got the dragon safe and sound. He included the surprising information that Norbert the Norwegian ridgeback was actually a Norbertta. When they went to pass the news to Hagrid the also discussed how Hagrid had gotten the egg in the first place.

Hagrid laughed. "Why, I won it in a bet."

The four looked incredulous. "A bet?"

"Yep some stranger in a bar. We had drinks and talked about creatures. He was a collector of strange creatures too. We talked and he mentioned he had an egg. I made him a bet. I won, I got the egg. He wondered if I could handle a dragon. Once I told him about how I handle Fluffy he gave the egg over to me."

Hermione frowned. "Hagrid what did this person look like?"

"Don't know. Never took down his hood." The group left Hagrid's but soon had to put the problem out of mind as they continued to study for finals.

It was after the end of exams and the group was sitting around in their appropriated classroom talking about the school year and all that had happened. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville had filled in Susan, Hannah and Padma to their adventures.

Padma was quizzical. "Really? A Dragon? And Hagrid had always wanted a dragon?" The group all nodded. "What are the chances that a stranger is in the same bar as Hagrid with a Dragons egg, which are illegal to own, and uses it in a bet over drinks at the time?"

Hermione caught on then. "And then the strangers asks about Fluffy. Who is guarding the stone? We need to go see Hagrid!"

They all got up and went to the hut. Hagrid opened the door to the group of students. "Ello you lot. What are ye doin' 'ere?"

Harry started. "Hagrid. The man you won the egg from. You told him about Fluffy. What exactly did you tell him?"

Hagrid looked confused. "Well he was worried about me handling the dragon so I told him after Fluffy a dragon would be a piece of cake. He o' course wanted to know what Fluffy was. I told 'im he was a Cerberus. This surprised him since those are regulated creatures they are. He asked how I controlled such a beast. I told him he went right to sleep if you just played 'im a bit of music." The group looked at each other. "I shouldn't have told ye that."

Harry forced a grin. "Don't worry Hagrid we won't tell." Hagrid looked relieved. He offered them tea but they begged off and went back to the castle to their classroom.

"Harry we have to tell Dumbledore. This guy knows about Fluffy and how to get past him." Harry was already nodding in agreement to Hermione's suggestion.

"Not to mention that this cloaked figure sounds familiar." Maybe it was the thing in the woods?" Harry offered. "We might get in trouble." She paled a bit but held firm. "Ron you and Neville stay here with the girls. Hermione and I will go tell Dumbledore."

They rushed through the halls which were empty after the exams and the nice weather outside. They made it all the way to the gargoyle statue. They called out all types of candy they could think of. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. What are you doing?"

They spun around to see professor McGonagall give them her patented 'you better have a good excuse' look. "Professor, we need to talk to the Headmaster. It's urgent." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"And what may I ask is it that you need to speak with him about?"

"We don't have time to explain it twice professor. Where is he?" Harry nearly shouted.

"He is not here Mr. Potter. He was called away on urgent business. He will not be back until tomorrow as he is flying."

"GONE!" Both shouted causing McGonagall to take a step back before she looked at them sternly.

"But he can't be gone. Who is going to protect the stone?!" Hermione said nearly panicking. McGonagall looked stunned.

"Professor. Someone is trying to steal the philosopher's stone." McGonagall was able to regain her composure.

"I don't know how you found out about the stone but I assure you it cannot possible be stolen. It is too well protected. Now it is a nice day outside go enjoy it." Harry and Hermione watched the professor walk away dumbfounded. Hermione felt crushed. Her respect for authority figures has really taken a dive since starting Hogwarts. With Snape bullying every non-Slytherin, Dumbledore's hiding the troll incident, and now her favorite professor just blew them off without even hearing them out. Harry was working through the problem.

"It's a set up." He said suddenly.

"What?"

He turned to her. "Dumbledore being called away. Exams are just finishing. All the students are outside. Teachers are busy grading tests. The theft is happening right now!" Hermione caught on and the two of them rushed back to their friends.

They found Neville and Ron. They explained the girls left for some fresh air. They explained the situation with the headmaster and McGonagall. Both were shocked. Harry told them that the theft is most likely happening right then as it was getting late.

"Well if they won't help then we just have to do it ourselves." Ron said. The three looked at him and one by one agreed.

Harry went and got his cloak. Covering all four of them they snuck to the third floor. Hermione unlocked the door with a low 'Alohomora' they stepped inside and there laying by the trap door was a sleeping Fluffy. There was a floating Harp playing near the Cerberus' head. The group took off the cloak and moved to the trap door. They lifted the door and the music stopped.

They looked up and into six yellow angry eyes. "Jump!" Harry yelled and they did.

They fell and landed in a soft cushioning bundle of something. The four looked around. "Lumos!" Harry called and a bright light filled the corridor.

"Umm guys."

"What is it Neville?"

"Don't panic but we are sitting on the largest Devil Snare I have ever seen."

"Ok Neville, what do we do?" they could already feel the vines wrapping around them.

"Devil Snares don't like light and heat."

"Ok. Incendio!" Hermione cast a line of fire shot from her wand. As soon as the flames neared the vines they shrunk away. The other three followed suit and soon they were free of the binding plant.

"Well that was fun huh." Harry said. "Let's move. Whoever is going to steal the stone is way ahead of us."

The four walked down the corridor up to a cracked door. They opened it and in it was a room much like the owlery including the sound of wings flapping but without the bird droppings. They saw the broom floating but walked past it. "Ok. How do we get past this one?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Let's just try the door" Ron said as he walked over to it. He found it was locked. 'Alohomora' but nothing happened.

"Hermione! It's not working." Ron shouted accusingly.

Hermione huffed in exasperation. "Are you sure you are doing it right?"

Ron's face went red. "I'm doing the same thing you did!" He snapped.

Harry decided to intervene before they could start a row. "It probably needs an actual key."

"Where the bloody hell are we supposed to fin the key?" Ron snapped still red faced.

"Language Ronald!" Hermione admonished, earning her a glare from the red head.

Neville stepped up. "Could it be one of those?" the rest looked at what Neville was pointing. The ceiling was crowded with flying Keys with wings.

"This can't be happening. How do we know which is which?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Neville again looked up. But was about to say something before Hermione beat him. "Harry that one it's silver with the broken wing!"

"Alright then." Harry said as he got on the broom not waiting for an explanation. As soon as he touched the broom the keys started moving faster. "Ok. You three stay by the door. I'll get the key." They nodded.

Harry shot off. After the key the keys seemed agitated as Harry flew through them. He didn't like the feeling this gave him. The silver key tried to fly away but with the broken wing it was no match for the brooms speed. Harry followed the key into a dive. He reached out and snatched the key in one hand gripping the broom with is other. The result was instantaneous. The other keys started buzzing and darting at Harry. He got cuts every time one hit him. He tried to get away but they followed him through every twist, dive, and acceleration. He was just barely faster get nicked every time he slowed.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Throw the key!"

Harry barely heard her over the incessant buzzing. He looked to see his friends in ready positions and nodded to Hermione. Going into another dive he angled to take him right by his friends. As he passed Harry threw the key speeding off hoping the keys still followed him. He was in luck as the keys chased him right by his friends.

Ron caught the key with a 'Whoop' He thrust it into the lock and threw open the door. The three ran in and called for Harry. Seeing his friends through the doorway Harry turned and dived towards the door. As soon as he was through the three slammed shut the door. A second later they heard tinkling as the keys hit the door and fell. Harry dismounted the broom.

"Harry that was brilliant flying. You are for sure going to make the team next year." Ron said appraisingly.

"Thanks Mate but we gotta go." They moved through to the next room. It looked like it was set up and a preserve and smelled terrible. "This must be where the troll came from. I'd recognize this smell anywhere." Hermione shuddered. Harry place an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Come on there is nothing here."

They left through the next door into a dark room. They walked further into the room the lights flared. The brightness blinded the group for a minute. When their vision cleared they were in a large room one with a large black and white checkered floor taking the center. The place looked like a war zone with shattered debris of stone everywhere. The path to the door was clear. When the group stepped on the checkered floor there was a large rumble through the room. The debris flew into other pieces after a few minutes of flying debris the checkered floor had cleaned and there were large statues on each side.

"Bloody Hell! It's a chess board." Ron exclaimed. Hermione didn't even admonish him she was so shocked.

"Well Ron, you're up. I'm pants at chess." Harry said lightly.

Ron looked a bit nervous but at a nod from Harry he squared his shoulders and issued the orders. "Ok. Harry you take the bishop spot. Hermione the queen. Neville take the rook. I'll take the knight."

What followed was for Harry a very confusing set of moves and counter moves. Pieces of shrapnel flew as each piece was destroyed. Hermione's and Neville's weren't moved much. Eventually they were down to just a few pieces left. Ron took a minute and then turned to Harry. "Harry. I am going to move on the queen. When I do she will take me out. When that happens you are to move on the king and win."

Harry didn't like that plan. "What about you Ron? That means the Queen will take your piece and they aren't very nice about it."

Ron just shrugged and called his command. His piece moved forward directly in front of the enemy queen. The queen raised her sword and brought it down in a sweeping arc. The stone blade cleaved through the stone horse Ron was sitting on and launched him backwards landing hard among the debris. Neville made to run towards him.

"Do. Not. Move!" Harry shouted. Neville stopped just inside his square. Harry took deliberate steps and stood in front of the king. He raised his wand, "Stupefy!" the spell stuck the king who then dropped to his knees head falling forward causing his crown to fall and shatter.

Harry nodded to Neville. He ran to check on Ron. "He's alive but hurt. He needs help."

"Take him back and to Madam Pomfrey. Then find McGonagall and tell her what is happening. Don't her blow you off." Neville nodded. Harry Turned to Hermione. "If the pattern holds, the next obstacle should be the last before the stone. If each teacher helped design it that is. We have had Herbology, Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration, Next should be potions since History doesn't make a good defense."

Hermione agreed. "That is if they stick to the core subjects."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during our first two years students have only the core classes. During third year we will be able to pick up electives. We are required two but you can have as many as you want."

"So you mean that there could be a lot more obstacles?" harry groaned at the thought.

Hermione just nodded. "Of course logically the other subjects aren't really good for defense. Well there is care of magical creatures, but Fluffy kind of covers that one. Divination which has not physical applications. Muggle studies, not much there either. Ancient Runes which could be used but is not much use by itself. Arithmency which is akin to spell making doesn't have much use either." Harry smiled at his best friend. She blushed at his stare. "What?"

"You. Don't ever change. You are brilliant." Hermione blushed a bit more but had a wide smile on her face.

"Remember that when I'm nagging you to do homework instead of playing with the boys." She quipped. Harry nodded at the next door and the moved forward.

The two moved through the next door. Inside was a normal room with a table placed in the center. On the table were seven potions and a letter. They stepped up to the table and felt a rush of heat. Both exits were now covered in flames. Glowing symbols surrounded the doors on the outside of the flames. The door they came through was covered in purple the door in front covered in blue.

"Harry, look." Hermione pointed at the symbols. Harry just raised a brow prompting her. "Those are runes. They must've been activated by us entering the room."

"Can we deactivate them?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know much about them yet. It could be really dangerous."

"Alright then let's play the game they've so kindly prepared" Harry said gesturing towards the letter on the table.

Hermione studied the letter. Harry had read it and received a nice headache for his trouble. "It's a logic puzzle!" Hermione exclaimed. "If I'm right."

Harry smiled. "You always are."

She grinned. "Then the order should be from left to right, poison, wine, forward (smallest), poison, poison, wine, backward (largest)."

Harry nodded as though he understood her reasoning. "I am going forward. Is there enough for two?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. There was obviously someone ahead of them but the vials were all full. Then a thought struck her. "Harry they must be charmed to refill, how else could they still be full with someone ahead of us? Now we just need something to empty the forward potion into."

Harry Thought for a moment, walked up to the wine, uncorked it and dumped it out on the ground. He handed it to Hermione with a shit-eating grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and used a 'scourgify' spell on the container cleaning any remaining wine. She proceed to dump most of the contents into the larger vial, it refilled. Both took the potion. A cold feeling washed over them causing a shiver. The two moved forward to the door and walked through the flames the stepped through and the cold feeling was gone. Harry and Hermione looked around. They were standing in an antechamber. There in the middle was a man in a turban standing in front of a familiar mirror whispering to himself.

"Master. How do I get the stone?" Quirell spoke clearly even in with his voice low.

Harry looked at Hermione. Both understood that they needed to be silent.

"Yes, Master. The old fool thinks he is smart. I can see the stone. I just can't reach it. Why?"

"Usssse the boy!" a vaguely familiar voice rasped. Harry and Hermione looked around but they could not see the source.

Suddenly Quirell spun around to face the two children. "Harry Potter! Oh and you've brought a friend."

"Quirell, it was you. You let the troll out in the castle. You sent that bludger after me." Harry accused. "Why?"

Quirell laughed. "Foolish Potter. The troll was just a distraction. Unfortunately that meddlesome misguided Snape headed me off at the dog. The bludger was just a bit of fun. If it had killed you that would have been a bonus but really I was just bored. It would have worked better if Snape hadn't be casting the counter curse! No matter. You are here now. You will get me the stone!"

"Why would I to do that? I followed you to protect the stone."

Quirell raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Because Potter. If you do not do as I say, I will kill your mudblood friend."

Harry winced. Quirell gestured for Harry to stand in front of the mirror. Hermione stayed back secretly shifting her wand out and into her sleeve. Harry stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. He expected to be greeted with visions of his parents but all he saw was himself this time. No family or friends just him reflecting how he looked at this moment. He winced at how dirty he was and the many cuts he had from the keys made his clothes tattered. His reflection didn't wince but smiled back at him.

"What do you see!?" Quirell snapped.

Harry glanced at the professor. Harry thought for a moment and smiled wistfully. "I see my parents and my friends. We are celebrating. I'm older though. I'm holding the house cup." He let a dreamy smile grace his face but his eyes were watching Quirell. Harry glanced back to the mirror. Mirror Harry reached deep into his robe pocket withdrawing a jagged blood red stone. Mirror Harry winked and dropped the stone back into his pocket. Harry felt a sudden weight in his pocket.

Quirell growled but suddenly stopped when a hissing noise came seemingly out of nowhere.

"He isss lying!"

"Speak the truth boy!"

"Let me sssspeak to him." Quirell looked like he was in pain.

"B-but m-m-master. You a-a-are n-not strong enough y-y-yet." Quirell's face contorted in pain, his stutter was back.

"I have ssstrength enough for thisss!"

"A-as you wish m-master." Quirell whimpered.

Harry backed up to Hermione on the steps. They looked on as Quirell reached up and started unwrapping his turban. Harry nudged Hermione. "Right pocket. Don't let him see." Hermione was confused for a moment but reached into his pocket. She stifled a gasp as she felt the stone. She had so many questions and not enough time. "'Mione. You have to go. I'll distract him but you need to run. Take the stone to McGonagall." Hermione wanted to refuse and stay by his side but she knew what he said was reasonable, even logical. Hermione at that moment didn't feel very logical or reasonable.

"No. I'm not going. We are in this together." Hermione whispered back to him. Harry looked into her brown eyes and nodded.

"Fine back stay back. And give me support if you can. But if I'm about to lose, you run!" Hermione glared but conceited. Hermione disappeared behind a pillar as Harry turned his gaze back to Quirell. Harry watched the professor warily. Quirell had removed his turban revealing his was completely bald.

"Let me sssee him." The hissing voice demanded. Quirell whimpered again and after casting a hateful glare at Harry he spun around.

Harry had to stop himself from retching right there. "What in the name of Merlin is that?! That is disgusting. Quirell you really should get checked out."

Sticking out of the back of Quirell's head was another face, it looked nearly human. The face wore a look of barely contained rage. Its pale skin scrunched, red eyes glaring, thin lips shaped into a snarl revealing dull gray teeth.

"Harry Potter! You have grown ssssince last we met." Harry lost all thought of how disgusting this thing was. "What do you mean? I'm sure yours is a face I would remember." Harry quipped. A cruel laugh rang out causing a chill to travel down Harry's spine.

"We have met before Harry Potter. It is your fault that I am in this state!" Harry was racking his brain when a thought stuck out to him. "No." Harry breathed. "You, you are supposed to be dead!" That chilling laugh sounded again.

"Foolish boy! You cannot kill me. I am Lord Voldemort. The greatest Dark Lord this world has ever known!" The face said with its snake like nostrils flaring. Harry felt sick and angry. This thing was the reason his mum and dad were gone! He had thought like most that the monster was destroyed. "Now Potter. Tell me. What did you see in the mirror?" Voldemort hissed at him.

Harry shook himself. He was not going to stand here and help his parent's murderer. "You're right. I lied. I really saw myself beating your ugly face to a pulp." And with that Harry ran forward and tackled the unsuspecting wizard hosting Voldemort. Quirell fell to the ground. His face hitting the stone floor with a sickening crunch. Voldemort hissed. "Get up fool. He is but a boy!" He got no response as Quirell was unconscious from the impact. Harry grinned as he straddled the wizards back and started doing as he said he had in the mirror. With ever punch his knuckles burned and Voldemort wailed. The face started to crack and chip away. Harry barely noticed. Hermione watched on as Harry pummeled the face sticking out of their teacher. She held her wand in case Quirell woke up.

Harry had started to see red he didn't even feel his abused fists as the struck over and over again. It wasn't until his hand his stone that his vison cleared. He looked around. He was straddling a pile of robes filled with ash. He looked as his fists and they were red and blistered as if he had been fighting a fire, his right hand was bleeding where he struck the stone. He stood up unsteadily. A loud wail filled the chamber as a vaporish form rushed out of the pile of ashes. The wail turn into a howl of rage. The face of Voldemort rushed around the room and the straight towards Harry. Harry was scared and tried to backpedal. His foot hit a stone step causing him to fall backwards. ' _Man, I really need to start looking where I'm backing up to._ ' He thought as he landed on his rump. Harry raised his hands. The wraith howled as he flew through the boy and out the door. The last thing Harry heard was a woman screaming before his world went black.

Chapter 15: Feasts and farewells

Hermione was sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Next to her in the bed was the young boy who was her best friend in the world. His unruly black hair was even messier than usual. He looked incredible young laying there. It has been three days since they went on their adventure to rescue the stone. Harry still hadn't regained consciousness. Hermione had stayed by his bedside everyday only leaving for bathroom breaks and sleep. She took her meals there. Madam Pomfrey had attempted to get her to leave but the young girl adamantly refused. Hermione was holding Harry's hand and napping with her head on the bed beside him.

Harry peaked open his eyes and winced at the bright lights. ' _Where am I? What happened?_ ' He wondered He tried to move his hand but found he couldn't. He peaked again and saw a pile of bushy brown hair splayed over his arm and felt a small hand gripping his. He smiled as he thought about his friend staying with him. He opened his eyes more and saw he was in the hospital wing. As he wondered why he was there a flood of memories hit him hard. He gasped and jerked in reaction.

His movement jostled Hermione who woke up with a grumble that sound a lot like "Five more minutes." Then her head shot up and her chocolate brown eyes met Harry's emerald greens. Her eyes filled with tears and a smile broke over her face. "Harry!" She threw herself at him hugging him fiercely.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry croaked out. She pulled back and slapped his arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

Harry grinned at her and then lost it. "He is still alive." Harry breathed.

"Who Harry?" Harry looked scared and angry. "Voldemort. He wasn't dead." Hermione thought back to what she had seen in the room with Quirell. The face of the back of his head. She was about to speak when a voice cut her off.

"That is correct my boy." Dumbledore said as he walked up to them. "Voldemort is not dead. He did not die that night." He saw the look of anger on the boy's face and rushed to continue. "I had suspicions but no evidence until three days ago."

Harry looked sick. "The stone?"

"Ms. Granger kept the stone safe. I arrived back at the castle shortly after you and your friends went on your adventure. Mr. Longbottom brought Mr. Weasley to us and told us what was happening. We found Ms. Granger under the trap door with you unconscious. By the time we made it to the mirror room Voldemort was gone and Quirell was dead. Now if you are feeling up to it I would like to hear what happened in that chamber."

"Actually sir. Hermione was with me she probably understands more of what happened than I do." Dumbledore nodded and advised them both to tell the tale. Harry and Hermione related their trek through the challenges and the battle with Quirell.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Yes I suspected as much. Harry do you know why you were able to harm Voldemort so badly?" Harry shook his head. "You see my boy. When your mother sacrificed herself to save you out of pure love she activated a very old form of magic which infused with your blood and gave you protection against his evil. I believe that is how you survived that night and how you damaged him so three nights ago."

Harry looked amazed and sad. "What happened to Quirell?" Dumbledore looked saddened. "The strain from hosting Voldemort and the power from your touch was too much for him. His body literally burnt up."

Harry felt sick again. "I killed him…"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "No Harry. Voldemort killed him. If it wasn't for Voldemort he would still be alive."

"She is correct Harry. You are not responsible for his death."

Harry looked the two of them a sighed in relief. They didn't blame him. "Wait I've been out for three days?" Hermione nodded. "Ah man. Who won the last match?" Hermione looked shocked and then she started laughing.

Dumbledore chuckled "I believe that was Ravenclaw which earned them the cup. Although the house cup has still yet to be awarded but it looks as though Slytherin has won this year." Harry sighed. "Well my boy I believe Madam Pomfrey has been most patient with us. Ms. Granger maybe you should give the good news to your friends?"

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded. "Yes Headmaster." She left the room.

"Harry. Voldemort is not gone but you have delayed his rise. He will be very low on power now. You have done well." With that Dumbledore walked out. Pomfrey spent the next ten minutes waving her wand over Harry and pronounced his healthy enough to attend the end of year feast the next night. Ron and Neville visited him that night with the regards from Susan, Hannah and Padma. Hermione came back under his cloak that night after curfew and kept him company until she was sleepy at which point he sent her back to her dorm.

The next morning he was released and he met with his group in their classroom. Hermione had already told them all the story so he didn't have to relive it again. They spent the day talking about finals and Quiditch. The girls rolled their eyes at the boy talk but soon split off and did some private girl talk that caused much giggling and glances from Hermione to Harry.

They had lunch in the great hall. When Harry walked in nearly the entire hall erupted into clapping and cheering. Fred and George came up behind him and lifted him up on their shoulders. Apparently their secret adventure was not so secret after all. Dumbledore sat at the head table with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. Once the hall calmed down Harry and Friends had a nice lunch. He caught Draco's eyes and gave him a subtle nod which he returned. Draco then pointed at the hourglasses on the wall where Green was the ruling color. Draco hand a grin on his face that said 'Haha we won.' Harry just stuck out his tongue at his pretend enemy. Ron saw this and busted up laughing. "Real mature Harry." He said once he calmed down Harry just gave him a withering look.

After Lunch the group went outside to enjoy the early summer weather. They lounged by the lake watching the giant squid snatch the bread some older students were throwing in the lake. The girls joined them and stole Hermione away again. Harry sat a watched her as she laughed and talk to Padma, Susan and Hannah. She looked so happy. Harry was very much enjoying the view. The girls would glance over every once in a while and giggle all the harder when they caught him watching them.

The leaving feast was a packed affair. All the students were whispering which caused the whole hall to be filled with noise. Dumbledore stood and moved to the podium and almost immediately the entire hall was silent. "Another Year has come and gone. I hope we are all the wiser for it. I offer my congratulations to the Ravenclaw quiditch team for their win of the quiditch cup." This caused loud cheering from the Ravenclaw table. "As you can tell from the decorations of today's feast Slytherin is ahead in the house cup competition. Although more recent events need to be taken into account and awarded. As most of you know a great service was done to the school by a small group that was bound and determined to protect a very special item. These awards are for bravery, intelligence, Loyalty, and Ambition. To Mr. Neville Longbottom I award forty points for calm calculation, extensive knowledge of Herbology and application, and Quick thinking to save a life." Gryffindor tabled cheered, Neville received many slaps on the back. "To Mr. Ronald Weasley I award forty points for the greatest chess match ever played. Determination in the face of danger, and self-sacrifice to help a friend." The table of the brave roared. "To Ms. Hermione Granger I award forty points for the display of amazing logical thinking and problem solving, the loyalty to stand with a friend in face or grave personal peril, and the ability to do what is right in the face of great sacrifice." Harry grinned at her causing her to blush as the whole table called out compliments. "To Mr. Harry Potter. I award fifty point. For Bravery in the face of great evil. Wisdom of asking for help, Loyalty to friends and school in face of great harm." The Table cheered again. The rubies in the Gryffindor hourglass poured in to match the Slytherin colors. "I believe that means we have a draw! And that means a change of scenery is in order!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and half the hall turned from green and silver to gold and red. With another clap of his hands he started the feast and the food appeared on the tables. They ate and enjoyed the company.

The next day they boarded the train back to London. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Padma, Hannah and Susan all sat in their compartment. "Well, this year sure was exciting wasn't it?" Neville said. The rest laughed.

"I'm glad that I met you all. I couldn't imagine how boring this year could have been if not for you four." Padma quipped.

Hannah and Susan were quick to agree it was a most exciting year for them as well.

"Well I for one could have done with much less studying and more quiditch." He joked earning him a reproachful look from Hermione but chuckles from the others.

"This year has been the best in a lot of ways. I got my best friend back. I also got to meet all of you." Harry said to his companions.

Hermione smiled at the others in the compartment. "I never knew what it was like having so many friends. It's wonderful."

The rest of the trip was spent discussing summer plans. They were visited by many of the other students along the way. Draco stopped by without his goons to tell Harry to have a good summer. Hours later the group exited the train and found their parents saying their goodbyes and promises to visit over the holidays. Harry and Hermione looked forward to a summer spent together as only best friends could.

The End


End file.
